Elegy
by Katsuki SAL
Summary: CHAPTER 6 UPDATE! Semua berawal dari pandangan pertama—antara Akashi Seijuuro, pemuda kesepian penerus perusahaan sukses, dan Kuroko Tetsuya, pemuda biasa pewaris florist sederhana. Setahun selepas perpisahan mereka, kini Akashi kembali melihat pemuda itu—di tempat dan situasi yang tak terduga. Warning: Shounen-ai. AU. OOC. Typo(s). Bahasa campur-aduk. COMPLETED! Enjoy reading!
1. Lonely People

Matahari belum terbit. Bintang-bintang masih terlihat di langit, mengelilingi salah satunya yang begitu mencolok dengan warna merahnya. Sosok itu menyibakkan tirai yang tergantung di pintu kaca kamarnya. Mempertemukan sepasang iris beda warna dengan gelapnya langit. Pemuda berambut merah itu membuka pintu kaca, melangkah keluar dan bersandar di pagar pembatas balkon. Angin dingin tidak menyurutkan niatnya untuk menghirup udara segar. Ia menghela nafas berat.

Insomnia. Satu kata yang patut menggambarkan kondisinya saat ini. Ia mendecak kesal. Kenapa ia harus terbangun di saat matahari baru terbit dua jam lagi? Padahal ia tahu, sekali bagun, ia bakal sulit tidur lagi. Salahkan sepasang kucing yang tengah dilanda birahi di kebun samping rumahnya. Kedua makhluk yang menurut segelintir orang _unyu_ itu sukses mengganggu tidur lelapnya. Ingin membuat segelas susu, ia malas turun ke lantai bawah. Apalagi ia tinggal sendiri di rumah sebesar ini. Ia tidak ingin mengambil risiko bertemu dengan sesosok transparan berambut panjang—ah, lupakan. Yang jelas ia malas turun ke bawah.

Si surai merah mendengus pelan, menatap bulan purnama yang dihiasi awan—menimbulkan kesan mistis. Sepertinya ia akan menghabiskan sisa malam dengan tetap terjaga.

* * *

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Elegy © ****火月 猿****(Katsuki SAL)**

**Fic based on someone's life story**

* * *

Akashi Seijuuro terpekur menatap langit yang mulai terang. Warna kehitaman menghiasi mata pemuda berumur lima belas tahun itu, membuatnya terlihat seolah tidak tidur tiga hari tiga malam. Ia menguap, menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Kenapa matanya terasa selengket ini ketika hari sudah terang?

Pemuda itu beranjak dari balkon, melepas kaosnya sembari berjalan ke kamar mandi. Setelah setiap helai pakaian terlepas dari tubuhnya, ia menyalakan _shower_ dan membiarkan air dingin membasahi sekujur badannya.

Sepuluh menit di kamar mandi, pemuda itu keluar dengan kondisi segar. Rasa kantuknya sudah berkurang, namun tidak hilang sepenuhnya. Akashi memilih celana selutut dan kaos longgar berlengan pendek untuk pakaiannya hari itu, lalu melangkah menuruni anak tangga ke lantai bawah. Ia mengusap-ngusap kepalanya dengan handuk untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah. Pemuda itu masuk ke dapur, berniat membuat sarapan sederhana.

Si surai merah membuka kulkas, mengeluarkan sebutir telur dan selembar daun bawang. Ia meletakkannya di atas meja, mengambil sebuah mangkuk dan mengelapnya sejenak, lalu menaruhnya di dekat telur.

Akashi merogoh rak bagian bawah kulkas yang menyimpan berbagai macam roti. Diambilnya dua lembar roti tawar dan dimasukkannya ke _toaster_, lalu beralih ke telur. Memotong daun bawang kecil-kecil, memecah cangkang telur di atas mangkuk, dan mencampurnya dengan beberapa jumput penyedap rasa ayam. Pemuda itu mengeluarkan penggorengan, melumurkan minyak dan mulai menuangkan adonan telur. Tak lama kemudian aroma gurih memenuhi udara.

Akashi Seijuuro selalu melakukan hal ini setiap hari, tanpa bantuan seorang pun. Ia tidak perlu khawatir akan terlambat masuk sekolah karena ia menjalani _home schooling_. Tidak perlu khawatir kehabisan uang juga karena orangtuanya—yang kini mengurus cabang perusahaan mereka di luar negeri—selalu mengirimkan uang saku yang lebih dari cukup setiap bulan. Kenapa tidak ada pembantu? Alasannya sederhana. Supaya Akashi belajar mandiri, selain karena si surai merah itu tidak suka ada orang lain di wilayahnya. Terkadang guru privatnya datang lebih pagi untuk sekedar membuatkan—atau membelikan—sarapan untuknya. Kebetulan mereka sudah cukup akrab.

Akashi meletakkan telur yang sudah matang di atas piring, bersamaan dengan matangnya roti panggang. Ia mengambil roti yang masih panas itu, membuka stoples selai dan mengoleskan selai stroberi di permukaannya. Selesai dengan roti, ia mengambil sebuah gelas dari rak paling atas. Memasukkan sesendok teh ke dalamnya, menuangkan air mendidih dan menambahkan sesendok gula. Setelah mengaduknya, ia menyesap teh itu. Hangat—panas—teh menuruni kerongkongannya, menghangatkan abdomen si surai merah. Ia mendudukkan diri di salah satu kursi, lalu menyantap sarapannya dengan santai.

Ketika jam menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan pagi, Akashi keluar dari rumahnya—lebih tepatnya, mansion. Si surai merah itu berjalan ke arah kebun di samping rumah, dimana terlihat semak mawar merah di segala penjuru. Akashi mengeluarkan segulung selang dari sudut kebun, menyalakan keran, dan mengarahkannya ke arah semak-semak mawar.

Libur atau tidak, rasanya sama saja bagi Akashi. Bedanya, kalau hari libur gurunya tidak akan datang ke rumah. Seperti hari ini. Sebenarnya bisa saja Akashi kembali bergelung di kasur nyamannya—tapi semak-semak mawar itu menunggu disirami. Kalau ibunya pulang, Akashi tidak ingin beliau melihat mawar-mawar kesayangannya mati. Walau frekuensi orangtuanya pulang bisa dihitung dengan jari, sih.

Bosan? Akashi sendiri tidak tahu apa dia bosan atau tidak dengan kehidupan yang sama setiap hari. Fasilitas rumahnya lengkap. Ada lapangan basket kecil di belakang rumah yang jadi ajang melepas penatnya. Sepi?

...mungkin iya. Bagaimana tidak sepi kalau kau hanya tinggal seorang diri dalam sebuah rumah besar di lahan seluas kurang-lebih satu hektar? Abaikan sang guru privat. Ia hanya datang lima kali seminggu, tujuh jam sehari. Tapi... lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali.

Akashi tersenyum masam. Ia menengadah, menatap langit yang terlihat kurang cerah. Dahinya berkerut ketika melihat awan gelap bergulung di bagian timur. Sepertinya tak lama lagi akan hujan. Setelah selesai menyiram, ia mematikan keran dan menyimpan selangnya lagi. Si kepala merah itu kembali ke dalam rumah, berniat mengambil bola basket. Ketika melewati ruang tamu, manik dwiwarna-nya menangkap bunga yang jadi hiasan di vas sudut ruangan. Ia mendekati vas itu, membelai mahkota lili yang mulai berubah warna jadi kuning kecokelatan.

Akashi menghela nafas panjang. Sepertinya ia harus mengurungkan niat untuk bermain basket. Tidak ingin mengambil risiko dimarahi oleh sang ibu yang merupakan seorang penggemar bunga karena lili penghias ruangan layu.

* * *

Hiruk pikuk terjadi di sekeliling pemuda bersurai merah itu. Sepasang iris beda warnanya menatap ke segala penjuru, memperhatikan setiap pejalan kaki. Seorang wanita yang menggandeng anak laki-laki kecil dengan es krim di tangannya... sekelompok anak muda berpakaian nyentrik... sepasang kekasih yang bermesraan di bawah sebuah pohon tanpa peduli pandangan publik... dan banyak hal lain memenuhi pandangan Akashi.

Senyum tipis terpampang di wajah pemuda bermanik heterokrom itu. Ia memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana, terus berjalan sembari menikmati pemandangan di tempat itu. Ah, rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali ia pergi ke daerah ini. Sayang sekali di hari sepagi ini cuaca sudah mendung. Ia jadi sedikit menyesal karena sudah menyiram semak mawarnya. Tapi, yah... mendung tak berarti hujan. Toh banyak juga orang berlalu-lalang di jalan ini, tidak peduli mendung.

Mengabaikan tatapan penuh minat sekelompok gadis berdandanan _gal_ dari salah satu sudut jalan, Akashi terus melangkah hingga sampai di sebuah _florist_. Kalimat 'KUROKO' terpampang jelas di papan nama tepat di atas bangunan. Kerincing ringan lonceng terdengar ketika si surai merah mendorong pintu kaca _florist_. Ruangan penuh warna-warni bunga menyambutnya, menghantarkan pemandangan segar karena dipadukan dengan pendingin ruangan. Akashi termenung ketika menyadari betapa sepinya tempat itu. Tidak biasa. Biasanya tempat itu dipenuhi pengunjung sehingga menyebabkan si penjaga toko sibuk. Tapi kali ini… serius, masa cuma ia sendiri?

"Selamat datang."

Kepala Akashi terputar cepat ke sumber suara. Manik dwiwarna-nya menyipit ketika menyadari eksistensi seorang pemuda di belakang kasir, duduk santai dengan buku di tangan pucatnya. Tunggu dulu... rasanya tadi tempat ini kosong tanpa pengunjung atau penjaga toko? Sejak kapan pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu ada di sana?

Merah dan emas bertemu dengan _aquamarine_ yang datar. Hening beberapa detik, hingga si _baby blue_ memecah keheningan.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Akashi mengerjap, mengembalikan kesadarannya. "Aku mencari bunga lili. Yang putih. Bisa kuminta sebuket?"

Tersenyum tipis, si _baby blue_ mengangguk. Ia meletakkan buku yang dibacanya dan melangkah ke salah satu sudut toko. "Tunggu sebentar."

Akashi mengangguk. Selagi si _baby blue_ sibuk dengan bunga lili, Akashi melihat-lihat bunga lain sembari menggali ingatannya. Toko ini sudah jadi langganan Akashi selama bertahun-tahun. Seingat Akashi, ia tidak pernah melihat si _baby blue_ itu sebelumnya. Apa pemuda itu pegawai baru?

Ketika Akashi tengah memperhatikan sekelompok bunga matahari di salah satu sisi, si _baby blue_ kembali dengan bunga-bunga lili di pelukannya. Akashi mengangkat wajah dan mendekati pemuda berkulit pucat yang sedang mengeluarkan selembar plastik bening itu. Sepasang manik heterokrom Akashi memperhatikan setiap gerak-geriknya. Bagaimana tangannya dengan lincah membungkus bunga-bunga lili itu dan mengikatnya menggunakan sehelai pita berwarna biru muda—sewarna dengan rambutnya.

Manik _aquamarine_ itu mendadak terangkat, beradu dengan heterokrom Akashi. Semburat pink samar langsung terlihat di pipi Akashi, membuat si surai merah menundukkan wajah karena malu.

"Silakan," ujar si _baby blue_ dengan senyum tipis di wajah pucatnya.

Akashi mengambil bunga yang diulurkan pemuda itu, merogoh saku dan mengeluarkan selembar uang.

"Tunggu se—"

"Simpan kembaliannya," sahut Akashi cepat sambil bergegas keluar dari tempat itu, tidak mempedulikan si _baby blue_ yang masih terpaku di tempatnya. Terlambat menyadari bahwa warna pink yang nyaris tidak terlihat mulai menjalar di pipi pucat itu.

.

Beberapa langkah keluar dari _florist_, Akashi menatap langit dengan was-was. Sepertinya sebentar lagi benar-benar hujan. Pemilik manik dwiwarna itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk berbelok di sebuah gang antara dua toko. Atap dua bangunan yang nyaris bersentuhan itu mungkin bisa melindungi dirinya dari hujan. Benarlah, tak lama kemudian Akashi mendengar rintik air membentur atap. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Beruntung ia sudah pernah menyusuri setiap gang di daerah ini, sehingga ia tahu harus lewat jalan yang mana.

"Kenapa aku tidak menyiapkan payung..." rutuk Akashi pelan. Walau tahu lewat jalan mana, tetap saja akan memakan waktu. Lebih lama, pula.

Hujan turun makin deras, membuat udara serasa dingin menggigit. Air mengalir kencang dari atap bangunan, membasahi gang yang Akashi lewati. Si surai merah itu menaikkan resleting jaketnya untuk menghalau dingin. Rupanya tidak hanya Akashi yang memilih lewat gang kecil. Beberapa orang juga berpapasan dengannya, membuat si rambut merah harus berkali-kali memiringkan tubuh agar mereka bisa lewat. Ia mendecak kesal karena langkah mereka begitu terburu-buru, membuat air terciprat ke segala arah.

Ketika sampai di sebuah persimpangan, Akashi memutuskan untuk berbelok ke arah kiri. Setahunya gang di bagian kiri lebih longgar sehingga ia tidak perlu terus memiringkan tubuh. Baru saja berbelok, mendadak Akashi menubruk sesuatu yang besar dengan keras. Cukup keras untuk membuatnya terdorong beberapa langkah ke belakang. Dengusan kesal keluar dari bibir tipisnya ketika aliran air dari atap salah satu gedung membasahi pundak kirinya.

"Jalan pakai mata, dasar bocah."

Akashi mendelik galak ketika mendengar kalimat itu. Manik heterokromnya berubah nyalang, menatap benda—orang—yang tidak sengaja ditabraknya. Dua orang pemuda bertubuh tinggi dan kekar menjulang di hadapan si surai merah, membuat perbedaan tinggi mereka terlihat jelas.

"Ooh… berandalan biasa," decih Akashi tenang ketika melihat penampilan kedua orang itu. "Tolong minggir. Aku sedang buru-buru."

"Apa katamu?" Salah satu pemuda itu menarik kerah jaket Akashi, membuatnya sedikit terangkat hingga terpaksa berjinjit. "Ulangi ucapanmu… Tuan Muda penggemar bunga."

Manik beda warna milik Akashi menyipit. "Siapa kau, berani memerintahku?"

"Lebih baik segera minta maaf pada temanku, Tuan Muda," sahut pemuda yang lain. Ia merebut buket lili dari tangan Akashi. "Atau bungamu kuhancurkan."

Akashi tidak menjawab ancaman itu. Matanya menatap tajam tepat ke dalam mata pemuda di hadapannya—dan makin tajam seiring berjalannya waktu. Mereka mengabaikan air hujan yang membasahi tubuh lewat jarak di antara atap dua bangunan.

"Aku tidak suka tatapanmu," desis pemuda yang memegang kerah jaket Akashi.

"Tidak ada yang minta pendapatmu," balas Akashi. Ia mencengkeram pergelangan tangan besar itu. "Lepaskan tanganmu. Kau mengotori jaketku."

Pemuda itu menyeringai. "Sombong sekali kau. Kaupikir siapa dirimu?"

"Bukankah tadi kau memanggilku 'Tuan Muda'?" cengkeraman Akashi menguat, matanya bertambah tajam. "Karena kau—kalian memanggilku seperti itu… berarti sekarang kalian pelayanku. Kuperintahkan kau untuk melepas tangan kotormu. Sekarang juga."

"Kurang ajar!" Pemuda itu melayangkan tinjunya ke pipi Akashi, menghantamnya telak tanpa perlawanan sedikitpun. Pemuda berambut merah menyala itu langsung membentur tanah. Akashi bangkit, mengusap darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Ia menoleh ke samping, meludahkan saliva yang kini berwarna kemerahan.

"Itu akibatnya kalau kau sombong, bocah!" umpat pemuda yang tadi memukul Akashi. Ia mengambil buket lili dari tangan rekannya, kemudian menginjaknya sampai bercampur dengan air dan lumpur. "Makan bunga ini! Sudah kuinjak sampai lumat!"

Akashi mendesah, mendekati pemuda itu dengan gontai. Seringai di wajah pemuda tadi langsung hilang ketika Akashi merogoh saku celana—menusukkan sesuatu ke arah wajahnya secepat kilat. Beruntung ia sempat menghindar ke samping. Benda berkilau itu hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya.

"Apa itu?!" pekik rekan si pemuda. Matanya menyipit, kemudian mengerjap saat menyadari benda di tangan Akashi. "Itu… gunting?"

Pemuda yang tadi memukul Akashi langsung menjauh, berlari ke arah rekannya. Jantungnya berdebar keras—namun seakan berhenti ketika Akashi menatapnya dari balik pundak. Mata pemuda itu terbuka lebar, menampakkan iris berwarna emas menyala. Membuat bulu romanya berdiri.

"Bunga itu kubeli untuk ruang tamuku," desis Akashi. Jemarinya menyusup ke pegangan gunting, membuka dan menutupnya. Menimbulkan bunyi yang terasa mengerikan. "Kau berani menginjaknya… berarti kau sudah siap bertemu dengan gunting kesayanganku."

Sorot ketakutan terlihat jelas di mata kedua pemuda itu. Seringai bak iblis terpampang di wajah basah Akashi, membuatnya terlihat makin mengerikan.

"Mau coba… hmm?" tawar Akashi lagi. Ia mendekat selangkah, namun kedua pemuda itu mundur. Ketika Akashi bersiap melancarkan serangan selanjutnya, kedua pemuda itu dengan kompak berbalik arah dan melancarkan jurus kaki seribu. Lari terbirit-birit.

"Bocah gila!" teriak mereka. Tidak sadar kalau mereka terus berteriak-teriak seperti itu, maka malah mereka yang dikira gila. Akashi memiringkan tubuh dengan santai, mengangkat tangannya yang memegang gunting, lalu mengayunkannya. Gunting berputar beberapa kali di udara, sebelum menancap di dinding tak jauh dari kedua pemuda tadi. Membuat mereka makin histeris dan mempercepat lari.

Akashi masih berdiri di tempatnya sampai mereka tidak terlihat lagi. Kalau melihat jarak lemparan yang begitu tipis dengan target seperti tadi—sepertinya ia berbakat jadi _sniper_. Dengusan geli keluar dari bibir Akashi saat sadar apa yang dipikirkannya. Sesekali berkhayal mungkin tidak ada salahnya. Manik beda warna Akashi melirik bunga lili yang sudah bercampur dengan air dan lumpur. Ia mendengus kesal. Sepertinya ia jadi buang uang percuma.

Apa ia harus pulang dulu untuk berganti pakaian sebelum kembali ke _florist_? Atau langsung kembali ke _florist_, menunggu hujan reda lalu pulang? Atau langsung kembali ke _florist_, membeli sebuket lagi, menunggu hujan reda, kemudian pulang? Akashi menengadah, menatap hujan yang sepertinya akan berlangsung lama. Ia butuh tempat berteduh—setidaknya, untuk saat ini.

.

Akashi Seijuuro berlari kecil, menimbulkan bunyi kecipak setiap kali kakinya menginjak jalanan. Ia mengusap wajah, berusaha menghilangkan air yang menghalangi pandangannya. Sekitar seratus meter lagi ia sampai di _florist_ langganannya—walau sekujur tubuhnya sudah basah kuyup. Kenapa ia tidak meneduh di tempat lain? Sederhana. Karena setiap tempat yang ingin dihampirinya pasti sudah penuh oleh orang yang juga berteduh.

Lokasi di sekitar _florist_ itu sepi, tidak ada orang yang lewat selain Akashi. Membuat pemuda itu heran. Kemana perginya semua orang yang dilihatnya saat berangkat tadi? Mereka seolah hilang ditelan bumi begitu saja. Kenapa mereka tidak berteduh di kawasan ini?

_"__Ah, lupakan. Kalau mereka berteduh di sini, aku tidak dapat tempat berteduh,"_ ucap Akashi dalam hati.

Akashi menghela nafas lega ketika mengetahui bagian depan _florist_ yang kosong tanpa seorangpun. Ia mempercepat langkah, melesat ke depan toko itu. Pemuda itu mendudukkan diri di bagian samping agar tidak menghalangi akses keluar-masuk, memeluk lutut untuk menghalau dingin. Rasanya seperti duduk di taman bunga karena berbagai macam tanaman yang dipajang di bagian depan toko seakan mengelilinginya. Namun Akashi sama sekali tidak berniat masuk dan minta bantuan terhadap pemilik toko yang merupakan kenalan dekatnya. Tidak, kalau ia masuk, maka tempat itu akan kotor karena lumpur di sepatunya—sekaligus basah mengingat kondisi Akashi yang basah kuyup saat ini.

Menit-menit berlalu. Hujan tidak juga reda, malah bertambah deras. Membuat _mood_ Akashi makin buruk. Udara lembab membuat pakaiannya tidak kunjung kering. Si surai merah kini bisa merasakan jemarinya yang dingin sampai seakan membeku. Ia mendesah, memeluk diri makin erat. Bahkan pemuda itu tidak menyadari pintu toko terbuka dan keluarlah seorang pria paruh baya.

"_Ano_…"

Akashi berjengit, memutar kepalanya cepat ke asal suara. Mengacuhkan rasa pening karena gerakan refleksnya itu. Matanya membulat sejenak ketika menyadari kehadiran pria bermanik _aquamarine_ yang tengah tersenyum itu. Melihat manik _aquamarine_-nya, Akashi jadi teringat pemuda yang menjaga _florist_ tadi pagi. Mereka memiliki mata yang sama, _aquamarine_ yang memancarkan sorot lembut.

"Sudah kuduga, Akashi_-san_," sapa pria itu ramah.

"_Jii-san_," balas Akashi, berdiri dan membungkuk sedikit. "Maaf aku mengotori tokomu, _Jii-san_. Tempat lain sudah penuh. Aku tidak punya alternatif lain selain di tempat ini."

Pemilik toko itu mengibaskan tangannya seolah mengusir lalat. "Jangan sungkan, Akashi_-san_. Aku dengan senang hati meminjamkan tempat untukmu. Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kaulakukan di luar sini?"

"Aku berteduh, _Jii-san_," Akashi terdiam sejenak, "dan aku tidak masuk ke tokomu karena nanti tokomu kotor."

Pria paruh baya itu tertawa renyah. "Apaan… eh, Akashi_-san_, bibirmu lebam. Apa yang terjadi?"

Akashi meraba sudut bibirnya yang ternyata membiru. Tadi ia tidak merasakan perih karena tidak memikirkannya, tapi karena pemilik toko itu bertanya… rasa perihnya kembali terasa. Akashi meringis samar, namun pria itu menangkap perubahan ekspresi di wajahnya.

"Tunggu sebentar, Akashi_-san_," pria paruh baya itu masuk lagi ke toko. Tak lama kemudian ia kembali dengan selembar handuk merah di tangannya, dan sebuah _uwabaki_ di tangan lain. Ia mengulurkan handuk itu ke Akashi. "Pakailah ini, Akashi_-san_. Kalau terus seperti itu, kau bisa masuk angin. Lepas sepatumu kalau kau tidak mau mengotori lantai. Ini, kubawakan _uwabaki_."

Akashi tersenyum tipis, merasa tertolong oleh kebaikan si pemilik toko. Ia mengambil handuk dari tangan pria yang mengenakan apron biru itu, menyelubungkannya di sekeliling pundak. Ia duduk lagi, melepas sepatu dan menggantinya dengan _uwabaki_ pinjaman.

"Benar-benar terima kasih, _Jii-san_," ujar Akashi, merapatkan handuknya. Si pemilik toko menyunggingkan senyum ramahnya, membimbing Akashi memasuki toko. "Putraku hari ini libur. Tinggi badannya hampir sama denganmu, jadi mungkin ada kaos yang bisa kaupakai."

Alis Akashi terangkat. Putra?

Pemilik toko membuka pintu di bagian belakang kasir. Sebuah ruangan yang memancarkan kehangatan langsung menyambut—seperti ruang tamu. Perabot di situ tersusun dengan apik dan rapi, tanpa menimbulkan kesan kaku. Hanya saja kardus-kardus berisi berbagai macam bunga memenuhi salah satu sisi.

"Tetsuya?" panggil si pemilik toko, agak keras supaya suaranya terdengar dari berbagai sudut.

Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar langkah kaki. Seorang pemuda melangkah ringan, turun melalui tangga di bagian kiri ruangan. Akashi mengerjap. Ia baru tahu kalau tempat ini adalah toko merangkap rumah.

Akashi terdiam di tempatnya ketika melihat pemuda yang berjalan mendekat itu. Mata _aquamarine_… kulit putih pucat dan raut wajah datar… tubuh kurus dan terlihat ringkih… Akashi yakin, ini adalah pemuda yang melayaninya tadi pagi.

"_Hai, Otou-san_," jawab pemuda itu.

Dahi Akashi berkerut. Tung—apa? _Otou-san_? Berarti… dia putra sang pemilik toko?

"Tetsuya, ini Akashi_-san_. Apa kau punya pakaian yang bisa dipakainya?"

Manik _aquamarine_ itu menelusur pemuda yang berdiri di belakang sang ayah, lalu mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Kurasa ada. Mari masuk, Akashi_-kun_. Sebaiknya kau membersihkan diri."

Sang pemilik toko tersenyum, menepuk bahu Akashi. "Dia putraku, Kuroko Tetsuya. Ikutlah dengannya, Akashi_-san_. Kurasa kau harus mandi dulu."

Semburat merah tipis menjalar di wajah Akashi. Ia menunduk pertanda terima kasih, lalu bergegas menyusul Kuroko Tetsuya yang sudah terlebih dahulu menaiki tangga ke lantai dua.

Ketika sampai di lorong lantai dua, Kuroko membuka sebuah pintu dan memasukinya. Sebuah ruangan kecil terlihat di balik pintu. Sederhana, bercat biru muda dengan perabot yang disusun rapi.

"Masuklah, Akashi_-kun_," ujar Kuroko pada Akashi yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu. Ia menggeledah lemari pakaiannya, mengeluarkan beberapa potong pakaian. "Ini, Akashi_-kun_. Kamar mandi di sana," lanjutnya sembari menunjuk sebuah pintu di salah satu sisi. "Kusarankan kau pakai air dingin. Perubahan suhu mendadak terkadang berefek kurang baik bagi tubuh."

Akashi menyeringai kecil, menerima pakaian yang diberikan Kuroko. "Terima kasih… Tetsuya," ujarnya sebelum menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi. Tidak menyadari Kuroko yang masih berdiri di tempat itu selama beberapa detik dengan semburat merah tipis di kulit pucatnya.

.

Ketika keluar dari kamar mandi dalam kondisi segar, Akashi mendapati Kuroko sedang duduk di ranjang dengan sebuah buku di tangannya. Manik _aquamarine_-nya terlihat begitu serius membaca setiap kata di buku itu. Akashi mendekati Kuroko. Pemuda itu masih tidak menyadarinya.

"Tetsuya," sapanya. Membuat yang disapa berjengit kaget. Ah, rupanya kehadiran Akashi benar-benar tidak disadari tadi…

"Oh, Akashi_-kun_…" Kuroko meletakkan buku, menghampiri Akashi. "Biar kujemur pakaianmu, Akashi_-kun_. Selagi aku menjemur, kompres lukamu dengan es. Itu, sudah kusiapkan di dekat kotak P3K."

Kuroko mengambil pakaian basah dari tangan Akashi, bergegas keluar kamar untuk menjemur pakaian Akashi di lantai bawah. Menjemur di dalam ruangan, mengingat saat ini hujan deras. Sepeninggal Kuroko, Akashi duduk di ranjang dan meraih sekantong es yang disebutkan si _baby blue_ tadi, menempelkannya di bagian wajahnya yang luka.

Sepasang manik dwiwarna Akashi menyapu setiap sudut ruangan. Mulai dari ranjang berseprai putih yang didudukinya, meja belajar di samping ranjang, hingga rak di dekat jendela. Tertarik, si surai merah itu berdiri dan mendekati rak. Membaca judul buku-buku yang tertata rapi di situ. Mata Akashi menyipit. Kebanyakan buku kedokteran—spesialis hati. Sepertinya Kuroko ingin jadi seorang dokter spesialis, eh?

Akashi bergeser, jemarinya menelusuri deretan buku lain. Tidak ada _manga_ di situ, hanya novel dan buku-buku kedokteran. Tanpa sengaja mata Akashi terarah ke sebuah foto di salah satu bagian. Foto seorang pria—yang dikenalinya sebagai pemilik toko—Kuroko yang masih balita, dan seorang wanita berambut sewarna dengan rambut Kuroko. Mereka tersenyum lebar ke arah kamera. Rasa iri sedikit menyelimuti Akashi. Di rumah ia tidak punya satupun foto keluarga seperti ini. Orangtuanya terlalu sibuk untuk sekedar foto bersama, dan setiap mereka pulang Akashi selalu lupa meminta foto.

"Akashi_-kun_."

Akashi berputar cepat, terkejut mendengar suara itu. Terlihat seorang Kuroko Tetsuya berdiri sekitar satu meter darinya, menatapnya datar dengan sepasang lautan _aquamarine_. Jantung Akashi berdegup keras. Sepertinya ia akan menjalani senam jantung di tempat ini. Aura pemuda itu tipis sekali!

"Kau mengagetkanku, Tetsuya," ujar Akashi, berusaha tetap datar dan dingin. "Kapan kau masuk?"

"Baru saja," sahut Kuroko. Ia duduk di ranjang, menepuknya perlahan. "Kemarilah, Akashi_-kun_. Biar kuobati lukamu."

Akashi—lagi-lagi—menurut. Ia menurunkan plastik es supaya Kuroko bisa melihat lukanya. Tangan pucat Kuroko menyentuh pipi Akashi, memperhatikan bagian bawah bibirnya yang luka. "Apa kau tadi berkelahi, Akashi_-kun_?"

Akashi terdiam sejenak sebelum mengangguk. "Maaf, Tetsuya. Bunganya rusak."

"Tak apa," Kuroko tersenyum tipis. "Lagipula, aku masih simpan kembaliannya. Kau bisa dapat satu buket lagi tanpa membayar."

Akashi meringis masam. Ia menatap Kuroko yang mengambil selembar kapas dan membubuhinya dengan cairan bening dari sebuah botol. Akashi mengernyit, tidak tahu apa itu. Mungkin sejenis obat. Si _baby blue_ meletakkan tangannya di sebelah pipi Akashi, menyentuhkan kapasnya di bagian bibir yang luka. Rasa perih langsung terasa ketika kapas basah menyentuh luka, membuat Akashi berjengit kaget.

"Sakit, Tetsuya," ujar Akashi blak-blakan. Dahinya berkerut tanda tidak suka.

"Maaf," Kuroko memperlembut gerakannya. Sesekali si surai merah itu meringis menahan perih. "Kenapa kau berkelahi, Akashi_-kun_?"

"Aku tak sengaja menabrak dua orang berandalan kelas teri, lalu mereka mengucapkan kata yang—menurutku—tidak sopan, kemudian memukulku. Bunganya… diinjak."

"Mereka tidak tahu keindahan sebuah bunga," Kuroko mendengus. "Akashi_-kun_ rupanya pelanggan di sini, ya? Setelah kuingat-ingat lagi, _Otou-san_ sering bercerita tentang Akashi_-kun_ padaku."

Netra Akashi membulat sejenak. "_Jii-san_ sering cerita?"

Kuroko mengangguk. "_Otou-san_ cerita kalau kau juga sering mampir saat jam pelajaran. Ia sempat curiga kau bolos."

"Aku _home-schooling_," Akashi memejamkan matanya. "Belum pernah sekalipun aku masuk ke sekolah reguler. Hanya lewat saja. Aku juga tidak punya teman di rumah."

Dahi Kuroko berkerut. "Tidak punya teman? Kenapa?"

"Hanya ada satu rumah di lingkunganku—rumahku. Di bagian belakang hanya ada hutan dan bukit. Lalu danau."

"Orangtuamu?"

"Mereka bekerja," ringis Akashi ketika mendadak Kuroko terlalu keras menyentuh lukanya. "Pelan-pelan, Tetsuya."

Kuroko tersentak pelan. "_Gomen_. Di mana mereka bekerja, Akashi_-kun_?" tanyanya lagi, lebih berhati-hati mengobati luka Akashi.

"Sekarang mereka mengurus cabang di luar negeri. Aku lupa dimana, tapi yang jelas daerah tropis."

"Hoo…" Kuroko mengangguk-angguk pelan. Ia terdiam, berusaha mencari topik lain yang ingin diutarakan. "Rumahmu jauh dari sini, Akashi_-kun_?"

"Tidak. Hanya kurang-lebih dua kilometer. Aku bisa jalan."

"Itu jauh, Akashi_-kun_."

"Itu kenyataan, Tetsuya."

Gerakan Kuroko terhenti, membuat Akashi terdiam beberapa detik sebelum membuka matanya. Lautan dwiwarna langsung bertemu dengan _aquamarine_, saling menatap dalam. Sebelah alis Akashi terangkat.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, Tetsuya?"

"Ah, tidak…" Kuroko melemparkan kapas ke tempat sampah di dekat meja belajar. "Aku hanya berpendapat mata Akashi_-kun_ indah sekali. Emas dan merah."

Akashi merasa wajahnya memanas. Ia menyeringai, berharap rasa panas itu berkurang. "Mata ayahku emas, sedangkan ibuku merah. Keduanya mengalir dalam diriku."

"Kalau aku hanya mewarisi kedua mata _Otou-san_," Kuroko terkekeh renyah. "Wajah dan rambutku begitu mirip dengan mendiang _Okaa-san_. Hanya tinggi, jenis kelamin dan umur yang membedakan kami."

Akashi yakin ia melihat sorot kesedihan di lautan _aquamarine_ yang sekilas tampak datar itu. Senyum tipis di bibir Kuroko juga terlihat sebagai senyum muram. Baru saja Akashi berniat membuka mulut, Kuroko mendahuluinya.

"_Okaa-san_ meninggal lima tahun lalu karena sakit. Aku dan _Otou-san_ akhirnya mengelola _florist_ yang semula jadi usaha keluarga _Okaa-san_."

Akashi terdiam sejenak. "Karena itu kau berniat jadi dokter?"

Kuroko mengangguk. Ia melirik jam di salah satu sisi yang menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas. Akashi ikut melihat ke arah jam, mengernyit samar. Waktu terasa berlari hari ini. Si _baby blue_ berdiri, beranjak dari kamar.

"Mau ke mana, Tetsuya?"

"Memasak, Akashi_-kun_," sahut Kuroko. "Mau ikut? Sederhana saja. Hanya telur. _Otou-san_ sedang menyukai itu akhir-akhir ini. Tapi aku tidak terlalu pandai memasak."

"Kubantu," Akashi berdiri dan segera menyusul Kuroko yang mendahuluinya turun.

Sesampainya di dapur, Kuroko membuka kulkas dan mengeluarkan beberapa butir telur ayam. Kemudian mengambil sebuah mangkuk, memecahkan telur di atasnya. Akashi yang memperhatikan pemuda itu mengerjap pelan.

"Tetsuya, kau mau buat _tamagoyaki_?"

Kuroko mengangguk tanpa menoleh, masih sibuk memecahkan telur. Setelah semua telur berada di dalam mangkuk, ia mulai mengocoknya hingga tercampur rata. Sementara itu Akashi mengedarkan pandangannya seakan mencari sesuatu. Tak lama kemudian ia berjalan melewati Kuroko, tangannya meraih sesuatu yang terletak di rak bagian atas. Sebotol kecap asin. Akashi mendekati Kuroko, meraih sendok teh dan menuangkan kecap asin di atasnya. Si surai merah sengaja memposisikan tangannya di atas telur agar lebih mudah memasukkan kecap.

"Dua sendok, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi mengangguk. "Kalau satu sendok, rasanya nanti jadi agak hambar, Tetsuya. Kalau tadi kau menggunakan enam butir telur, maka takaran yang pas adalah dua sendok teh kecap asin," jelasnya sembari menyimpan botol kecap.

Kuroko mengangguk-angguk, paham sekarang. Tidak heran kenapa telur yang dibuatnya selalu terasa agak hambar. Ternyata ia kurang menambahkan kecap.

"Tetsuya, kau punya wajan anti lengket? Lebih baik kalau wajannya persegi."

"Punya, Akashi-kun," Kuroko meletakkan mangkuk telur, menggeledah rak bagian bawah yang berisi berbagai panci dan wajan. Tak lama kemudian ia mengeluarkan sebuah wajan datar berbentuk persegi.

"Tolong panaskan minyak di atasnya, Tetsuya. Takar minyaknya, sekitar dua sendok makan."

Kuroko mengangguk. Si surai _baby blue_ itu melewati Akashi, menjulurkan tangan untuk mengambil minyak. Sayangnya tangan Kuroko tidak sampai. Menyadari usaha si _baby blue_, Akashi menyambar kantong minyak dan memberikannya ke Kuroko. Kuroko mengangguk tanda terima kasih, menuangkan minyak sedikit demi sedikit. Selesai dengan tugasnya, ia kembali mendekati Akashi.

"Tadi sudah kumasukkan kecap asin... Tetsuya, tolong ambilkan gula pasir dan merica."

Si _baby blue_ meraih stoples gula, lalu wadah merica di rak yang sama dengan kecap tadi.

"Tolong masukkan dua sendok makan gula, Tetsuya."

Kuroko mengangguk, memasukkan dua sendok makan gula ke dalam adonan telur. "Mericanya, Akashi-kun?"

"Sebentar..." Akashi meletakkan mangkuk telur, meraih wadah merica dari tangan Kuroko. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia mulai mengocok wadah itu hingga bubuk merica berjatuhan. Sedikit demi sedikit, sesekali menyuruh Kuroko mengaduk adonan dan sesekali pula mencicip. Senyum tipis tampak di wajahnya setelah dirasanya adonan itu pas.

Akashi mendekati kompor, menuangkan adonan di atas wajan. "Merica tadi ditambahkan secukupnya, Tetsuya. Setelah ini, masak telurnya. Jangan terlalu tipis, tapi juga jangan terlalu tebal. Tunggu sampai setengah matang."

Kuroko menganggukkan kepalanya, tanda mengerti. Ia ingat, telur yang dibuatnya seringkali gagal karena adonannya terlalu tipis. Pemuda itu menengadah, menatap Akashi yang masih menuangkan adonan. Tiba-tiba kepala Akashi bergerak, balas memandang Kuroko yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu, Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi diiringi seringai kecil.

Kuroko menurunkan pandangannya, menggeleng pelan. "Tidak… aku hanya merasa kalau Akashi_-kun_ terlihat benar-benar mahir memasak."

"Orangtuaku mulai jarang pulang sejak umurku tujuh tahun. Itu artinya aku harus belajar hidup mandiri," Akashi meraih sumpit, mulai menggulung telur yang setengah matang. "Di rumahku juga tidak ada pelayan. Tidak ada sopir pribadi. Hanya aku sendiri di lahan seluas satu hektare lebih."

Mata Kuroko membulat. "Apa Akashi_-kun_ tidak kesepian?"

Gerakan Akashi terhenti. Ia menatap tangannya yang masih menggulung telur sampai rapi. "Sepi, ya…" Ia menuangkan sesendok adonan lagi. "…aku sudah terbiasa, Tetsuya."

Kuroko terdiam, menatap ke manik dwiwarna Akashi. Walau si surai merah berkata seperti itu, pandangan mata tidak bisa berbohong. Pemuda itu jelas-jelas merasa sepi. Kuroko tidak berkata apa-apa setelah itu. Ia hanya memperhatikan Akashi yang dengan telaten menuangkan adonan telur. Membuat aroma gurih menguar di udara.

* * *

"Enak, Akashi_-kun_."

Akashi tersenyum tipis mendengar komentar Kuroko. Ia memperhatikan Kuroko yang tengah mencicipi masakannya. Si surai merah duduk di seberang Kuroko, terbatasi oleh meja makan.

"Apa mericanya terlalu banyak, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko menggeleng. "Tidak. Enak sekali, Akashi_-kun_. Ah, biar kupanggil _Otou-san_. Kalian harus makan duluan, biar aku yang tunggu toko. Aku belum terlalu lapar."

"Hmm…" lenguh Akashi, menyadarkan punggung di sandaran kursi. Jemarinya menggaruk rambut merah yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Ia melirik jam dinding—pukul dua belas lebih sedikit. Hujan belum juga berhenti. Ah, jangan katakan kalau ia harus menginap…

"Akashi_-san_."

Akashi menoleh, mendapati Ayah Kuroko yang memasuki dapur. Ia tersenyum tipis, menyambut kedatangan si tuan rumah. "Silakan duduk, _Jii-san_. Biar kuambilkan nasi," ujarnya sambil berdiri dan meraih sendok nasi.

"Padahal Akashi_-san_ tamu kami, tapi malah kau yang menyuguhi," si pria paruh baya tertawa renyah—kekehan yang mirip dengan putranya.

"Sebagai tanda terima kasih karena anda begitu baik hati padaku, Kuroko_-san_," jawab Akashi sopan, menyodorkan piring berisi nasi yang diterima dengan senang hati oleh Ayah Kuroko.

Ayah Kuroko tertawa lagi. Ia menatap hidangan yang tersaji di hadapannya. "Wah… sepertinya enak. Tunggu, apa kau yang memasaknya, Akashi_-san_?"

"Aku hanya membantu Tetsuya, _Jii-san_," Akashi menyunggingkan senyum misterius. "Silakan, _Jii-san_."

Ayah Kuroko tersenyum, mengambil sepotong telur. Menggunakan sendok, ia memasukkan telur dan nasi ke mulutnya. Tak lama kemudian senyum senang tampak di wajahnya.

"Enak sekali!" pujinya. "Terima kasih sudah membantu Tetsuya, Akashi_-san_. Aku benar-benar berhutang padamu."

Akashi menggeleng pelan sembari mengambil bagiannya sendiri. "Kalian tidak berhutang apa-apa padaku, _Jii-san_. Malah aku yang berhutang."

"Kita anggap impas saja. Rasanya mirip dengan masakan istriku," Ayah Kuroko tersenyum simpul, kembali melahap makanannya. "Ngomong-ngomong, jarang sekali kulihat wajah Tetsuya sesumringah itu."

Sebelah alis Akashi terangkat. Memangnya wajah Kuroko tadi sumringah? Sepertinya tidak. Rasanya wajah pemuda itu tetap datar, sedatar tembok Cina. Apa karena mereka ayah-beranak, jadi Kuroko Senior bisa tahu perubahan ekspresi anaknya? Hubungan darah memang tidak bisa diremehkan.

"Tetsuya jarang sekali terlihat cerah setelah istriku meninggal," lanjut Ayah Kuroko. Akashi hanya diam, mendengarkan. "Istriku meninggal karena sirosis, Akashi_-san_. Setelah itu Tetsuya seakan terperangkap dalam dunianya sendiri. Aku sampai bingung dengan perubahan sikapnya."

Akashi menatap si pemilik florist, menyendok telur dan memasukkan ke mulutnya. Sorot pria itu menerawang.

"Semenjak kematian ibunya, Tetsuya berniat menjadi seorang dokter spesialis hati. Tapi…" Kuroko Senior terdiam sejenak, hanya untuk menggeleng pelan. "Ah, sebaiknya jangan dibahas sekarang…"

Alis Akashi terangkat, tanda penasaran. "Ada apa, _Jii-san_?"

Ayah Kuroko melirik dengan mata hitamnya yang berkilat bagai burung hantu. "Kau yakin mau mendengarnya, Akashi_-san_?"

"Kalau itu bisa meringankan bebanmu, _Jii-san_."

Ayah Kuroko terdiam sejenak. Ia menghela nafas panjang, seakan mengambil ancang-ancang. "Kalau begitu, dengarkan baik-baik, Akashi_-san_…"

Akashi mencondongkan tubuh, mengangguk tanda mengerti. Kuroko Senior merendahkan nada bicaranya, seakan membicarakan suatu rahasia. Membuat netra Akashi melebar setelah mendengar kalimatnya.

**To be Continued**

* * *

**A/N:**

Moshi-moshi, Minna. Katsuki SAL desu. Yoroshiku.

Bentar, saya bingung mau nulis apa di sini... Ini... sebenernya fic tantangan dari abang saya yang seorang fudan itu... dan saya sudah menyelesaikannya sampai end. Jadi... mau di-apdet setiap kapan, Minna?#eh

Bagaimana menurut anda? Gaje, ya? Aneh, ya? Banyak typo, ya?#plak

Thanks for Abang Al, yang memberi saya tantangan dalam dunia tulis-menulis. Aaand... special thanks for Abang Lele yang sudah mengizinkan saya menulis cerita hidupnya~ I lope you~ *ditampol*

Oh, ngomong-ngomong... apa Minna-sama tahu apa arti 'flame' dalam dunia fanfiction? Saya author newbie, jadi... nggak tahu istilah begituan. Mohon bimbingannya! *sujud sembah*

Oke, itu aja author's note. Have a nice day, Minna~


	2. Friend—?

Dalam kegelapan sepasang manik itu mendadak terbuka. Menampakkan sepasang manik beda warna—emas dan merah. Pemilik manik itu mengedarkan pandangannya cepat ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, mencari sesuatu yang membuatnya terbangun di hari selarut ini. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara kucing yang mengeong ribut tidak jauh dari kamarnya.

Akashi Seijuuro mengerang kesal. Ia bangkit, berjalan ke arah pintu kaca kamar dan keluar. Menoleh kesana-sini dari balkon, berniat mencari makhluk _unyu_ yang berani mengganggu tidurnya. Si kucing sih tidak ambil pusing, yang mereka butuhkan hanyalah mengeong tanpa peduli apa hal itu mengganggu si empunya rumah atau tidak.

Keributan itu sukses membuat _mood_ seorang Akashi menjadi jelek. Ia bersandar di pembatas balkon, menghela nafas dalam. Hatinya terasa sesak—dan makin sesak ketika mendadak teringat ucapan Ayah Kuroko kemarin.

Akashi mendesah pelan. Ia melipat tangan, menumpukan sebagian berat tubuh di sikunya. Angin malam membelai rambutnya yang merah menyala.

Entah kenapa perasaannya seperti ditusuk-tusuk.

* * *

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Elegy © ****火月 猿****(Katsuki SAL)**

**Fic based on someone's life story**

* * *

Suara kerincing lembut terdengar ketika Akashi mendorong pintu _florist_. Alis Akashi terangkat ketika menyadari betapa ramainya tempat itu. Puluhan pengunjung berjubelan di kasir, membuat ayah-beranak Kuroko kewalahan.

Akashi tersenyum, mengangkat tangannya ketika Ayah Kuroko menyadari kehadirannya—tanda ia akan menunggu. Ketika pengunjung mulai berkurang, Ayah Kuroko membisikkan sesuatu ke putranya. Kuroko mengangguk lalu memberi isyarat pada Akashi untuk mendekat.

"Mari masuk, Akashi_-kun_," sapa Kuroko sembari melangkah ke arah pintu di belakang kasir.

Akashi mengikuti pemuda _baby blue_ itu, melemparkan senyum singkat ke Ayah Kuroko sebelum berlalu. Sesampainya di ruang tamu, ia melepas sepatu dan menggantinya dengan _uwabaki_. Dilihatnya Kuroko melepaskan apron biru mudanya dan meletakkannya sembarang di atas sebuah kursi.

"Ini bajumu, Tetsuya. Terima kasih banyak atas bantuannya kemarin. Maaf aku merepotkan," ujar Akashi sembari mengulurkan tas karton berisi pakaian Kuroko yang terlipat rapi.

"Tak perlu sungkan, Akashi_-kun_. Aku yang harus berterima kasih karena kau mencucikan bajuku."

Akashi tersenyum tipis. "Jangan khawatir. Hari ini aku sudah membawa payung supaya aku tidak perlu mengotori tokomu."

Kuroko terkekeh renyah. "Tempat ini selalu terbuka untukmu, Akashi_-kun_," ia mendudukkan diri di sofa. "Kemarilah, Akashi_-kun_. Jangan berdiri terus seperti itu."

Akashi duduk di samping Kuroko. "Kau… tidak pernah keluar di hari libur untuk bermain bersama teman-temanmu?"

"_Pertanyaan konyol_," desis Akashi dalam hati. Jelas-jelas ia tahu kalau pemuda itu sama sepertinya—tidak punya teman. Dari sudut matanya, ia melihat Kuroko tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak, Akashi_-kun_. Lebih baik waktuku kuhabiskan untuk membantu _Otou-san_ atau belajar. Daripada bermain tidak jelas. Bisa-bisa aku terjerumus dalam pergaulan yang salah."

Akashi meringis. Pertimbangan yang tepat.

"Ah, tunggu sebentar, Akashi_-kun_. Biar kubuatkan minuman. Akashi_-kun_ mau minum apa?" tanya Kuroko sembari berdiri, bersiap melangkah ke dapur. Namun Akashi menggenggam pergelangan tangannya, menarik Kuroko lembut hingga pemuda itu kembali terduduk di sofa.

"Tidak perlu, Tetsuya. Aku sudah makan sebelum berangkat ke sini," Akashi terdiam sejenak, menatap balik ke lautan _aquamarine_ yang memandangnya penuh tanda tanya. "Ada apa?"

Kuroko menggeleng pelan, mengulum senyum. "Belum pernah aku punya teman sampai sedekat ini," ucapnya, disusul kekehan geli.

Sekilas mata Akashi membulat. Senyum yang nyaris tidak terlihat tersungging di bibir Akashi. "Na, Tetsuya… karena sekarang kita sudah berteman, kau bisa menceritakan apapun yang kau rasakan padaku. Mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti, Akashi_-kun_," jawab Kuroko sambil mengangguk.

Akashi mengacak lembut surai _baby blue_ itu. Ia melirik langit yang cerah lewat jendela. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidup seorang Akashi Seijuuro: ia mendapatkan seorang teman.

"_Ano_, Akashi_-kun_…?"

Akashi menatap Kuroko yang notabene sumber suara. "Ada apa, Tetsuya?"

"Hari ini, maukah kau mengajariku memasak?"

* * *

Pria bersurai hijau itu menaikkan kacamatanya—yang sebenarnya tidak melorot barang sedikitpun dari hidung mancungnya. Ia menatap anak didiknya dengan pandangan menyelidik. Pemuda bersurai merah itu masih sibuk dengan pulpen dan kertasnya, berusaha menyelesaikan soal pemberian sang guru dengan raut wajah santai. Saking khusyuknya sampai tidak menyadari kalau sang guru memperhatikannya sejak tadi.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat berbeda, _nanodayo_," komentar pria berambut hijau bak lumut itu. Membuat Akashi mengangkat kepalanya sejenak sebelum kembali menekuni soal Bahasa Inggris.

"Hmm… benarkah?" balas Akashi singkat.

"Wajahmu lebih cerah," Midorima Shintarou merundukkan tubuh sedikit, berusaha melihat wajah sang murid lebih jelas. "Biasanya wajahmu terlihat kaku, seperti orang tertekan. Apa yang terjadi?"

Akashi menghentikan gerakan pulpennya, menatap Midorima dengan tajam. Senyum manis dibuat-buat terlukis di wajahnya, membuat Midorima merinding disko. Si kepala hijau itu seakan melihat aura hitam menguar dari tubuh Akashi.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum begitu, _nanodayo_?"

Senyum di wajah Akashi melebar. "Shintarou-_sensei_ kepo juga, eh?"

Dahi Midorima berkerut. Tunggu, apa kata Akashi tadi? Kepo? Demi _lucky item_ yang tidak sengaja ia jatuhkan dari tingkat kedua rumahnya kemarin sore, kepala merah itu kerasukan apa? Midorima tahu, itu bukan kata yang ada di Jepang, tapi ia pernah membaca sebuah artikel yang membahas pengertian 'kepo'. Darimana pemuda itu belajar kata anak zaman sekarang yang tengah _booming_ di sebuah negara: kepo?

Sang maniak _Oha Asa_ mencengkeram _lucky item-_nya hari ini—yang merupakan sebuah boneka kadal hijau—dengan erat. Ditatapnya Akashi Seijuuro yang kembali menekuni pekerjaannya seakan kejadian tadi tidak pernah ada.

"_Internet... pasti internet!_" desis Midorima dalam hati, mencoba ber-_positive thingking_.

"Bukannya aku peduli, _nanodayo_, tapi... darimana kau tahu kata 'kepo'?"

Akashi menjawab Midorima dengan seulas senyum misterius. Membuat sang guru makin khawatir. Apa kepala Akashi terbentur sesuatu hingga membuatnya gegar otak?

"Apa sirosis..." Akashi mengalihkan topik tanpa berhenti menulis, "...tidak bisa disembuhkan, Shintarou-_sensei_?"

Sebelah alis Midorima terangkat. Sekarang malah membicarakan sirosis?

"Setahuku, sirosis bisa disembuhkan dengan donor hati. Kenapa, _nanodayo_?"

Akashi tersenyum tipis. "Ah, tidak. Sekadar bertanya."

Midorima makin curiga. Sudah beberapa minggu Akashi seperti ini, meski baru sekarang Midorima bertanya. Bahkan ia sering memergoki Akashi tersenyum-senyum sendiri tanpa sebab jelas. Seperti pemuda yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Eh, tunggu dulu... jatuh cinta?

Tubuh Midorima mendingin ketika ia meresapi kalimat itu. Akashi Seijuuro. Jatuh cinta. Pada siapa? Makhluk transparan berambut panjang yang dilihatnya beberapa waktu lalu di perpustakaan—ruangan ini?

"Akashi, kau... jatuh cinta?"

Gerakan Akashi lagi-lagi terhenti. Ia mengangkat wajah, senyum yang makin manis sekaligus makin mengerikan terpampang di wajahnya. Aura di sekitarnya makin gelap. Bulu kuduk Midorima sampai berdiri.

"Shintarou-_sensei_ benar-benar kepo, ya?"

Midorima menelan ludah. Apa itu rahasia? Atau jangan-jangan tebakannya tepat? Akashi Seijuuro jatuh cinta? Pria muda itu terus bertanya dalam hati sampai muridnya selesai mengerjakan. Ia menghela nafas panjang, mulai mengoreksi pekerjaan Akashi. Namun manik hijaunya menyipit saat menyadari sebuah gambar kecil di pojok atas pekerjaan si rambut merah.

Gambar... bunga?

Kacamata Midorima seakan retak. Ia berdeham, melirik pemuda berkepala merah di hadapannya. Akashi menatap jendela di samping mereka, sebelah tangan digunakan untuk menopang kepala. Midorima mengangkat kertasnya hingga menutupi wajah.

"_Sekarang malah galau?_" pekik Midorima dalam hati. "_Dan apa pula ini? Bunga? Seorang Akashi menggambar bunga?! Ini anak kerasukan apaaa?!_"

Midorima menurunkan kertasnya sedikit, rasa penasaran mengalahkan kekhawatirannya. Kini dilihatnya Akashi tengah tersenyum dengan tatapan mata menerawang. Melihat hal itu, si rambut bak lumut langsung menaikkan kertasnya lagi. Berusaha berkonsentrasi mengoreksi.

"_Kepalanya terbentur kepalanya terbentur kepalanya terbentur kepalanya terbentur kepalanya terbentur kepalanya terbentur..._" rapal Midorima dalam hati, berulang-ulang seakan berusaha mengusir setan. Tangannya yang lain menggenggam boneka kadal dengan begitu erat.

Biasanya hanya butuh waktu kurang dari lima menit bagi Midorima untuk mengoreksi pekerjaan Akashi. Tapi kali ini ia memerlukan waktu sepuluh menit. Sebuah catatan baru dalam kehidupan seorang Midorima Shintarou sebagai seorang guru privat. Salahkan Akashi yang berkali-kali membuyarkan konsentrasinya dengan berbagai hal yang menurut Midorima... _out of character_.

"Fuuh..." Midorima melepaskan kacamata, memijit pangkal hidungnya. Gestur khasnya untuk menghilangkan penat. Puas memijat, ia mengenakan kacamatanya lagi dan memberikan hasil pekerjaan Akashi. Nilai sempurna tertera di atas kertas itu. Tepatnya, _lagi-lagi_ nilai sempurna. Akashi memang selalu mendapat nilai minimal sembilan puluh.

"Akashi, aku ikut senang melihatmu seperti ini, tapi..." Midorima terdiam sejenak, "...rasanya agak aneh kalau kau tidak cerita, _nanodayo_."

Manik Akashi mengerjap polos seolah tanpa dosa. "Apa yang harus kuceritakan padamu, Shintarou-_sensei_?"

Midorima mendesah. "Bukannya apa-apa, aku hanya berusaha memuaskan rasa penasaranku. Melihatmu senyum-senyum sendiri seperti tadi membuatku merinding, _nanodayo_."

Akashi membulatkan matanya, lalu tersenyum tipis misterius. "Kapan-kapan akan kuceritakan padamu, _Sensei_. Suatu saat nanti," ucapnya sembari menyentuh lembut kelopak krisan dalam keranjang di hadapannya.

Midorima mendelik ketika mendengar kalimat pemuda yang terpisahkan oleh meja di hadapannya. Oke, harus diakuinya ia lebih suka Akashi yang sadis daripada Akashi yang penuh misteri seperti ini.

"Oh ya, Akashi. Pertemuan untuk besok ditiadakan. Besok ada hari Kunjungan Orang Tua di sekolah adikku. Berhubung orangtua-ku tidak bisa hadir, aku yang menggantikan mereka. Mengerti?"

Midorima yakin ia melihat binar senang di mata Akashi. Biasanya pemuda itu akan mendengus kesal atau memandangnya tajam dengan aura hitam keluar dari tubuhnya. Tapi kali ini lain. Entah kenapa Midorima jadi agak patah hati.

Apa yang membuat Akashi berbinar seperti itu?

Baru saja Midorima membuka mulut untuk bertanya lagi, tapi ia mengurungkan niat. Teringat _Oha Asa_ yang dilihatnya tadi pagi. _Lucky item_ untuk Sagitarius hari ini adalah gunting. Melihat kepribadian Akashi... sepertinya lebih baik mengurungkan niat bertanya daripada harus mati dengan gunting tertancap di kepala.

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya menghela nafas panjang. Tangannya memasukkan buku-buku pelajaran ke tas dengan lambat—ia sedang tidak bersemangat hari ini. Manik _aquamarine-_nya melirik jam di bagian depan kelas. Pukul tiga sore. Satu hari lagi berlalu, masih dengan kondisi yang sama. Tanpa teman seorangpun. Ia memperhatikan beberapa teman sekelasnya yang melangkah keluar sembari berangkulan akrab. Senyum tipis tersungging di bibir Kuroko. Ingin juga rasanya seperti itu.

Ketika Kuroko hendak menyelempangkan tas di bahu, ekor matanya menangkap sekumpulan orang di gerbang sekolah. Penasaran, Kuroko menyipitkan mata untuk melihat lebih jelas. Rombongan itu didominasi oleh murid-murid perempuan, mengerubungi seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh dari gerbang.

Kuroko mendesah. "Mungkin Kise_-kun_," gumamnya pelan, teringat model muda yang sesekolah dengannya. Pemuda berambut _blonde_ itu memang selalu jadi pusat perhatian. Kalau memang Kise, Kuroko tidak heran lagi. Si _baby blue_ mengangkat tas, lalu berjalan keluar kelas.

Kuroko tidak mengikuti klub apapun, jadi ia bisa langsung pulang begitu pelajaran selesai. Atau lebih tepatnya, ia termasuk 'Klub Pulang Cepat'. Sayangnya tidak ada klub itu di sekolahnya. Murid-murid lain melewatinya sepanjang lorong, seolah tidak menyadari kehadiran Kuroko. Kuroko sudah maklum, tapi tetap saja rasanya sesak. Mengabaikan murid-murid lain—seperti bagaimana mereka mengabaikannya—ia memasukkan tangan ke saku celana dan terus berjalan.

Sesampainya di halaman, mata Kuroko menyipit ketika menyadari kerumunan orang itu bertambah banyak. Telinganya menangkap pekik kagum dari murid-murid perempuan. Namun dahinya berkerut ketika tidak mendengar kata 'Kise_-kun_' dari mulut mereka. Tidak ambil pusing, pemilik surai _baby blue_ itu melewati kerumunan siswa dengan santai. Tanpa menyadari bahwa kerumunan itu tersibak dan menampakkan seorang pemuda berambut merah menyala.

Akashi Seijuuro yang menangkap sosok berbayangan tipis itu bergegas mengejar, berusaha keluar dari kerumunan. Ia menghela nafas lega ketika melihat pemuda yang dicarinya belum berjalan terlalu jauh. Akashi berlari kecil, menarik siku pemuda itu. Membuat yang bersangkutan terkesiap kaget.

"Tetsuya," sapa Akashi dengan seringai khasnya. "Lama tidak berjumpa."

Manik _aquamarine_ Kuroko membulat saat menyadari siapa pemuda itu. Lalu kerutan samar terlihat di dahinya. "Akashi_-kun_? Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

"Aku libur," Akashi melepaskan genggamannya di siku Kuroko, ganti merangkul lembut pemuda itu dan mulai melangkah. "Aku penasaran bagaimana sekolahmu. Jadi… begini rupanya. Tapi tidak kusangka murid-murid perempuannya seantusias itu."

Kuroko merasa wajahnya memanas. Ia mendongak sedikit, menatap Akashi. Manik emasnya berkilat terkena sinar matahari sore.

"Jadi yang tadi dikerumuni itu… Akashi_-kun_?" tanya Kuroko, setengah percaya.

Akashi mengangguk singkat. "Kesal juga meladeni mereka. Cerewet, berisik pula."

Kuroko hanya bisa mengerjap pelan. Kalau dipikir-pikir, tidak heran banyak gadis yang terpikat oleh Akashi. Manik dwiwarna-nya itu seolah memiliki pesona tersendiri yang bisa membuat siapapun terisap ke dalamnya. Membuat siapapun yang terjebak bersedia melakukan apa saja untuknya.

"_Termasuk aku,_" gumam Kuroko dalam hati. Detik berikutnya ia tertegun. Sejak kapan ia berpikiran seperti itu?

"Tetsuya…"

Kuroko menengadah, menatap Akashi yang kini mengacak lembut surai _baby blue_-nya. Akashi balas menatap, mempertemukan lautan _aquamarine_ dengan merah dan emas. Seringai tipis tampak di wajah Akashi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan sebentar?"

Dahi Kuroko berkerut. Setelah beberapa minggu tidak bertemu, kini mendadak Akashi datang ke sekolahnya—dan mengajaknya jalan-jalan? Dari sorot matanya, Kuroko yakin ucapan Akashi yang barusan bukan sebuah tawaran. Tapi sebuah pernyataan. Membuatnya tidak habis pikir dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Apa si surai merah itu terantuk sesuatu?

"Aku sudah minta izin _Jii-san_, jadi santai saja. Dekat saja kok, hanya di taman kota."

Sorot mata Akashi menajam, makin menimbulkan kesan intimidasi. Membuat Kuroko seakan tersihir dan tanpa sadar menganggukkan kepalanya.

Akashi sendiri tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya. Kenapa ia datang ke sekolah Kuroko… kenapa dia mengajak si _baby blue_ itu jalan-jalan… ia sama sekali tidak mengerti. Yang ia tahu, saat ini ia ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Kuroko, walau hanya satu hari saja.

* * *

Akashi melirik Kuroko yang duduk tepat di sampingnya sambil menikmati _vanilla milkshake_. Raut wajahnya terlihat begitu polos, membuat Akashi tanpa sadar terkekeh. Kuroko yang semula memperhatikan pertandingan 3 on 3 di lapangan basket kecil tak jauh dari mereka kini beralih menatap Akashi. Memandangnya penuh tanda tanya. Akashi hanya menggeleng sambil mengacak lembut rambut Kuroko.

"_Vanilla milkshake_-nya enak, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko mengangguk. "Iya. Terima kasih, Akashi_-kun_," ia kembali menatap sekelompok pemuda yang bermain basket. "Aku sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali ke sini."

"Aku hanya beberapa kali ke tempat ini," Akashi meneguk jus jeruknya. Dalam hati, ia merasa was-was. Para pemuda itu terlihat bersemangat sekali, dan di sekeliling lapangan tidak ada pagar pembatas. Bagaimana kalau bola basket mereka tanpa sengaja keluar dari lapangan dan mengenai Kuroko? Kalau dirinya sih tidak masalah. Sedangkan Kuroko... dalam hati Akashi prihatin. Refleks pemuda itu bisa dibilang kurang memuaskan.

"Kau kemari sendiri, Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi, mengabaikan rasa was-was dalam dirinya. Kalau ada bola yang akan mengenai Kuroko, toh ia bisa melindunginya.

"Iya. Aku suka melihat orang-orang bermain basket di sini. Tapi aku tidak bisa main basket," Kuroko tertawa pelan, lembut dan renyah. Pemuda itu terlihat begitu manis saat ini.

Tunggu dulu… sejak kapan Akashi berpendapat kalau Kuroko manis?

Akashi mengusap wajahnya yang entah kenapa terasa panas. "Kau tidak mau coba lagi?"

Kuroko mengulum senyum, menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, Akashi_-kun_. Dulu waktu ada praktek basket saat pelajaran olah raga, aku tidak bisa apa-apa. Hanya melihat."

"Tidak ada salahnya mencoba lagi," Akashi meneguk jusnya lagi. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana masakanmu sekarang?"

"Kemarin aku coba membuat sup tofu, tapi bumbunya kurang pas. Tahu-nya juga agak hancur," tawa Kuroko.

Akashi menyeringai jahil. "Aku suka sup tofu. Kapan-kapan kau mau coba memasaknya bersamaku?"

"Aku akan senang sekali," sahut Kuroko dengan mata berbinar, membuat Akashi terkekeh. Tepat saat itu, tiba-tiba sesuatu melayang cepat ke arah mereka—ke arah Kuroko. Akashi yang menyadari kedatangan benda itu langsung berdiri, tangannya menangkis benda itu. Dahinya berkerut. Yang benar saja, bola basket?

"Bakagami, kalau _shoot_ perkirakan dulu! Lihat tuh, sampai hampir kena orang, dasar _baka_!" omel seorang pemuda berkulit tan sembari melayangkan jitakan di kepala salah satu pemuda yang lain.

Pemuda yang dijitak hanya meringis, mengusap bagian kepalanya yang sakit. "Sakit, tahu! Lagipula, mana aku tahu bolanya akan melesat sekeras itu… meleset, pula! Aku sudah memperkirakan bola itu akan masuk, tapi ternyata tidak! Salahkan bolanya!"

"Salahkan bolanya, kepalamu! Pemain macam apa yang tidak bisa memperkirakan _shoot_-nya sendiri, hah?!"

Sebelah alis Akashi terangkat ketika melihat pertengkaran itu. O-oh, mungkin firasatnya tadi benar. "Sebentar, Tetsuya."

"_Hai_, Akashi_-kun_."

Akashi berdiri, mendribel bola basket di tangannya sambil mendekati sekelompok pemuda itu. Dua di antaranya masih bertengkar, sedangkan yang lain hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Pasrah. Si surai merah berdiri di pinggir lapangan, berseberangan dengan ring. Beberapa pemuda yang menyadari kehadirannya menoleh, menatapnya dengan tatapan bersalah.

Akashi tersenyum tipis. "Boleh kucoba _shoot_ satu kali?"

Para pemuda itu mengangguk. Akashi berhenti mendribel, bersiap mengambil ancang-ancang. Detik berikutnya bola sudah melayang di atas lapangan, masuk ke ring dengan mulus dan keras. Semua yang melihat itu terpana, tak terkecuali dua pemuda yang sedang bertengkar tadi dan Kuroko. _Three point_ dengan posisi tubuh sempurna.

"_Kakkoi…_" desis Kuroko, terpukau.

Bola jatuh ke lapangan, memantul beberapa kali. Si kulit tan dan lawan bertengkarnya memalingkan wajah, menatap Akashi yang masih berdiri di tempatnya sembari menyunggingkan seringai puas. Mulut mereka terbuka lebar sampai seakan rahang mereka bisa jatuh. Akashi menelengkan wajah, tersenyum manis—tapi menakutkan.

"Terima kasih," ujarnya dengan suara kekanakan, membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya merinding. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja Akashi seakan mengeluarkan aura hitam menakutkan dari tubuhnya. Seolah berkata, 'kalau kalian ceroboh sekali lagi, aku tidak akan mengampuni nyawa kalian'.

Selagi yang lain seakan membeku di tempat, pemuda beralis cabang yang bertengkar dengan si tan tadi malah mendekati Akashi. Menghentikan si surai merah yang hendak berlalu.

"Heeei, tunggu dulu, Rambut Merah!" sahutnya, mengabaikan rambutnya yang bergradasi hitam-merah. "Harus kuakui, _shoot_-mu luar biasa. Siapa namamu?"

"Akashi, Akashi Seijuuro," sahut Akashi dingin pada pemuda di hadapannya.

Si alis cabang mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak berjabatan. "Aku Kagami Taiga, dan pemuda yang tadi bertengkar denganku tadi Ahomine—"

"AOMINE!"

"—Daiki," Kagami Taiga tidak menghiraukan seruan dari si pemuda tan yang berdiri di tengah lapangan. "Kau dari SMA mana?"

Akashi menaikkan sebelah alis. Sebenarnya ia tidak peduli dengan pemuda itu, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba…? Ah, sudahlah. Malah bagus, ia bisa dapat kenalan.

"Aku _home-schooling_," Akashi menjabat tangan Kagami. "Taiga, eh? Lain kali tolong hati-hati kalau _shoot_. Tadi kulihat tenagamu terlalu besar, tapi lemparanmu terlalu pendek. Sebaiknya orang was-was kalau melihatmu bermain. Dan lagi, sebaiknya ada yang melapor soal lapangan basket ini. Di sekelilingnya tidak ada pembatas."

"Ooh, _home-schooling_…" Kagami mengangguk-angguk. "Kami akan segera mengurusnya. Kau mau ikut main? _4 on 3_, kalau kau mau."

Akashi mengerjap. Serius, orang itu mengajaknya bertanding? Si surai merah itu menoleh, menatap Kuroko yang masih duduk manis di kursi taman tak jauh dari mereka, menikmati _vanilla milkshake_.

"Tunggu sebentar, Taiga," Akashi bergegas mendekati Kuroko yang masih menunggunya. Manik _aquamarine_ itu menatapnya penuh tanda tanya saat melihat Akashi mendekat.

"Ada apa, Akashi_-kun_?"

"Tetsuya, kau mau main _4 on 4_?"

Kali ini Kuroko yakin ini sebuah tawaran. Ia bisa menjawab dengan 'ya' atau 'tidak'. Dahinya berkerut sedikit ketika Akashi mendadak menawarinya seperti itu.

"Kau tidak perlu _shoot_, Tetsuya. Yang harus kaulakukan hanyalah _pass_ bolanya kepadaku, lalu aku akan memasukkannya. Kau mengerti?"

Ucapan Akashi seolah memberi kekuatan pada Kuroko, membangkitkan minatnya. Ia langsung meletakkan gelas _vanilla milkshake-_nya, lalu mengangguk mantap. Membuat Akashi menyeringai penuh percaya diri.

.

.

.

Hari mulai gelap ketika delapan pemuda itu mengakhiri pertandingan. Mereka duduk santai sejenak di pinggir lapangan untuk melepas lelah, lalu satu per satu mulai pulang. Hingga yang tersisa hanyalah Akashi, Kuroko, Kagami dan Aomine Daiki. Kagami duduk bersandar di ring, Aomine meneguk minumannya seolah berhari-hari tidak minum, sedangkan Kuroko menjadikan paha Akashi sebagai bantalan. Keringat membanjiri tubuh mereka, namun Akashi tidak keberatan kakinya dijadikan bantalan. Toh ia juga berkeringat.

"Tetsuya, luruskan kakimu," perintah Akashi lembut.

"Nggh…" Kuroko melenguh pelan, menjalankan perintah Akashi. Membuat si surai merah tersenyum kecil dan meneguk air mineral yang tadi dibelinya tak jauh dari situ.

"Kau tidak minum lagi?"

"Sudah, Akashi_-kun_. Nanti saja," balas Kuroko, masih berusaha mengatur nafas. Pemuda itu masih juga terengah, padahal latihan sudah berhenti beberapa menit lalu.

"Kalian hebat juga," puji Aomine setelah meneguk minumannya. "Untung saja tadi baru latihan. Ah, rasanya aku tidak ingin bertemu kalian sebagai lawan saat pertandingan resmi. Cukup saat latihan saja. Kalian duo menakutkan. _Pass_ macam apa tadi, Tetsu? Aku ingin sekali menerima _pass_-mu tadi. Sepertinya seru!"

"A-aku tidak tahu…" Kuroko melirik si kulit tan yang duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya. "Aku hanya melakukan apa yang Akashi_-kun_ katakan, jadi tidak tahu _pass_ macam apa tadi."

"Bukankah dulu kau sering melihat kami latihan, Kuroko?" tanya Kagami. "Dulu kau biasa duduk di bangku yang kalian pakai tadi. Kenapa sekarang tidak?"

Kuroko hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum tipis—misterius. "Setiap pulang sekolah, aku selalu membantu ayahku. Kami punya _florist_. Kasihan, beliau sudah cukup tua. Jadi kurasa aku harus membantunya."

Akashi termenung ketika mendengar perkataan Kuroko. Membantu ayahnya? Itu bisa dilihat jelas, tapi ia merasa ada alasan lain. Alasan yang pasti tidak ingin diutarakan Kuroko. Tapi Akashi tidak pernah mengungkit hal itu. Ia tidak ingin membuat Kuroko bertambah muram.

"Kalau kau, Akashi?"

Akashi mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Aomine yang bertanya. "Apa?"

"Bagaimana denganmu? Aku beberapa kali melihatmu di sini, melihat kami bermain. Tapi tidak pernah mendekat. Kau berlatih sendirian?"

"Ya. Di rumahku ada ring basket, jadi aku bisa bermain kapanpun aku mau," Akashi menatap Kuroko yang memejamkan mata, kelelahan. "Orangtuaku juga jarang di rumah. Karena sepi, jadi kadang aku main ke daerah ini."

"Bagaimana kalau kalian mampir ke rumahku?" ajak Aomine dengan senyum lebar. "Rumahku tidak jauh dari sini. Ayahku punya kedai ramen."

Akashi tersenyum, menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, terima kasih, Daiki. Aku akan makan malam di rumah. Kapan-kapan aku akan berkunjung."

"Yah, sayang sekali," Kagami menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Miso ramen di tempat Aomine enak, lho. Kapan-kapan kau harus mencobanya, Akashi. Kuroko juga."

Akashi meringis. "Tapi tidak kali ini. Aku harus membawa Tetsuya pulang."

Dahi Kagami berkerut. "Membawa?"

Akashi mengusap lembut surai _baby blue_ di pangkuannya. Mata Kuroko terpejam, wajahnya begitu damai dan dengkuran halus keluar dari bibir tipisnya. "Daiki, bisa tolong ambilkan barang-barang kami? Aku tidak bisa bergerak. Sepertinya aku harus menggendong Tetsuya pulang."

Daiki langsung menjalankan ucapan Akashi. Ia mengambil jas dan tas Kuroko, meletakkannya di samping Akashi. Si surai merah tersenyum tipis.

"Terima kasih, Daiki," ujarnya sembari melipat rapi jas Kuroko, memasukkannya ke tas. Ia menyelempangkan tas itu di pundak, lalu mengangkat tubuh Kuroko perlahan. Setelah berusaha beberapa detik, ia berhasil mengangkat tubuh ringkih itu ke punggungnya. Untuk sejenak ia tertegun, menyadari betapa ringan tubuh itu.

"Perlu bantuan, Akashi?" tanya Kagami, namun dibalas gelengan santai dari Akashi.

"Tidak. Dia ringan," Akashi menatap helaian _baby blue_ yang menyembul dari balik bahunya. "Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Kami senang bisa bermain bersama kalian."

Kagami dan Aomine tersenyum simpul mendengar perkataan Akashi. Si rambut merah itu mengangguk tanda berpamitan, lalu keluar dari area itu. Tidak menyadari dua pasang mata yang masih memperhatikannya hingga benar-benar hilang dari pandangan.

"Oi, Ahomine…"

"Aomine, dasar Bakagami."

"…aku ingin makan miso ramen. Aku mampir ke rumahmu, ya."

Aomine melirik pemuda beralis cabang di dekatnya itu. "Kalau mau mampir, langsung bilang saja. Tidak perlu basa-basi begitu segala."

Kagami meringis. "Oh, ya…"

"Apa lagi?"

Si alis cabang terdiam sejenak. "Cuma perasaanku… atau memang Kuroko tadi terlihat seperti orang sakit, ya?"

* * *

Kelopak mata itu perlahan terbuka, menampakkan sepasang iris _aquamarine_ yang menampakkan gores lelah. Manik itu berputar cepat, berusaha mengenali tempatnya terbaring saat ini. Dahinya berkerut saat menyadari dimana ia berbaring.

"Kamarku…?"

Melihat jam di sisi dinding, Kuroko Tetsuya langsung bangkit dengan was-was. Pukul delapan malam? Demi apa—selama itukah ia tertidur? Pemuda itu berpikir sejenak, mengurutkan kejadian yang dialaminya hari ini. Hal terakhir yang diingatnya adalah ia berbaring di lapangan basket dengan paha Akashi sebagai bantalan, begitu lelah hingga tanpa sadar tertidur.

Akashi! Berarti pemuda itu yang menggendongnya sampai rumah?!

Kuroko menatap dirinya sendiri. Kini ia tidak lagi mengenakan seragam sekolah, tapi kaos longgar dan celana selutut. Wajahnya bersemu merah. Jangan katakan kalau si surai merah itu yang melepas semua pakaiannya?

Kuroko turun dari ranjang, sedikit limbung karena terlalu buru-buru. Ia bergegas turun ke lantai bawah, berniat membuat makan malam sembari merutuk dalam hati. Kenapa ia bisa seteledor ini? Namun ketika sampai di dapur, langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat apa yang ada di situ.

Akashi Seijuuro, bersama ayahnya sedang duduk berhadapan sambil mengobrol. Mangkuk besar berisi sup mengepul terletak di tengah meja, tepat di antara mereka. Menyadari kehadiran Kuroko, dua orang pria beda umur itu menoleh. Tersenyum.

"Sudah bangun, Tetsu?" sapa Ayah Kuroko ramah. "Kemarilah. Kau belum makan malam, kan? Kau harus coba sup buatan Akashi_-san_ ini. Enak sekali!"

"Anda terlalu memuji, _Jii-san_," Akashi terkekeh renyah. "Aku hanya coba membantu. Duduklah, Tetsuya."

Ucapan Akashi seakan menyadarkan Kuroko. Pemilik surai _baby blue_ itu langsung mengambil tempat di samping sang ayah, sedangkan pria paruh baya itu mengusap rambutnya lembut.

"Kenapa _Otou-san_ tidak membangunkanku?" tanya Kuroko, mengambil sesendok nasi.

"Kau terlihat begitu nyenyak, _Otou-san_ jadi tidak tega membangunkanmu," jelas Ayah Kuroko sebelum berdiri dari kursinya. "Makanlah, Tetsu. _Otou-san_ duluan, tadi _Otou-san_ sudah makan bersama Akashi_-san_. Ada pesanan rangkaian bunga untuk besok."

Kuroko berhenti sejenak. "Ah, _Otou-san_, jangan terlalu cepat mengerjakannya. Nanti akan kubantu."

"Hmm, yaa…" balas Ayah Kuroko yang sudah keluar dari dapur. Meninggalkan Kuroko berdua dengan Akashi. Saat menyendok sup, Kuroko melirik sejenak pemuda di hadapannya—namun ia kembali tertunduk ketika menyadari Akashi juga memperhatikannya.

Akashi menyeringai. "Ada apa, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko menggeleng pelan. "Tidak… hanya… apa Akashi_-kun_ yang membawaku pulang?"

"Kalau bukan aku, siapa lagi?"

Kuroko tidak menjawab pertanyaan retoris itu. Ia menyedokkan sup ke mulutnya, sedikit terkejut karena panas kuah menggapai lidahnya. Tapi harus diakui, sup ini enak. Cocok untuk menghangatkan abdomen si surai _baby blue_.

"Bagaimana pertandingan tadi, Tetsuya? Menyenangkan?" tanya Akashi lagi, membuka percakapan.

Kuroko langsung mengangkat wajahnya. Binar antusias tergambar jelas di kedua matanya. "Menyenangkan sekali, Akashi_-kun_. Aku benar-benar menikmatinya. Kalau ada waktu, sebaiknya kita main lagi."

Akashi tersenyum simpul mendengar antusiasme Kuroko. "Bagaimana kalau setiap hari Jum'at kau meluangkan waktu? Pulang sekolah, aku akan menjemputmu. Kita bisa mampir ke lapangan basket dan bermain bersama Daiki dan Taiga. Aku juga sudah meminta e-mail mereka."

"Aku akan minta izin pada _Otou-san_. Kuharap dia tidak keberatan," Kuroko kembali melahap supnya. Setelah beberapa suap, ia berhenti. "Tidak kusangka Akashi_-kun_ bisa basket. Bahkan sampai seperti itu."

"Jangan remehkan aku, Tetsuya," Mata Akashi berbinar jahil. "Tapi _shoot_ tadi cuma kebetulan. Jarang sekali _shoot_-ku masuk dari jarak sejauh itu. Dan, satu hal yang paling penting hari ini."

Kuroko menghentikan suapannya, menatap Akashi dengan pandangan bertanya. Yang ditatap hanya menyeringai.

"Kau mendapat dua teman lagi, Tetsuya. Ah, bukan cuma dua. Tapi enam, kalau menghitung semuanya. Dengan aku, temanmu sekarang ada tujuh orang."

Kuroko terdiam. Manik _aquamarine_-nya melebar, tertegun. Benar… tanpa sadar ia sudah mendapat teman lagi. Rasanya senang begitu mendengar ia mendapat enam teman—tujuh termasuk Akashi.

"Itu semua berkatmu, Akashi_-kun_," Kuroko tersenyum. Ya, kalau Akashi tidak mengajaknya jalan-jalan hari ini, ia tidak mungkin bertemu Kagami, Aomine dan yang lain. Ia tidak mungkin bermain basket bersama mereka sampai sore, sampai kelelahan. Dan ia tidak mungkin pulang dalam gendongan seorang Akashi Seijuuro—sampai menikmati sup buatannya malam ini.

"Terima kasih banyak untuk hari ini, Akashi_-kun_," Kuroko menegakkan tubuh. "_Demo…_"

Sebelah alis Akashi terangkat saat Kuroko menunjukkan senyum misterius.

"…Akashi_-kun_ sekarang juga punya tujuh orang teman, termasuk aku."

Manik dwiwarna Akashi mengerjap pelan. Ah, ya… untuk sejenak ia sempat lupa kalau sebelumnya ia hanyalah seorang pemuda berumur lima belas tahun yang kesepian. Tanpa teman seorang pun. Semuanya mulai berbeda sejak ia berkenalan dengan Kuroko. Akashi tersenyum manis. Kali ini tanpa aura mengerikan di sekelilingnya. Hati Akashi yang semula dingin dan kaku kini menghangat.

Akhirnya ia bisa mendapat teman.

Tunggu… teman? Akashi merasa agak aneh dengan kata itu. Rasanya kurang pas kalau perasaannya saat ini dideskripsikan dengan kata 'teman'. Namun si rambut merah itu mengabaikannya, menatap pemuda di hadapannya dengan lembut.

"Terima kasih sudah mau mengenalku… Tetsuya."

**To be Continued**

* * *

**A/N:**

Setelah saya baca ulang, ternyata chapter 2 ini fluffy banget, ya... #salammacamapaini

Ehm, moshi-moshi, Minna. Katsuki SAL desu. Yoroshiku.

Yah... seperti kalimat di atas... entah kenapa saya sedikit merinding pas baca ulang chapter ini... nggak nyangka bakal se-fluffy ini! Aaaarrggghh! *gulung-gulung*

Demo... gimana menurut Minna? Ada typo? Maaf kalau agak nggak sreg-atau malah terlalu sweet #halah

Arigatou buat Minna-sama yang sudah mem-fave, review dan follow fic saya yang satu ini~ *peluk satu-satu* Oya, makasih juga buat Minna yang sudah menjelaskan apa itu 'flame' dalam dunia fanfiction *sungkem*

Okeh, itu aja author's note kali ini. Have a nice day, Minna~


	3. Most Precious Thing

Kuroko mengerang pelan saat sinar matahari menerobos masuk lewat jendela kamar. Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak, lalu mendesah melihat garis kuning yang menerobos jendela. Sinar matahari musim panas pertama. Ia menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal, lalu bangkit. Dengan gontai berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka. Bersiap memulai liburan musim panasnya yang pertama.

Pemilik surai _baby blue_ itu menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin yang berada di atas wastafel. Sedikit geli melihat _bedhair_-nya yang luar biasa. Kekehan pelan keluar dari mulut Kuroko, namun kekehannya segera terhenti ketika mendadak kepalanya seakan dihantam palu besar. Ruangan serasa berputar cepat, membuat pemuda itu pening.

Kuroko menunduk, mengusap bibir. Menatap cairan merah yang mengalir keluar dari mulutnya. Ia tersenyum pahit, dengan santai memutar keran dan membiarkan air membersihkan cairan yang mengotori tangannya sembari menunggu pening hilang. Setelah peningnya benar-benar hilang dan tangannya bersih, Kuroko mengambil setangkup air untuk mencuci wajah. Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak, sekali lagi menatap bayangannya di cermin.

Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang nyaris tak ketara.

* * *

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Elegy ©****火月 猿****(Katsuki SAL)**

**Fic based on someone's life story**

* * *

"Perlu bantuan, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko terlonjak kaget. Nyaris saja ia terjatuh dari tangga yang jadi pijakannya kalau ia tidak segera mendapat pegangan. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Ia memutar kepala, menatap sumber suara yang mengagetkannya dengan wajah pucat. Akashi Seijuuro, dengan pakaian santai, tas selempang dan kantong plastik di sebelah tangannya. Dahi Kuroko berkerut. Sejak kapan Akashi berdiri di depan tokonya?

"A-Akashi_-kun_…" Kuroko tergagap, berusaha keras menenangkan debaran jantungnya. Ia menggenggam erat _furin_ yang hendak digantungkannya di bagian depan _florist_. "Kau mengagetkanku."

Akashi menyeringai. "Kau yang tidak berkonsentrasi."

Kuroko mendengus kesal. Dengan kaki sedikit gemetar, ia coba menggapai kait yang akan digunakan untuk menggantungkan _furin_. "Apa yang kaulakukan di sini sepagi ini, Akashi_-kun_? Ini masih pukul delapan."

Yang ditanya hanya menelengkan kepala. "Apa _Jii-san_ belum memberitahumu?"

Kuroko menggigit bibir, dalam hati mengerang sebal karena kakinya terus bergetar. Tidak memberi kenyamanan saat berpijak. Akashi yang diabaikan mengerjap sekali, melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku akan bantu-bantu di sini."

GREK

Ucapan Akashi sukses memecah pikiran si _baby blue_. Kuroko memekik kaget, mendadak tangga yang jadi pijakannya terasa bergoyang. Ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan kakinya kehilangan pijakan. Saat Kuroko berpikir tubuhnya akan segera terasa sakit, mendadak gerakan jatuhnya terhenti. Rasa sakit itu tidak pernah terasa. Bahkan ia tidak mendengar suara tangga yang seharusnya membentur trotoar.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Kuroko mulai membuka matanya yang refleks terpejam. Bertemu pandang dengan sepasang manik dwiwarna. Debar jantungnya serasa makin kencang—atau malah berhenti? Wajahnya memanas saat menyadari posisinya saat ini. Dalam dekapan Akashi, dengan kepala tersandar di lengannya.

"Hati-hati, Tetsuya."

Perhatian Kuroko teralih ketika mendengar suara 'grek' pelan. Ia baru sadar kalau si rambut merah itu menahan tangga dengan kakinya, mencegahnya terjatuh.

"Apa kau sebegitu kagetnya sampai jatuh seperti itu?" Akashi mulai berjalan memasuki _florist_—masih dengan Kuroko di pelukannya. "Atau kau sakit? Wajahmu pucat."

Kuroko terdiam—terlalu kagum untuk berkomentar. Dari sudut pandangnya saat ini, ia bisa melihat wajah Akashi dengan detail. Membuat Kuroko teringat dengan kejadian saat Akashi pertama kali menjemputnya. Wajah putih mulus, sorot mata dwiwarna yang penuh pesona dan sikap Akashi itu… tidak heran banyak gadis yang tergila-gila.

"Kenapa tidak menjawabku, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko tersentak. Ia bisa merasakan panas menjalari pipinya saat sepasang manik beda warna balas menatapnya.

"Ah, _ano_… aku baik-baik saja, Akashi_-kun_," jawab Kuroko salah tingkah. Ia mengedarkan pandangan, tidak sadar kemana Akashi membawanya. "Ehm... bisa tolong turunkan aku? Aku bisa berjalan sendiri."

"Mana _Jii-san_?" Mengacuhkan ucapan Kuroko, Akashi memiringkan tubuh, susah payah mendorong sebuah pintu dengan satu tangan dan memasuki sebuah ruangan.

"_Otou-san_ berangkat pagi sekali ke rumah klien. Mengantarkan pesanan. Dia bilang, dia akan pulang cukup larut," Kuroko menatap sekeliling. O-oh, ternyata Akashi membawanya ke kamar.

"Apa kau sudah sarapan, Tetsuya?" Akashi menurunkan Kuroko dengan lembut di atas ranjang. Ia berlutut di hadapan si _baby blue_ yang mengangguk dengan wajah memerah. Seringai kecil terpampang di wajah Akashi. "Kau istirahat saja. Sepertinya kau tidak sehat hari ini."

Kuroko mengerjap cepat. "_De-demo—_"

"Aku sudah hafal seluk beluk dan harga setiap bunga di _florist_ ini," potong Akashi cepat, mengambil _furin_ dari tangan Kuroko. Ia meletakkan plastik yang sejak tadi dibawanya di atas meja. "Aku membawakanmu jus jambu. Minumlah. Kalau kau sudah merasa lebih baik, kau boleh turun."

Kuroko menggigit bibir. Bukankah ia tuan rumah di tempat ini?

"Akashi_-kun_, aku—"

"Istirahat, Tetsuya," Sorot mata Akashi berubah tegas. Ia mengangkat tangan, mengusap pipi putih Kuroko. "Aku bisa membedakan orang yang sakit dan orang yang sehat. Jadi istirahatlah. Jangan sampai stamina-mu _drop_."

Wajah Kuroko makin memanas. "Tapi—"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan, Tetsuya."

Kuroko langsung terdiam, wajahnya tertunduk. Setelah mengenal Akashi selama beberapa bulan, ia mulai hafal kebiasaan si kepala merah itu. Kalau Akashi sudah berkata seperti tadi, Kuroko tidak bisa membantah. Ia seolah takluk di hadapan iris dwiwarna itu. Karena Kuroko tidak kunjung menjawab, tangan Akashi bergerak lagi. Menyentuh dagu si _baby blue._

"Tetsuya, tatap aku."

Takut-takut, Kuroko mengangkat pandangannya. Menatap si surai merah yang masih berlutut di hadapannya. Pandangan itu begitu lembut, sampai seakan bisa melumerkannya.

"Kau mengerti? Jawab aku kalau kau mengerti."

Kuroko menggigit bibir, melirik jam yang menunjukkan jam delapan lebih. Akhirnya ia menghela nafas panjang, setengah hati menyerah. Tapi pening yang makin terasa membuat Kuroko mau tak mau menjawab Akashi.

"Aku mengerti, Akashi_-kun_."

Akashi menyeringai puas. Ia mengacak lembut surai _baby blue_ Kuroko. "Kau anak baik, Tetsuya."

Si rambut merah tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata lagi setelah itu. Ia berdiri, keluar dari ruangan dan menutup pintu. Meninggalkan Kuroko seorang diri di dalam kamar dengan wajah sedikit memerah. Kuroko masih terdiam beberapa saat hingga pening kembali menyerangnya. Pemuda itu buru-buru meraih tisu dan mengusapkannya ke bibir. Matanya menyipit, melihat helaian tisu yang bernoda merah.

Kuroko melemparkan tisu kotor itu ke tempat sampah, merebahkan diri di ranjang dan menutup mata. Ah, mungkin benar kata Akashi. Ia butuh istirahat sejenak.

.

.

.

Setelah keluar dari kamar Kuroko, Akashi terdiam sejenak sembari menyadarkan punggung di pintu. Tangannya mengusap wajahnya yang terasa panas—memerah. Ia tidak habis pikir, apa yang telah dilakukannya? Ia menangkap Kuroko yang terjatuh dari tangga, menggendongnya ke kamar, menyuruhnya beristirahat… dan mengusap pipinya? Memangnya siapa dia, ibu Kuroko?

Akashi meremas helaian merah di kepalanya. Malu sekali rasanya setelah memikirkan semua itu lagi. Ia melakukan semuanya tanpa sadar, seakan tubuhnya bergerak sendiri. Puas merutuki nasib, Akashi menegakkan tubuh dan mulai berjalan ke lantai bawah. Berniat menggantung _furin_ dan membuka toko.

* * *

Kuroko mendesah pelan, membuka matanya dan menatap langit-langit dengan pandangan kabur. Pelipisnya serasa berdenyut, membuatnya kembali memejamkan mata. Pemuda itu memijit batang hidung dan pelipisnya, berharap bisa menghilangkan pening. Ia melirik jam dinding. Pukul setengah satu.

"Nggh..." Kuroko menutup mulut ketika merasakan cairan mulai merembes lagi dari bibirnya. Ia buru-buru mengambil tisu dan mengusap bibirnya yang sudah berwarna merah. Si _baby blue_ menatap tangannya yang bernoda darah. Ia buru-buru bangkit, mencuci tangan di wastafel. Tidak menyadari bercak kecil di seprai.

Setelah yakin dirinya bersih, Kuroko melangkah turun ke lantai bawah. Alisnya terangkat saat menyadari suara ramai dari toko. Penasaran, pemuda itu sedikit berjingkat ke arah pintu. Membukanya sedikit, tidak lebih dari satu senti. Matanya membulat saat melihat pengunjung yang berjumlah dua kali lipat dari biasanya.

Kuroko memundurkan kepalanya sejenak sebelum kembali mengintip. Dahinya berkerut. Kenapa pengunjungnya kebanyakan dari kaum perempuan?

"Terima kasih, silakan berkunjung kembali."

Sayup-sayup, Kuroko bisa mendengar suara Akashi. Namun matanya menyipit saat melihat sosok lain di tempat itu. Sesosok pemuda bertubuh tinggi dan kekar, berambut hitam-merah, dan beralis cabang—Kagami Taiga. Pemuda itu membawa sekelompok bunga mawar berwarna merah gelap. Di sisi lain terlihat pemuda berkulit tan yang tak lain adalah Aomine Daiki, membawa bunga lili. Penampilan mereka sangat kontras dengan benda yang mereka bawa. Apalagi dengan apron di tubuh mereka itu... membuat Kuroko terkikik geli.

Kuroko bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Apa yang mereka lakukan di sini? Ia bisa melihat Kagami kesulitan berjalan karena terhadang pengunjung. Raut wajah pemuda itu terlihat sedikit terganggu—berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan Aomine yang terlihat begitu senang dikerubungi para wanita. Pasti ini surga bagi si biru remang-remang itu.

Kuroko mengedarkan pandangannya cepat, mencari apron yang biasanya tergantung di gantungan jas. Matanya menangkap sebuah apron putih menganggur di sana. Secepat kilat ia menyambar apron itu, memakainya dan berniat keluar dari ruangan. Saking sibuknya berusaha mengikat tali apron, ia tidak melihat orang yang juga memasuki ruang tamu. Membuat tubuh keduanya berbenturan.

"Akh!" Kuroko limbung, nyaris terjatuh kalau saja orang itu tidak menahan punggungnya. Pemilik surai _baby blue_ itu mendongak, menyadari kehadiran pemuda bersurai merah yang begitu akrab dengannya.

"Tetsuya," Akashi Seijuuro menatap pemuda yang beberapa senti lebih pendek darinya itu dengan dahi berkerut. "Sudah bangun? Kau mau ke mana?"

"A-aku sudah baikan, Akashi_-kun_. Tolong izinkan aku membantu," jawab Kuroko, sedikit tergagap.

Akashi membalasnya dengan seringai tipis. Ia memajukan tubuh, tangannya melingkar hingga menyentuh pinggang Kuroko. Membuat yang bersangkutan mulai bersemu merah.

"Akashi_-kun_...?"

"Sebentar, Tetsuya," Dagu Akashi menekan puncak kepala Kuroko.

Entah kenapa Kuroko merasa kakinya mendadak lemas seperti jeli. Jarak mereka begitu dekat hingga Kuroko bisa menghirup aroma _sandalwoods_ yang menguar dari tubuh Akashi. Si _baby blue_ mencengkeram bagian depan baju Akashi, takut sewaktu-waktu tubuhnya ambruk.

"Kenapa, Tetsuya?"

Terdengar suara besutan kain, membuat Kuroko terbawa ke alam sadar. Ia menjauhkan tubuhnya sedikit, mendapati apron sudah terpasang rapi di tubuh rampingnya. Ternyata Akashi hanya mengikatkan tali apron.

Akashi mengusap bagian belakang kepala Kuroko. "Tetsuya?"

Kuroko mengerjap, mendapati wajah Akashi yang hanya berjarak sekitar sepuluh sentimeter dari wajahnya. Manik beda warna itu memancarkan pesona yang makin kuat. Sontak wajahnya makin memerah. Ia buru-buru mundur, melewati Akashi dengan cepat.

"Te-terima kasih, Akashi_-kun_."

Akashi hanya menatap datar ke arah Kuroko yang berjalan menjauh. Sinar jahil terlihat jelas di kedua irisnya. Senyum tipis tersungging di bibir tipis si surai merah itu. Tidak pernah Akashi sangka kalau Kuroko bisa jadi semanis itu. Menggaruk tengkuk, ia melangkah ke dapur untuk membuat makan siang.

.

.

.

Kuroko yang sedang sibuk dengan sekelompok bunga krisan teralihkan saat mendengar suara pintu belakang terbuka. Ia melirik ke arah pintu, melihat Akashi Seijuuro yang masuk sambil mengenakan apron merah marun. Hanya dengan melihat pemuda itu sekilas membuat wajah Kuroko terasa panas—lagi. Ia mempercepat gerakannya, menyatukan bunga-bunga itu dan membungkusnya dengan plastik bening. Tinggal mengikatnya dengan pita, maka akan jadi buket.

"Biar kulanjutkan, Tetsuya," bisik Akashi pelan di telinga Kuroko.

Si _baby blue_ berjengit, menatap si surai merah dengan tatapan terganggu. Akashi hanya menyeringai. Sejak kapan si kepala merah itu ada di belakangnya?

"Makanlah duluan bersama Daiki. Aku dan Taiga nanti menyusul."

Alih-alih beranjak, Kuroko malah terpaku di tempat. Entah kenapa, melihat sosok Akashi membuatnya seakan membeku. Merasa diperhatikan, Akashi—yang kini mengambil alih pekerjaan Kuroko—memalingkan wajah, menatap si _baby blue_. Badam dwiwarna-nya menyorotkan kesan memerintah dan tidak mau ditentang.

Aomine Daiki yang menyadari hal tersebut langsung menarik siku Kuroko, membawanya—setengah menyeret—ke pintu belakang. Akashi mendesah, menggeleng pelan. Terima kasih untuk Aomine Daiki, ia tidak perlu menghadapi kekeraskepalaan seorang Kuroko. Tapi... jujur saja, entah kenapa ia tidak suka cara Aomine menarik Kuroko tadi.

"_Tunggu dulu... kenapa aku jadi seperti orang cemburu seperti ini?_" batin pemilik surai merah itu, seakan tersadar. Akashi menghela nafas, berusaha menepis jauh-jauh perasaan itu dengan menekuni pekerjaannya. Tapi tetap saja rasanya tidak nyaman.

Sesampainya di dapur, Aomine langsung mendudukkan diri di salah satu kursi. Kuroko mengambil tempat di hadapannya. Alis si _baby blue_ terangkat saat melihat hidangan di atas meja: somen dingin. Senyum tipis terpampang di wajah pucatnya.

"Ternyata Akashi bisa memasak," gumam Aomine. "Ambillah, Tetsu."

"_Hai_," Kuroko mengambil mangkuk, mengisinya dengan mie. Ia mengambil mangkuk lain yang lebih kecil dan menuangkan saus encer. Aomine melakukan hal yang sama begitu Kuroko selesai. Menggumamkan '_itadakimasu_', kedua pemuda itu mulai menyumpit mie, mencelupkannya sejenak di saus dan melahapnya. Rasa asin bercampur manis langsung menggapai indra pengecap mereka.

"Oh? Ini enak," komentar Aomine sambil menyeruput makan siangnya. "Padahal aku cuma membawakan bahan-bahan somen. Tidak kusangka dia bisa membuat somen seenak ini."

Alis Kuroko terangkat. "Aomine_-kun_ yang membawakan bahannya?"

"Yep," Aomine menuangkan air dingin di dua gelas, memberikan salah satunya ke Kuroko. "Akashi mengirimiku e-mail, memintaku membawa bahan somen. Kukira ayahmu yang menyuruhnya, ternyata tidak."

"Apa Akashi_-kun_ juga menyuruh kalian membantu di toko-ku?"

Aomine menggeleng. "Aku hanya mengantarkan bahan somen. Kagami itu yang seolah menguntitku. Tahu-tahu dia ada di belakangku saat aku dalam perjalanan kemari," Ia berhenti sejenak, meneguk air dinginnya. "Awalnya aku bingung. Kenapa Akashi bekerja di _florist_? Setahuku kalau dia _home-schooling_, dia dari kalangan atas. Lalu dia menjelaskan kalau dia bantu-bantu di sini. Melihatnya seorang diri, dikerumuni pembeli yang kebanyakan wanita cantik dan seksi... aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak membantunya."

"Ugg..." Kuroko ikut meminum air dingin yang tadi diulurkan Aomine. "Kalau Kagami_-kun_?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan bocah itu," Aomine mendengus. "Bertahun-tahun mengenal Kagami, rasanya aku tidak akan pernah bisa memahami jalan pikirnya."

"Mungkin dia menyukaimu, Aomine_-kun_."

Aomine nyaris tersedak somen. Dahinya berkerut, matanya menyipit melihat pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ yang tengah menyantap somen dengan polos di hadapannya. "Aku masih normal."

"Tidak normal juga tidak apa-apa," balas Kuroko santai, menggigit mie-nya. Membuat Aomine ingin menjedukkan kepala ke tembok terdekat. "Lagipula, aku juga menyukai Akashi_-kun_."

Mata Aomine yang semula menyipit kini membulat. Tunggu, ia tidak salah dengar, 'kan? Kuroko menyukai Akashi? Mana pemuda itu mengatakannya dengan wajah datar, pula?

"Tetsu... bisa kau ulangi?"

Aomine berharap pendengarannya keliru. Ah, mungkin panasnya hari ini membuat konsentrasinya agak buyar. Ia melihat Kuroko mengangkat pandangan, balas menatapnya santai dengan manik _aquamarine_ yang selalu terlihat datar itu. Si _baby blue_ meneguk airnya lagi sebelum menjawab.

"Aku menyukai Akashi_-kun_."

O-oh... Aomine tidak salah dengar. Mulut si biru remang-remang itu sampai terbuka saking kagetnya. Masih tidak mempercayai pendengarannya. Masih tidak mempercayai ucapan Kuroko.

"Kau—"

"Aku juga menyukai Aomine_-kun_," Kuroko kembali menikmati somennya. "Aku juga menyukai Kagami_-kun_. Kalian teman-teman pertamaku. Aku menyukai kalian semua."

Aomine mencelos. Ia menghela nafas panjang saat mendengar penjelasan Kuroko. Rupanya yang dimaksud Kuroko dengan 'suka' bukanlah 'suka' seperti yang Aomine pikirkan. Tapi suka sebatas teman. Rupanya ada yang salah paham di sini.

"Ada yang salah, Aomine_-kun_?"

"Ah, tidak," Si biru remang-remang menggeleng, kembali menyatap somennya yang tinggal setengah. Menit-menit berikutnya, makan siang mereka terisi oleh keheningan. Aomine mendelik tajam ke arah pemuda di hadapannya. Sepertinya ia akan menghadapi pemuda yang lebih sulit dimengerti daripada Kagami Taiga.

* * *

Papan bertuliskan 'OPEN' di pintu _florist_ Kuroko dibalik menjadi 'CLOSED' pada pukul setengah sepuluh malam. Kuroko menghela nafas, sedikit lelah hari ini. Hari yang menakjubkan, mengingat biasanya _florist _tutup pada pukul delapan. Sudah tidak ada lagi pengunjung di _florist_-nya, Kagami dan Aomine sudah pulang sejak makan malam tadi. Kini hanya ada dirinya dan Akashi.

"Penghasilan hari ini cukup banyak," gumam Kuroko, menghitung lembaran uang di tangannya. Hasil penjualan hari ini.

Akashi menyeringai, mendudukkan diri di sofa tepat di sisi Kuroko. "Kalau saja semuanya membayar, pasti akan lebih banyak. Sayang sekali sebagian hanya melihat-lihat."

"Benar-benar terima kasih, Akashi_-kun_. Seharusnya aku berterima kasih pada Aomine_-kun_ dan Kagami_-kun_ juga," Kuroko menyimpan semua uangnya di dalam sebuah dompet, berdiri dan memasukkan dompet itu dalam laci sebuah meja. Berniat menyerahkannya pada sang ayah kalau nanti beliau sudah pulang.

"Mereka juga akan bantu-bantu di tempat ini. Taiga bisa membantu kapan saja dia mau, tapi kalau Daiki tidak bisa setiap hari. Ayahnya punya kedai ramen," Akashi menepuk-nepuk bahunya yang terasa kaku, seakan berubah jadi papan. "_Jii-san_ belum pulang juga, eh..."

"_Otou-san_ mengantarkan pesanan ke beberapa klien sekaligus," Kuroko menjatuhkan diri di tempatnya semula. "Jaraknya juga jauh dari daerah ini. Wajar kalau pulang malam."

"Hmmh..." Akashi melirik Kuroko. Pemilik surai _baby blue_ itu meraih remote televisi, menyalakannya dan mulai mengganti-ganti saluran.

Karena tidak ada acara yang menurutnya bagus, Kuroko memutuskan berhenti di saluran yang menayangkan berita. Beberapa saat hening, hanya suara televisi yang terdengar. Tak lama kemudian, bulu kuduk Kuroko meremang. Rasanya seperti diperhatikan seseorang. Ia menoleh, mendapati Akashi yang tengah menatapnya dengan manik berkilat. Jantung Kuroko mulai berdegup cepat.

"Akashi_-kun_?"

Akashi tersenyum tipis. Ia merebahkan diri, menjadikan paha Kuroko sebagai bantalan. Tubuhnya terasa benar-benar lelah hari ini. Tidak disangkanya bekerja di _florist_ bisa membuatnya kelelahan. Si surai merah itu menghela nafas panjang, menghirup aroma Kuroko.

Kuroko bersemu merah, menatap pemuda yang berbaring terlentang di pangkuannya dengan mata terpejam. Detail wajah Akashi terlihat makin jelas dari sudut pandang Kuroko saat ini. Berbulan-bulan Kuroko mengenal Akashi, tapi ia baru sadar bagaimana wajah Akashi sesungguhnya. Dengan mata terpejam, pemuda itu benar-benar terlihat seperti boneka.

"Kau terpesona, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko tersentak kaget. Untuk sejenak ia lupa kalau Akashi belum tertidur. Wajahnya bertambah panas ketika kelopak mata Akashi terbuka perlahan, memamerkan iris beda warna yang selalu membuat Kuroko tersihir. Seringai jahil menghiasi bibir Akashi.

"Apa aku terlalu berat?"

Kuroko menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, Akashi_-kun_."

Akashi mendenguskan tawa. Tangannya terangkat, menyentuh pipi pucat Kuroko—yang sebenarnya sekarang bersemu merah, walau nyaris tidak terlihat. Membuat jantung Kuroko bermaraton. Si manik dwiwarna tersenyum tipis, menggerakkan tangannya ke tengkuk Kuroko. Menariknya lembut, membuat pemuda itu merunduk.

"Akashi_-kun_?"

Akashi mendesis pelan. Pemuda itu bangkit perlahan, tangannya yang lain melingkari punggung Kuroko. Memeluknya lembut. Ya, Kuroko yakin Akashi kali ini _benar-benar _memeluknya. Ia bisa merasakan detak jantung Akashi yang lembut dan teratur, berbeda dengannya.

Akashi memiringkan wajahnya sedikit, menghirup aroma lembut dan manis yang menguar dari helaian _baby blue_ milik Kuroko. Serius, ia tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya lagi kali ini. Seolah ada dorongan dari lubuk hati Akaashi untuk mendekap pemuda itu erat-erat.

Dan tidak akan pernah melepaskannya.

Kuroko hanya terdiam di tempatnya sembari memejamkan mata, menikmati momen itu. Ia tidak tahu kalau saat ia tertidur tadi Akashi berulang kali mengecek kondisinya. Ia juga tidak tahu kalau Akashi melihat bercak darah di seprainya, dan menyadari helaian tisu bernoda merah di tempat sampah.

Akashi ingat, dadanya terasa sangat sesak saat melihat hal itu. Mungkin itulah yang menjadi dasar perbuatannya saat ini. Ia khawatir—sangat khawatir. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang—entah sejak kapan terasa—begitu berharga baginya.

* * *

Musim berlalu cukup cepat, hingga tak terasa musim dingin hampir berakhir. Tinggal menunggu beberapa minggu lagi, mahkota sakura akan mekar dan berguguran di sepanjang jalan yang mereka tumbuhi. Musim semi—musim yang paling disukai Akashi Seijuuro. Saat-saat dimana pohon sakura besar di bukit belakang mansion-nya akan mekar dan mahkotanya akan berjatuhan dengan anggun. Saat yang begitu ditunggu Akashi.

Namun selagi kebanyakan remaja masih bergelung di kasur hangat mereka—walau sekarang jam dinding menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh pagi—Akashi sudah bersiap menerima pelajaran dari guru privatnya di perpustakaan. Seorang Midorima Shintarou memang dikenal keras dalam mendidik, namun juga seorang teman yang baik. Ia bersedia mendengarkan setiap cerita dan keluh kesah muridnya, juga menemaninya bermain. Untuk Akashi, mereka akan bermain shogi kalau suasana begitu membosankan.

Sambil menggoreskan pensil mekanik untuk mengerjakan soal matematika yang diberikan Midorima, Akashi menghela nafas panjang. Bukan, bukan karena ia kesulitan atau apa. Hanya saja, sudah beberapa minggu ia tidak berkunjung ke _florist_ Kuroko. Salahkan badai salju yang terus mengguyur tanpa henti selama ini. Bahkan di penghujung musim dingin kali ini, salju masih turun. Sepertinya musim semi akan datang terlambat.

Akashi menyangga pelipisnya dengan sebelah tangan yang lain, tidak berhenti mengerjakan meski pikirannya melayang-layang. Ya, setiap kali teringat darah di seprai dan tisu di tempat sampah Kuroko, hatinya langsung terasa berat.

TREK

Akashi tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan pensil mekaniknya. Ia menghela nafas berat, merunduk dan mengambil alat tulis yang menggelinding ke bawah meja itu. Setiap kali teringat hal itu, konsentrasi Akashi langsung buyar. Dan Midorima cukup teliti untuk menyadari hal ini.

"Kau sakit, Akashi? Ada yang perlu kau ceritakan?"

Akashi mengangkat pandangannya sejenak dan menggeleng pelan, lalu menekuni pekerjaannya lagi. "Tidak, Shintarou-_sensei_."

Setidaknya, Akashi berharap cuaca akan _cukup_ cerah sehari saja supanya ia bisa berkunjung ke rumah Kuroko. Sayangnya Dewi Fortuna tidak memihaknya kali ini. Ia tidak bisa menghubungi Kuroko secara pribadi, mengingat pemuda itu tidak memiliki ponsel. Kalau menggunakan telepon rumah... ia tidak bisa mengobrol lama-lama dengannya.

Yah, ia hanya bisa berharap kondisi Kuroko tidak memburuk.

"_Stop_, Akashi."

Akashi tersentak, kaget melihat Midorima yang tiba-tiba meraih pensilnya. Menghentikan pekerjaan si surai merah. Manik hijau sang guru menajam, meneliti raut wajah Akashi. Sebenarnya Akashi kesal karena diganggu, tapi ia tidak mau terlihat tak sopan di depan gurunya.

"Ada apa, _Sensei_?"

"Kau pasti ada masalah."

Akashi mendengus kasar, memalingkan wajah. "Tidak."

"Kau bohong."

"Aku tidak—"

"Katakan sekarang juga," Midorima melipat tangan di dada, menaikkan kacamatanya. "Memendam perasaan seperti itu bisa menimbulkan energi negatif yang tidak baik bagi tubuh. Katakan saja, aku akan mendengarkan. Untuk memuaskan rasa penasaranku, _nanodayo_."

Si surai merah terdiam sejenak, seakan mempertimbangkan ucapan gurunya. Beberapa detik hening, lalu ia mendesah pelan. Mengangkat pandangan, mempertemukan iris beda warna dengan lautan hijau milik Midorima. Ia mulai menceritakan semuanya. Semuanya, dari awal ia bertemu Kuroko, masa-masa yang mereka jalani bersama, hingga apa yang menimpa Kuroko saat ini. Midorima mendengarkan dengan seksama, sesekali mengangguk pelan.

Selesai bercerita, Akashi menghela nafas panjang. Sama seperti Midorima—yang lagi-lagi menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Pantas saja kau sering tersenyum-senyum sendiri, _nanodayo_. Rupanya kau jatuh cinta, eh?"

Semburat merah samar tampak di pipi Akashi. "Aku. Tidak. Jatuh. Cinta," ujarnya penuh penekanan.

Midorima memajukan tubuh, menangkupkan kedua tangan di depan bibir. "Kau menyukai orang itu?"

"...ya."

"Kau menyayanginya?"

"Ya."

"Kau menganggapnya berharga?"

"Ya."

"Dan kau tidak ingin orang lain mendekatinya, seolah dia hanya milikmu seorang? Apa kau merasa tidak suka setiap kali melihatnya berduaan dengan orang lain, selain ayahnya?"

"Ya, dan... ya."

"Berarti kau mencintainya."

"Y—a-apa?"

Midorima terdiam sejenak. Ya, ia betul-betul yakin kalau semburat merah menjalar di pipi pemilik manik dwiwarna itu.

"Berarti. Kau. Mencintainya."

Akashi membuka mulut, hendak membantah namun Midorima mengangkat tangan untuk menghentikannya. "Jangan membantah. Itu cuma pendapatku. Ya atau tidaknya, tergantung pada dirimu, _nanodayo_."

Akashi langsung bungkam di tempat. Kalau mendengar kalimat barusan, tak heran Midorima dipilih ayahnya sebagai guru privat. Senyum tipis tersungging di bibir Akashi.

"_Arigatou_, Midorima-_sensei_."

Midorima melenguh pelan. Ia mengembalikan pensil mekanik yang tadi diambilnya dari tangan si rambut merah. Akashi hendak mengerjakan soal matematikanya lagi saat mendadak ponsel di saku jasnya bergetar. Mendengus kesal, ia merogoh saku dan mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya. Matanya menyipit, membaca nama yang tertera di layarnya.

Aomine Daiki.

Kenapa Aomine menghubunginya? Jarang-jarang pemuda itu meneleponnya. E-mail saja tidak pernah dibalas.

"Permisi, _Sensei_," Akashi menekan tombol hijau di ponselnya. "Ada apa, Daiki?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

"Akashi!" seru Aomine di seberang sana. Akashi mengernyit. Kenapa pemuda itu terdengar begitu panik?

"Santai saja, Daiki. Ada apa? Kenapa kau seperti dikejar _yakuza_ begitu?"

"Akashi, dengarkan aku!" engah Aomine, membuat Akashi terdiam. "Akashi... Tetsu!"

Dahi Akashi berkerut. "Tetsuya—?"

"Di ICU! _Kami-sama..._ cepatlah kemari, Akashi! Tetsu di ICU!"

Wajah Akashi seketika kehilangan warnanya. Sorot matanya mendingin, membuatnya terlihat seperti hantu. "Jangan bercanda, Daiki."

Midorima menyipit. Sekilas saja ia tahu kalau hal yang buruk sedang terjadi.

"Astaga, untuk apa aku bercanda! Cepat kemari! Di rumah sakit, di tengah kota!"

Panggilan terputus. Namun Akashi masih membeku di tempatnya. Tangannya jadi sedingin es, meski udara hangat memancar keluar dari penghangat ruangan. Midorima yang melihat perubahan ekspresi Akashi langsung berdiri, menarik lengan pemuda itu keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Ayo, sebaiknya cepat."

Tersadar, Akashi menatap guru privatnya dengan pandangan bingung. "Shintarou-_sensei_—"

"Aku mendengar pembicaraan kalian walaupun samar, _nanodayo_. Di rumah sakit kota, katanya? Cepat bersiap. Pakai baju hangatmu," Midorima berhenti di bawah tangga yang menuju ke lantai dua. "Akan kutunggu di mobil. Kuantar."

Akashi mengerjap, sedikit tidak percaya Midorima Shintarou akan bersikap seperti itu. Tapi ia bergegas naik ke atas dan bersiap. Dalam hati ia bersyukur karena memiliki guru privat yang begitu pengertian—walau agak _tsundere_. Kalau Dewi Fortuna menjauhinya, maka sepertinya Dewa Fortuna berada di dekatnya selama ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

* * *

**A/N:**

Moshi-moshi, Minna. Katsuki SAL desu. Yoroshiku.

Okeh, di chapter ini, mulai penampilan masalah, demo... tolong jangan balik kanan maju jalan dan berhenti membaca fic ini, nee? Kita 'kan tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya~ *senyumyandere* #modus

Bagaimana menurut kalian? Ada typo? Alur kecepetan? Kurang sweet? Terlalu pendek? Saya harap Minna menikmati fic ini, nee... *nyengirgaje*

Arigatou buat Minna-sama yang sudah berkenan membaca dan mem-follow fic saya yang satu ini~ *peluk satu-satu*

Special thanks for: **A. Fernandez; Ri van Rolland**; Andrea Sky; Kitsuneshi Rei; yuiyutikaisy; Kyo Fuurime Tsuki; MuroSaKu Seijuro; Shoujo Record; Flow Love; Matsuoka Rose; sofi asat; sei heichou—source(?) dan reviewer fic ini *sungkem*

Saa, itu aja author's note kali ini. Have a nice day, Minna! See you di chapter 4! ^^


	4. I Want to Stay Alive—

Pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu mengerjap pelan, menampakkan sepasang iris _aquamarine_-nya yang teduh. Ia menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan lambat, berusaha bangkit. Entah kenapa tubuhnya terasa begitu berat kali ini. Kuroko Tetsuya merasakan pening yang amat sangat tepat ketika kakinya menapak di karpet. Ia terdiam, duduk di tepian ranjang sambil berusaha menahan pusing. Maniknya melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi, jam rutin ia terbangun. Setelah peningnya mereda, Kuroko berjalan gontai ke kamar mandi. Baru setengah perjalanan, kepala Kuroko mendadak pening lagi. Kali ini lebih kuat dari sebelumnya, sampai Kuroko mengira kepalanya akan pecah. Ia merasa sakit yang amat sangat—sakit yang sudah lama tidak dirasakannya.

Kuroko buru-buru meraih sisi pintu, mencari apapun yang bisa dijadikan pegangan dengan langkah terhuyung. Setelah berhasil mencapai kamar mandi, ia langsung menabrakkan diri ke wastafel, menumpukan sebagian berat tubuhnya. Tangan yang lain mengusap mulut. Matanya melebar saat sadar darah sudah banyak keluar, bahkan mengenai pakaiannya di beberapa bagian.

Rasa sakit datang silih berganti, membuat Kuroko tersiksa. Kepalanya makin pusing. Darah makin deras mengalir dari mulutnya. Meski berusaha bertahan, pemuda itu tidak kuat lagi. Kakinya terasa lemas hingga tubuhnya jatuh membentur lantai kamar mandi. Hal terakhir yang diingatnya adalah sesosok pemuda bersurai merah—yang entah sejak kapan sudah dianggapnya sebagai hal paling berharga dalam hidup.

Air mata mengalir keluar dari mata Kuroko, tapi ia tidak bisa menghapusnya. Pandangannya makin buram. Ia hanya mampu membisikkan nama orang itu sebelum kegelapan menyergapnya.

"Akashi_-kun_..."

* * *

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Elegy © ****火月 猿****(Katsuki SAL)**

**Fic based on someone's life story**

* * *

"Akashi, Tetsu sudah keluar dari ICU. Dia ada di kamar nomor 415."

Akashi Seijuuro mengangguk, meski tahu orang di seberang sana tidak bisa melihatnya. "Aku mengerti. Terima kasih, Daiki."

Sambungan diputus. Akashi melangkah cepat di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit, berusaha keras tidak berlari agar tidak mengganggu pasien penghuni kamar yang dilewatinya. Di dekat pemuda itu Midorima Shintarou berjalan dengan langkah lebar. Matanya berkali-kali menatap nomor kamar yang mereka lewati.

412... 413... 414... ini dia! Kamar nomor 415!

Akashi berhenti di depan pintu itu, memastikan nama yang tertera di papan kecil di dekat pintu. Kuroko Tetsuya. Menggigit bibir, Akashi menggeser lembut pintu itu. Membuat nyaris semua penghuninya mengalihkan pandangan, menatapnya.

Ayah Kuroko... Kagami Taiga... dan Aomine Daiki. Mereka duduk mengelilingi ranjang tempat seorang pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ berbaring dengan selang infus di lengan dan alat bantu pernafasan. Wajah Kuroko terlihat begitu damai—tapi pucat. Akashi merasa tubuhnya lemas seketika, membuat Midorima langsung menahannya sehingga tidak sampai membentur lantai. Si rambut hijau itu membimbingnya duduk di salah satu kursi yang disodorkan Kagami. Ternyata berlari dalam kondisi panik cukup menguras tenaga.

"Akashi_-san_?"

Ayah Kuroko tertegun saat Akashi mengangkat pandangannya. Sorot matanya begitu dingin, tidak ada kilatan yang biasa menghiasi iris dwiwarna itu. Membuat sepasang mata itu terlihat seperti mata ikan mati. Midorima hanya terdiam melihat ekspresi muridnya. Sebenarnya ia menyadari perubahan sikap Akashi sejak bertemu Kuroko—dari Akashi yang semula suram menjadi Akashi yang lebih 'cerah'. Manik Midorima teralih, ganti menatap Kuroko. Pemuda itu berperan begitu besar dalam perubahan Akashi. Melihatnya seperti ini pasti merupakan sebuah pukulan hebat bagi Akashi. Hening di antara para lelaki itu, hingga akhirnya Akashi buka suara.

"_Jii-san_, apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya dengan bibir bergetar.

Ayah Kuroko terdiam sejenak, tatapannya berubah sendu. "Pagi tadi, aku masuk ke kamar Tetsuya karena hari sudah makin siang dan ia belum turun. Tapi ia tidak ada di kasurnya. Setelah mencari-cari, aku menemukan Tetsuya di kamar mandi. Ia pingsan. Darah sudah banyak keluar dari mulutnya."

"Setelah itu?"

"Aku membawanya ke bawah. Tepat saat itu Aomine_-san_ dan Kagami_-san_ datang untuk membantu di tokoku, walau cuaca dingin sekali. Kami langsung membawanya kemari," Suara pria paruh baya itu bergetar. Ia mengusap mata dengan lengan pakaiannya yang sudah lusuh.

Akashi tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, terlalu _shock_ untuk berkomentar. Sedangkan mata Ayah Kuroko mulai dibasahi air mata. Midorima terdiam sejenak, beralih ke Kagami.

"Apa kata dokter?"

Pemuda beralis cabang itu menggeleng pelan. "Katanya sudah tidak ada harapan lagi."

Jantung Akashi seolah berhenti detik itu juga. Sudah tidak ada harapan...? Secepat ini Kuroko akan pergi? Tunggu... saat _tsukimi_ musim gugur lalu, Akashi janji akan melihat bunga sakura bersama Kuroko saat musim semi tiba. Apa hal itu tidak bisa diwujudkan?

"Satu-satunya harapan adalah donor hati," lanjut Kagami seakan bisa membaca ekspresi Akashi.

Akashi mengerang kesal. Ia menatap Kuroko yang masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri di ranjang. Nyawanya di ujung tanduk. Dalam hati, Akashi mulai bertekad untuk mencarikan donor hati. Si surai merah itu berdiri dari kursi, melangkah ke arah pintu.

"Mau ke mana, Akashi?" tanya Aomine dari balik bahunya.

Akashi menggeser pintu, terdiam sejenak. "Menenangkan diri," ujarnya sebelum menutup pintu.

Pemuda bersurai merah itu bersandar pada dinding di samping pintu. Ia mengusap wajahnya, gestur tubuh yang menandakan ia sedang dilanda beban berat. Tubuhnya merosot perlahan, hingga akhirnya ia terduduk lemas di lantai. Beruntung lorong itu sepi, hanya ada ia seorang diri.

Akashi memeluk tubuhnya dan menghela nafas panjang. Yah, ini adalah risiko yang membayanginya. Kalau ia mengenal Kuroko, maka ia juga harus siap kehilangan Kuroko. Itulah yang dikatakan Ayah Kuroko saat pertama kali kedua pemuda itu bertemu.

.

.

.

"… hanya saja, semoga Tuhan memberinya kesempatan hidup lebih lama."

Manik dwiwarna Akashi melebar. Entah kenapa, ia berharap pendengarannya salah. "Apa maksudmu, _Jii-san_? 'Semoga Tuhan memberinya kesempatan hidup lebih lama'?"

Ayah Kuroko tersenyum masam. "Akashi_-san_… sepertinya kau harus tahu hal ini. Tetsuya mengidap penyakit yang sama dengan ibunya sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Dokter sendiri terkejut melihatnya bisa bertahan selama ini."

Akashi terdiam di tempatnya. Selera makannya hilang, beruntung piringnya sudah kosong. Sepertinya ia kini tahu apa alasan Kuroko bisa bertahan selama ini. Sekaligus alasan yang mendasarinya ingin menjadi dokter spesialis.

"Akashi_-san_…"

Wajah Akashi terangkat. "_Hai, Jii-san_?"

"Bisa kuminta satu hal? Anggap saja dengan menyetujui hal ini, kita makin impas."

Akashi ragu. Sepertinya hal yang diminta pria paruh baya itu bakal berat. Namun melihat manik yang digenangi cairan bening itu membuat Akashi tidak tega. Tanpa sadar kepalanya terangguk pelan.

"Apa yang kauminta, _Jii-san_?" tanya Akashi. Lidahnya kelu.

"Maukah kau…" Ayah Kuroko meletakkan sendoknya di atas piring yang mulai kosong. "...maukah kau menemani Tetsuya, Akashi_-san_?"

Mata Akashi menyipit. Menemani Kuroko Tetsuya?

"Tolong temani dia, Akashi_-san_. Dia nyaris tidak punya teman selama ini. Orang-orang selalu bersikap seakan ia tiada. Kau mau, Akashi_-san_? Mungkin kalian bisa berteman akrab, mengingat kalian sama-sama kesepian."

Akashi bisa merasakan pria paruh baya itu menatapnya dalam-dalam. Seakan bisa mengulitinya hanya dengan pandangan mata. Memohon, namun di saat bersamaan terlihat tegas dan dipenuhi kesedihan. Membuat Akashi segan.

"Kuusahakan, _Jii-san_."

"Tapi, satu hal yang perlu kau ingat, Akashi_-san_."

Akashi mengerjap. Apa ini? Semacam syarat?

"...kuminta kau jangan terbawa perasaan. Bagaimanapun, Tetsuya terserang penyakit mematikan. Nyawanya di ujung tanduk. Dia bisa pergi sewaktu-waktu. Ini risikonya. Kau harus siap kehilangan. Bagaimana, Akashi_-san_? Meski aku tahu hal itu akan sangat sulit."

Akashi tidak mengerti. Benar-benar tidak mengerti. Untuk apa pria itu memintanya berteman dengan Kuroko kalau ia tidak boleh terbawa perasaan? Apa itu artinya ia harus jadi semacam _bodyguard_? Akashi berusaha meresapi makna ucapan itu, tapi gagal. Ia tidak memahami jalan pikiran pria itu, namun tetap mengangguk.

"—aku mengerti, _Jii-san_."

Ayah Kuroko tersenyum pahit. Akashi memperhatikan pria itu memakan kembali masakannya. Sebulir air mata jatuh dari manik pemilik florist itu selagi ia kembali menikmati masakan yang menurutnya mirip dengan masakan mendiang sang istri. Ia mengangkat pandangannya, menatap Akashi dengan mata berkaca-kaca sekaligus berterima kasih.

"Terima kasih banyak, Akashi_-san_…"

Sepertinya ini akan jadi hal yang berat bagi Akashi Seijuuro.

.

.

.

Akashi tersenyum masam ketika mengingat kejadian itu. Ya, ia memang berteman akrab dengan Kuroko. Hanya saja ia tidak menyangka kalau perasaan ini bisa tumbuh.

Ia menyukai Kuroko.

Akashi meremas bagian dadanya—tepat di jantung. Rasanya sesak. Tenggorokannya sakit, pandangannya mengabur. Ia mengulang kalimat itu berkali-kali dalam hati. Ia memang menyukai Kuroko, tapi ia yakin ini bukan rasa suka antar teman. Tapi... perasaan apa ini? Rasanya kurang kalau hanya 'suka'. Tiba-tiba Akashi teringat kalimat yang diucapkan Midorima tadi pagi.

_Berarti kau mencintainya._

Pemuda bersurai merah menyala itu mendenguskan tawa. Oh, ternyata begini rasanya jadi orang yang jatuh cinta? Akashi menunduk, membenamkan wajah di antara lututnya. Perasaannya sakit seperti ditusuk-tusuk. Dulu, saat pertama kali bertemu Kuroko, Akashi sudah terpikat oleh pemuda itu. Sebatas penasaran saja. Tidak ada rasa suka atau sayang, seperti orang asing. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu... perasaan itu tumbuh makin besar dan makin kuat.

Pelajaran selanjutnya bagi Akashi Seijuuro: jadi orang yang sedang jatuh cinta itu terkadang berat. Sangat berat, malah.

Akashi tersenyum tipis. Kalau saja ini hari terakhir ia hidup, ia ingin membuat sebuah pengakuan. Pengakuan bahwa ia mencintai Kuroko Tetsuya dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam.

.

Setengah jam berlalu dalam hening. Akashi belum kembali. Kuroko juga belum tersadar. Kagami yang mulai bosan dengan menunggu akhirnya keluar dari kamar, berniat melakukan hal yang sama dengan Akashi, menenangkan diri. Melihat kondisi Kuroko yang seperti itu membuat beban pikirannya bertambah. Ia butuh ketenangan. Ketika menggeser pintu, ia mendapati sesosok pemuda yang duduk meringkuk tak jauh dari pintu. Seperti bocah yang kehilangan ibu. Menyadari siapa sosok itu, Kagami mendekat dan menepuk bahunya.

"Akashi?"

Si rambut merah itu mengangkat wajah, menatap Kagami dengan mata merah yang membuat si alis cabang miris. Sosok Akashi yang biasanya menakutkan kini terlihat begitu rapuh seperti daun kering. Kesedihan terpancar jelas di manik dwiwarna itu. Matanya berkantung seolah tidak tidur berhari-hari.

Melihat siapa yang menepuk pundaknya, Akashi langsung mengusap mata menggunakan ujung lengan jaket. Kagami menghela nafas panjang dan mendudukkan diri di sisi pemuda itu. Merangkul pundak Akashi.

"Aku tahu kau khawatir," ujar Kagami.

"Sama sepertimu," Akashi membalas, serak. Ia berdeham, berusaha menjernihkan tenggorokannya.

Kagami melepaskan rangkulannya, menatap langit-langit lorong dengan tatapan menerawang. "Suatu hari di musim panas lalu, Aomine pernah cerita padaku pembicaraannya dengan Kuroko saat makan siang. Mereka menceritakan banyak hal—termasuk penyakit Kuroko."

Akashi melirik Kagami tanpa minat, namun juga tidak bersuara.

"...Aomine bilang, Kuroko ingin hidup."

Kali ini perhatian Akashi teralihkan sepenuhnya. Ia menatap Kagami dengan mata disipitkan. "Tetsuya ingin apa?"

"Kuroko ingin hidup," Kagami menyadarkan punggungnya di dinding. "Dari cerita Aomine, Kuroko berkata seperti itu. Ia ingin hidup—supaya bisa bersamamu, Akashi."

.

.

.

"Jadi... kau menderita sirosis, Tetsu?"

Kuroko tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk. "Iya. Aku sudah tidak punya harapan lagi. Tinggal menunggu waktu," ujarnya santai seakan menyatakan menu makan siang.

Aomine membeku di tempat. Ia menatap pemuda di hadapannya itu dengan sorot mata 'demi-apa-tolong-jangan-bercanda'. Kuroko meneguk air dinginnya.

"Tapi aku ingin hidup."

Aomine tidak bersuara, hanya mendengarkan setiap ucapan Kuroko.

"Aku ingin hidup, agar aku bisa bersama dengan Akashi_-kun_. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan Akashi_-kun_ sendirian."

Oh. Kuroko yang dikenal pendiam bisa bicara banyak kali ini. Tapi kenapa yang jadi alasan pertamanya malah Akashi?

"Kenapa, Tetsu?"

Pandangan Kuroko terangkat. "Karena aku menyayangi Akashi_-kun_."

Sebelah alis Aomine terangkat. Rasanya ia pernah menghadapi pembicaraan seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Kau menyayangi Akashi sebagai...?"

Kuroko tersenyum tipis, meletakan tangan di dada seakan merasakan denyut jantungnya. Matanya terpejam. "Perasaan sayang ini... perasaan suka ini... aku yakin ini tidak hanya sebatas teman, Aomine_-kun_. Ini lebih."

Aomine mengerjap, tertegun melihat pernyataan Kuroko barusan. Lalu dilihatnya tangan Kuroko terkepal, matanya terbuka dan menyala liar.

"Kalau aku bisa bertahan, maka aku akan belajar keras agar bisa jadi dokter spesialis. Supaya bisa menyembuhkan orang-orang yang berpenyakit sama sepertiku. Aku akan berjuang, Aomine_-kun_."

Aomine yakin ia melihat tekad kuat di kedua manik aquamarine itu. Ia tersenyum, lalu berubah menyeringai riang.

"Doa-ku menyertaimu, Tetsu."

"Terima kasih," Kuroko tersenyum tipis. "Kalau pun aku tidak bisa bertahan, kurasa tidak apa. Dia sudah tidak sendirian. Ada Aomine_-kun_, Kagami_-kun_ dan yang lain. Dia tidak akan kesepian."

Aomine mendengus. "Jangan bicara seperti itu, Tetsu. Kami akan sangat sedih bila harus kehilanganmu—terutama Akashi."

Mata Kuroko melebar sejenak, lalu berubah sendu. "Begitu... aku tidak menyangka semua akan jadi seperti ini. Sebenarnya aku ragu perasaanku terbalas atau tidak," Ia terdiam sejenak. "Kau tidak jijik padaku, Aomine_-kun_?"

"Ngg," balas Aomine yang tengah meneguk air dingin. Ia meletakkan gelasnya dengan puas. "Fuah... entah kenapa aku yakin perasaanmu pasti berbalas. Untuk apa jijik, Tetsu? Toh, tidak menutup kemungkinan suatu hari nanti aku akan jadi orang yang lebih memilih laki-laki—walau aku fanatik terhadap wanita berdada besar," ia menatap gelas kaca di genggamannya. "Kalau aku sudah menyukai pria, mungkin orang pertama yang jadi kandidat pasangan hidupku pasti Kagami. Setelah kupikir-pikir, dia manis juga..."

Kuroko terkekeh, pelan dan renyah. Aomine tersenyum, melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Apa yang kausukai dari Akashi, Tetsu?"

"Semuanya," jawab Kuroko tanpa basa-basi.

"Sejak kapan?"

Kali ini hening sejenak. Kuroko seakan berpikir-pikir. Lalu menjawab mantap dengan senyum di bibirnya. "Entah sejak kapan, aku sudah lupa. Begitu sadar, ternyata aku sudah menyukai—mencintai Akashi_-kun_. Dan aku tulus mencintainya.

"Karena itu... aku ingin hidup."

.

.

.

Keheningan meliputi kedua pemuda itu setelah Kagami bercerita. Iris dwiwarna Akashi bertemu dengan _crimson_ milik Kagami. Si alis cabang mengerjap, memaksakan sebuah senyum. Sekadar memberi simpati, walau sebenarnya dalam hati merasa iri pada Akashi yang begitu tulus dicintai seseorang.

Bulu kuduk Akashi meremang selama mendengarkan cerita tadi. Tidak pernah disangkanya Kuroko mengatakan hal seperti itu pada Aomine. Dadanya terasa makin sesak. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, menghembuskannya perlahan. Begitu terus berulang kali untuk melegakan dada. Kalau menurut cerita tadi... apa itu berarti perasaan Akashi terbalaskan?

Baru saja Kagami hendak membuka mulut lagi ketika mendadak pintu bergeser terbuka. Kepala Midorima Shintarou menyembul dari dalam, menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit dideskripsikan.

"Kuroko sadar," ujarnya dengan suara bergetar. "Dan dia mencari Akashi."

Akashi tersentak, langsung kembali ke alam sadar. Ia segera berdiri dan berjalan melewati Kagami, setengah berlari ke dalam kamar. Ayah Kuroko berdiri di samping putranya, air mata lega membanjiri wajahnya yang mulai dihiasi keriput. Aomine juga berdiri, menoleh saat menyadari Akashi memasuki ruangan. Pemuda bersurai merah itu terlihat seakan bisa menabrak ranjang kalau saja ia tidak mengerem langkah.

Ayah Kuroko menatap Akashi, tersenyum tipis. Senyum tipis dan pahit, dan Akashi tahu itu. Pria paruh baya itu menyentuh lengan Aomine, berbisik pelan—memberi isyarat untuk meninggalkan ruangan. Ayah Kuroko mengangguk sejenak pada Akashi sebelum beranjak. Si kulit tan terdiam beberapa detik, menepuk bahu Akashi lalu mengikuti Ayah Kuroko.

GREEEK

Akashi bisa mendengar suara pintu bergeser tertutup. Meninggalkan dirinya berdua bersama Kuroko yang masih tergolek lemah dengan raut wajah begitu damai. Pemuda itu menarik sebuah kursi dan mendudukinya. Tangan Akashi terulur, mengelus lembut pipi pucat Kuroko. Dagunya bergetar saat melihat wajah Kuroko. Matanya panas. Ia menggenggam tangan Kuroko, mendekatkannya ke bibir. Menghembuskan nafas perlahan di punggung tangan Kuroko.

"Tetsuya..." bisik si surai merah itu lembut.

Kelopak mata Kuroko bergerak-gerak tepat ketika sebulir air mata menuruni pipi Akashi. Kuroko merasa pandangannya masih buram, walau tadi sudah sempat tersadar. Oh, apakah ia tadi sempat tertidur lagi? Tiba-tiba saja ruangan itu sepi, tidak ada sang ayah atau Aomine. Kemana mereka semua?

Kuroko mengerang pelan saat merasakan hembusan udara hangat di punggung tangannya. Tangannya seakan bersentuhan dengan sesuatu yang dingin. Ia menggerakkan kepala, mendapati sebuah sosok yang duduk di samping ranjang sambil menggenggam tangannya. Butuh beberapa saat bagi Kuroko untuk berpikir—obat yang tadi diberikan melambatkan kinerja otaknya.

Merah.

Satu kata yang langsung menyadarkan Kuroko akan sosok di hadapannya. Lidah Kuroko kelu. Bibirnya bergerak pelan, namun yang keluar hanya bisikan. Pelan memang, tapi cukup keras untuk didengar Akashi.

"Aka...shi..._kun_..."

Akashi langsung berdiri, menatap Kuroko dengan mata tergenang cairan. Pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu tersenyum lemah, berusaha mengangkat tangan—menyentuh wajah yang sudah beberapa bulan tidak dilihatnya.

"Tetsuya," Akashi meraih tangan Kuroko yang terangkat. Menggenggamnya, mengecup lembut jemarinya. "Tetsuya..."

"Maafkan aku... Akashi_-kun_..." Kuroko menelan ludah, berusaha membasahi tenggorokannya yang terasa kering. Air mata mulai menggenangi pelupuknya. "Maaf... karena tidak menceritakan hal ini—"

"Aku tahu," potong Akashi cepat. Ia memejamkan mata erat-erat. "Aku sudah tahu. Aku tahu semuanya sejak awal."

Kuroko mengerjap, sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataan Akashi. Sudah hampir setahun mereka kenal, tapi ia tidak pernah menceritakan hal ini pada pemuda itu. Tepatnya, tidak bisa. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan hal itu. Ia takut Akashi akan menjauhinya. Pergi dari hidupnya.

Akashi mengusap air mata Kuroko dengan jemarinya. Mata Kuroko yang semula mengabur kini mulai fokus. Ia bisa melihat sosok Akashi dengan jelas. Rambut merahnya, kulit porselennya, manik dwiwarnanya... namun ia tidak menyangka air mata akan keluar dari manik yang hampir selalu terkesan mengintimidasi itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka... seorang Akashi Seijuuro bisa memasang wajah seperti itu dan menangis..." Kuroko terkekeh renyah.

Akashi menggigit bibir. Bahkan di kondisi seperti ini Kuroko masih bisa tertawa. Padahal ia sedang bertarung antara hidup dan mati melawan penyakitnya. Si surai merah itu menelan ludah, mengusap pipi Kuroko dengan tangannya yang lain dan mencondongkan tubuh. Mendaratkan kecupan lembut di dahi si rambut _baby blue_.

Kedua pemuda itu berpandangan sejenak, lalu mendenguskan tawa. Kuroko mengangkat tangannya yang tidak digenggam Akashi, menyapukan ibu jarinya di bawah mata heterokrom itu untuk menghapus cairan bening di matanya. Sebelum Kuroko sempat bereaksi, ia sudah membawa si surai _baby blue_ itu ke dalam pelukan hangat. Mendekapnya erat-erat—lebih erat dibanding pelukannya selama ini.

Kuroko berusaha mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap lembut helaian merah menyala itu. Ia menggerakkan kepala sedikit, berbisik pelan di telinga Akashi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Akashi_-kun_."

Akashi merasa dadanya ditusuk oleh ribuan pedang tak terlihat. Lidahnya kelu. Suaranya seolah hilang, membuatnya tidak bisa menjawab ucapan Kuroko dengan kalimat yang ingin diutarakannya. Air mata makin deras mengalir dari manik heterokrom-nya. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah mendekap Kuroko erat-erat.

"Aku tahu itu, Tetsuya," lirih Akashi setelah berhasil menemukan suaranya. "Aku tahu itu... Aku tahu..."

Kuroko tersenyum tipis. Tidak disangkanya si rambut merah itu bisa jadi serapuh ini. Ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas hangat di bahunya, membuat Kuroko memejamkan mata dan balas merangkul Akashi. Rasanya lega setelah berhasil mengungkapkan kalimat itu.

"Aku akan mencarikan donor hati untukmu, Tetsuya," bisik Akashi penuh tekad. "Aku akan membantu meringankan biaya transplantasimu. Lalu kau bisa hidup. Kau bisa melanjutkan pendidikan... dan jadilah seorang dokter yang hebat, Tetsuya."

Mata Kuroko terbelalak sejenak. Pemuda bersurai merah itu terdengar benar-benar bertekad. Membuatnya makin luluh. Ia mempererat pelukannya di leher Akashi.

"Benar-benar terima kasih... Akashi_-kun_."

* * *

"Akashi," Midorima memanggil anak didiknya tepat setelah mereka keluar dari mobil. Ia memberi isyarat pada Akashi untuk mendekat. Setelah pemuda itu berdiri di dekatnya, ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dan meletakkannya di tangan Akashi yang tidak membawa buket bunga mawar putih. Dahi Akashi berkerut.

"Terima kasih, tapi... apa ini, _Sensei_?"

"_Lucky item_ untuk Sagitarius hari ini adalah kelopak sakura," Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya. "Bukannya apa-apa, hanya saja aku tidak ingin terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan _nanodayo_."

Akashi mendenguskan tawa, menatap sehelai kelopak bunga yang diletakkan dalam wadah berbentuk lingkaran tipis itu. Bentuknya seperti hati. Ia menyimpan _lucky item_ itu di saku, tersenyum tipis pada Midorima. Sejak Kuroko masuk ke rumah sakit, hampir setiap hari pria itu memberinya _lucky item_. Diam-diam perhatian, rupanya.

Akashi menyusul Midorima yang berjalan beberapa meter darinya. Sudah seminggu lebih Kuroko dirawat di rumah sakit, dan mereka secara rutin mengunjunginya. Awalnya Akashi bersikeras berjalan sendiri ke rumah sakit, tapi mengingat jaraknya yang jauh... Midorima bersikukuh mengantarnya. Saat melewati bagian samping bangunan rumah sakit, mata Akashi menangkap sebuah pohon yang begitu besar. Sangat besar sampai dahan-dahannya seakan bisa memayungi atap rumah sakit.

"Pohon itu ada di samping kamar Kuroko," ujar Midorima, memecah keheningan.

Akashi tersenyum tipis. "Kalau bunganya mekar, dia pasti akan senang sekali. Sayang sekali ia akan keluar dari rumah sakit sebelum musim semi."

Midorima menghentikan langkah, menatap pohon besar itu. Angin berhembus pelan, membelai rambut keduanya. Membuat pipi Akashi terasa agak sakit karena diterpa angin dingin.

"Seandainya itu sakura _out of season_, pasti Kuroko bisa melihatnya," Midorima bergumam pelan.

Akashi menelengkan kepalanya sedikit. _Out of season_, eh?

Midorima melihat Akashi berlari kecil ke arah pohon itu dan berlutut di akarnya. Tangan pemuda itu merogoh saku, mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang diyakini Midorima sebagai _lucky item_ yang tadi diberikannya. Akashi meletakkan _lucky item_ itu di antara kedua tangannya yang tertangkup, matanya terpejam seolah berdoa. Sebelah alis Midorima terangkat, tapi ia tidak mendekat. Hanya menatap dari jauh bagaimana bibir Akashi berbisik pelan. Tak lama kemudian pemilik surai merah itu berdiri, meraba batang pohon raksasa di hadapannya dan menatap ke atas—ke arah cabang. Senyum tipis tampak di wajahnya sebelum ia kembali pada Midorima.

"Apa yang kaulakukan, Akashi?" tanya Midorima sebelum Akashi mencapainya.

Akashi menyunggingkan senyum misterius. "Ayo, _Sensei_. Tetsuya pasti kesepian sendiri," ujarnya alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Midorima.

Mata Midorima menyipit. Oh, ia mulai benci ini—benci sifat misterius Akashi. Ia menghela nafas panjang, lalu mengikuti Akashi yang sudah melewatinya tanpa berkomentar lebih lanjut.

.

Kuroko meletakkan novel yang dibacanya, mendesah pelan. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia bermimpi. Dalam mimpinya itu ia selalu bertemu dengan mendiang ibunya. Bukannya ia tidak suka bertemu sang ibu di dalam mimpi, tapi hal itu sangat mengganggu pikirannya. Rasanya... waktunya begitu pas. Kenapa ia tidak bermimpi seperti itu sejak dulu? Kenapa baru sekarang, di saat ia harus berada di rumah sakit?

Pemilik surai _baby blue_ itu merebahkan tubuhnya, menggaruk puncak kepalanya yang tidak gatal sembari menatap pohon besar di samping kamarnya. Kalau pohon itu mekar, pasti akan indah sekali. Tapi ia akan keluar dari rumah sakit sebelum musim semi datang. Setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan dokter saat berkunjung di kamarnya semalam.

Iris _aquamarine_-nya menyapu ruangan yang kosong. Biasanya akan ada sang ayah, Kagami, Aomine, Midorima dan... Akashi. Tapi sekarang ia sendirian. Bisa dimaklumi, mengingat sang ayah dan Kagami harus membuka toko, Aomine membantu di kedai ramen, dan Akashi yang harus belajar bersama Midorima.

Ketika Kuroko sedang tenggelam dalam lamunan, pintu tiba-tiba bergeser terbuka. Menampakkan seorang pemuda berambut merah di baliknya, juga seorang pria berambut hijau seperti lumut. Mereka memasuki ruangan dengan santai.

"Apa kabar, Tetsuya?" sapa Akashi dengan seringai di wajahnya.

Kuroko tersenyum tipis. "Baik, Akashi_-kun_. Midorima-_sensei_, bukannya ini baru jam setengah dua belas?" tanyanya pada Midorima yang duduk di samping ranjangnya.

"Bocah itu galau memikirkanmu, _nanodayo_. Daripada tidak konsentrasi, kubawa saja ke sini," Midorima melirik Akashi yang sibuk memasukkan bunga-bunga mawar ke vas di sudut ruangan. Si surai merah hanya terdiam, entah tidak ambil pusing atau tidak mendengar ucapan sang guru.

Semburat samar mewarnai pipi Kuroko. Tapi Midorima tidak melihatnya. Akashi berbalik, menatap Midorima dengan alis terangkat.

"Kau membicarakanku, _Sensei_?"

"Tidak," sahut Midorima cepat, kesal karena ucapannya tidak digubris. Kuroko terkikik geli melihat kejadian itu.

Akashi menyeringai kecil. Ia mendekati Kuroko, mengacak surai _baby blue_-nya. Kuroko memejamkan mata, menikmati perlakuan Akashi terhadapnya. Ketika matanya terbuka, ia langsung bertemu tatap dengan sepasang iris heterokrom. Wajahnya memerah, teringat kejadian beberapa hari lalu—saat ia mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Akashi. Ia langsung memalingkan wajah, menatap pohon di samping kamar.

"Ada apa, Tetsuya?"

Tanpa Kuroko lihat pun, ia tahu bahwa Akashi tengah menyeringai senang. Pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu menggigit bibir. Kenapa rasanya secanggung ini? Oh, untuk pertama kalinya ia berharap Aomine dan Kagami ada di sini. Setidaknya perdebatan mereka bisa mencairkan suasana.

"Sayang sekali sakuranya belum mekar, Tetsuya."

Fokus Kuroko berubah. Kini ia bisa melihat pantulan wajah Midorima dan Akashi di kaca jendela. Si surai hijau menatap pohon besar itu dengan kaki disilangkan, sedangkan Akashi _menatapnya_. Membuat pemilik surai _baby blue_ itu mendesah pelan.

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu, Akashi_-kun_," Kuroko meraih novelnya. Ia menjulurkan tubuh, berusaha meletakkannya di atas meja di samping ranjang. Melihat usaha Kuroko, Akashi segera meraih novel itu. Meletakkannya di meja.

"Berharap saja akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak terduga. Tunggu saja," Akashi kembali menyunggingkan senyum misteriusya. "Apa kau tidak boleh keluar ruangan?"

Alis Kuroko terangkat saat mendengar ucapan Akashi yang pertama. "Sebenarnya boleh... tapi cuaca di luar dingin sekali. Jadi aku disarankan tetap di dalam ruangan."

Akashi mengangguk-angguk pelan. "Ooh..."

Hening...

Tak ada satupun dari ketiga pemuda itu yang angkat bicara. Semua tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing—membuat suasana makin canggung. Setelah bermenit-menit tidak ada perubahan suasana, mendadak pintu bergeser terbuka.

"TE~TSU~!"

Sungguh, saat ini Akashi ingin sekali melemparkan gunting ke sumber suara yang telah mengangetkannya itu. Tidak peduli kalau gunting itu akan membuat orang itu tewas seketika dengan gunting yang menancap tidak elit di dahi. Ia menoleh, menatap tajam pemuda yang memasuki kamar dengan santai—Aomine Daiki.

Aomine mendelik ketika menyadari tatapan tajam dari Akashi. "Oh, eh... hai, Akashi. Aku tidak tahu kau ada di sini."

Akashi menghela nafas kesal. "Ini rumah sakit. Kecilkan suaramu, Daiki."

"Maaf, maaf," ringis Aomine, menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Apa itu, Aomine_-kun_?" tanya Kuroko yang menyadari bungkusan plastik besar di tangan Aomine.

"Ayah menyuruhku membawa ramen ke tempatmu. Katanya, semoga cepat sembuh," Aomine meletakkan kantong plastik itu di atas meja. Ia berlutut, membuka tas ranselnya dan mengeluarkan empat buah mangkuk. "Aku juga membawa mangkuk, lho. Kuharap kalian mau mencobanya."

"Aku rindu dengan miso ramen ayahmu, Daiki," Akashi tersenyum tipis, membantu Aomine menuangkan ramen ke dalam mangkuk.

"Terakhir kau ke sana saat musim gugur, kan? Ayahku juga berpesan agar kau mengunjunginya kapan-kapan, kalau kau sempat," balas Aomine. "Eh, tunggu dulu... Tetsu, kau bisa memegang mangkuknya?"

"Kurasa bisa, Aomine_-kun_," Kuroko bergeser sedikit, duduk di tepian ranjang sebelum menapak di lantai. Midorima meraih tubuhnya, membimbing pemilik surai _baby blue_ itu untuk duduk di salah satu kursi.

"Akashi, Aomine, bawa mangkuknya dulu," ujar Midorima. Setelah masing-masing pemuda membawa dua mangkuk, Midorima menggeser meja tepat di hadapan Kuroko. Tak lupa ia menarik kursi-kursi, mengaturnya mengelilingi meja.

"Hoo... Midorima hebat," komentar Aomine sembari meletakkan mangkuknya.

Midorima memutar bola matanya, jengah. Sejak pertama kali bertemu, pemuda itu tidak pernah memanggilnya '_sensei_', entah kenapa. Dan ia sudah lelah mengingatkan pemuda berkulit tan itu. Toh Aomine tidak pernah menggubrisnya—seperti Kagami. Pemuda beralis cabang itu juga tidak pernah memanggilnya 'Midorima-_sensei_'. Dua orang berperangai sama.

"Kalau begini, Tetsuya tidak perlu memegangi mangkuknya," Akashi tersenyum tipis, dalam hati berterima kasih terhadap sang guru.

"Terimakasih, _Sensei_," ujar Kuroko diiringi senyum tipis. Ia membuka sumpit dan mulai melahap ramennya.

Midorima yang mengambil tempat di samping Aomine menaikkan kacamatanya—lagi, sekedar menutupi semburat merah samar di pipi. "B-bukannya begitu, _nanodayo_! Aku hanya merasa lebih nyaman kalau makan menggunakan meja, jadi—"

"Ya, ya, ya. Aku mengerti, Midorima," potong Aomine sembari melahap ramennya.

"Hei, dengarkan saat orang sedang bicara!"

"Midorima-_sensei_, ludahmu..."

"Eh?!"

Ocehan Midorima terhenti saat Aomine mencondongkan tubuh, menyumpalkan sesumpit ramen ke dalam mulut pria yang lebih tua itu. Midorima sudah hendak protes lagi ketika merasakan ramen di lidahnya yang ternyata enak. Ia memang belum pernah memakan ramen buatan keluarga Aomine sebelumnya.

Keempat lelaki itu makan sambil sesekali mengobrol. Sesekali tertawa. Sesekali tersedak. Hingga tanpa terasa mangkuk mereka hampir habis, dan ponsel pintar milik Akashi bergetar. Pemuda itu merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponsel. Panggilan masuk dari...

Akashi terbelalak saat melihat nama yang tertera di layar. Ia mendongak, menatap ketiga orang yang masih menikmati makan siang. "Permisi sebentar."

Ketiga orang itu mengangguk, mempersilakan. Akashi segera berdiri, melangkah keluar dari ruangan sambil menekan hijau di ponselnya. Ia menempelkan perangkat komunikasi itu di telinganya. Pandangannya berubah dingin menusuk.

"_Hai_, _Okaa-sama_."

Kuroko meneguk air putihnya, memperhatikan Akashi yang melangkah keluar dari ruangan. Dahinya berkerut saat melihat pandangan Akashi sekilas berubah dingin sebelum menutup pintu. Ia meletakkan gelasnya. Manik _aquamarine_-nya tidak bisa lepas dari punggung Akashi yang separuh terlihat dari balik kaca di pintu. Sepertinya si surai merah itu sedang berbicara serius karena Kuroko sama sekali tidak melihatnya bergerak, barang sedikitpun.

"Sepertinya Akashi-_san_ menelepon," celetuk Midorima.

Kepala Kuroko berputar. "Akashi_-san_?"

"Ibu Akashi," Si surai hijau menyeruput mie, mengunyah dan menelannya. "Akashi selalu seperti itu setiap kali ibunya menelepon. Aku sampai heran, _nanodayo_. Kenapa Akashi selalu bersikap seperti itu pada ibu kandungnya sendiri?"

Untuk sejenak Kuroko teringat mendiang ibunya. Senyum lembutnya... rambut indahnya... seolah Kuroko bisa melihat sosok sang ibu dalam gelas kaca di hadapannya.

"Beberapa orang memang tidak akrab dengan ibunya, Midorima," sahut Aomine sebelum meneguk air putih.

"Kalau hanya dengan ibunya, aku bisa mengerti, _nanodayo_. Tapi bagaimana kalau dengan kedua orangtuanya? Maksudku, dalam kasus Akashi, pandangannya selalu dingin menusuk seperti itu setiap kali _kedua orangtuanya_ menelepon. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Kuroko melirik Aomine yang masih sibuk dengan air putih. Si biru remang-remang itu akhirnya meletakkan gelas di meja, menghela nafas puas.

"Hmh. Kalau mengingat dia mulai hidup seorang diri sejak berumur tujuh tahun, wajar saja sikapnya seperti itu. Berarti mereka tidak tahu tahap perkembangan anak."

"Jangan keras-keras, Aomine_-kun_," desis Kuroko was-was, mendelik tajam ke arah punggung Akashi yang masih tidak bergerak.

Aomine menyilangkan kakinya. "Dalam tahap perkembangan anak, ada yang disebut _golden age_. Umur nol sampai delapan tahun, orangtua harus berperan penuh karena saat-saat itu merupakan pembentukan karakter mereka. Karena Akashi ditinggal sejak umur tujuh tahun oleh orangtuanya..." Ia menatap Midorima dengan seringai lebar. "Mungkin yang berperan sebagai orangtuanya adalah kau, Midorima. Karena kau yang mendampingi Akashi selama ini."

"Aku tidak mengerti omonganmu, Aomine," balas Midorima, ikut menyilangkan kaki. "Tapi... harus kuakui, aku mulai mengajar Akashi sejak dia berumur enam tahun. Sejak dia masih anak ingusan yang tidak bisa apa-apa. Aku yang mengajari segala hal padanya—pelajaran, memasak, seni, piano, bahkan basket. Mungkin ucapanmu ada benarnya, _nanodayo_."

Kuroko menatap Midorima, kagum. Pria muda itu yang mengajarkan segala pengetahuan ke Akashi?

"Berarti... sekarang umur _Sensei_ berapa?" tanya Kuroko, polos.

Midorima nyaris tersedak air putih. Ia terbatuk pelan sebelum menatap Kuroko. "Ke-kenapa kau bertanya begitu, _nanodayo_?"

"Karena Midorima-_sensei_ terlihat begitu muda. Aku jadi penasaran berapa umur _Sensei_ karena tadi kau bilang sudah mengajar Akashi_-kun_ sejak umur enam tahun."

Midorima terdiam sejenak, menatap gelas berisi air putih di tangannya dan mulai minum. Kuroko mengangkat alis. Ia bisa mendengar tegukan pria muda itu—hingga akhirnya Midorima meletakkan gelas dengan agak keras. Senyum manis—tapi aneh—tersungging di bibirnya.

"Itu rahasia, _nanodayo_."

Aomine melongo. Ia yakin ia seolah melihat beberapa perempatan di dahi pemuda bersurai hijau itu. Midorima Shintarou, versus seseorang berperangai seperti Kuroko... sepertinya kedua orang itu tidak akan cocok.

Pintu kembali terbuka, lalu Akashi memasuki ruangan dengan wajah muram. Bahkan pandangan matanya tertunduk. Jarang sekali Akashi terlihat seperti itu, jadi tidak ada satupun dari ketiga lelaki itu yang bersuara. Mereka hanya memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Akashi, hingga pemuda itu duduk tenang di kursinya. Menghadap mangkuk ramennya yang sudah kosong.

Kuroko mencondongkan tubuh sedikit, berusaha melihat lebih jelas wajah Akashi. Pemuda itu terlihat seolah berpikir keras.

"Akashi_-kun_?"

"Hmm?" Akashi mengangkat wajah, seolah baru sadar akan keberadaan Kuroko. Ia bertemu pandang dengan lautan _aquamarine_ milik lawan bicaranya. Pemilik surai merah itu menyunggingkan senyum tipis, mengacak rambut Kuroko. "Ada apa, Tetsuya?"

"Seharusnya itu kalimatku," sahut Kuroko dengan alis berkerut. "Ada apa, Akashi_-kun_?"

Akashi melirik Midorima yang duduk di sebelah kanannya. Pria berambut hijau itu hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, seakan ikut bertanya. Akashi mendesah pelan, mengusap kedua matanya.

"_Okaa-sama_ menelepon," gumamnya. "Dia bilang, mungkin akan sampai di rumah lusa pagi. Besoknya kami harus ke Nagoya, menginap di sana selama kurang-lebih sepuluh hari. Salah satu mitra kerja _Otou-sama_ akan mengadakan upacara pembukaan cabang, dan kedua orangtuaku diundang."

"Ooh..." Tubuh Kuroko melemas. Entah kenapa ia terasa enggan saat Akashi bercerita. Tapi ia memaksakan senyum tipis. "Bukankah itu bagus, Akashi_-kun_? Kau bisa bertemu kembali dengan mereka."

Bibir Akashi seolah terkatup rapat. Ia mendesah, menatap Kuroko dengan nanar. "Maaf, Tetsuya. Aku harus meninggalkanmu lusa. Tapi besok aku janji akan kemari."

"Aku mengerti, Akashi_-kun_," Kuroko berhenti sejenak, menangkap sorot khawatir di manik dwiwarna itu. Ia tersenyum tipis, menangkup wajah Akashi dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku akan baik-baik saja, Akashi_-kun_. Jangan khawatir."

Akashi seolah berubah jadi seorang anak kecil yang tengah merajuk saat ini. Bahkan Midorima sampai heran melihatnya. Bagaimana Akashi bisa setakluk ini di hadapan Kuroko?

"Kau janji, Tetsuya?"

"Akan kuusahakan aku baik-baik saja. Lagipula aku tidak sendirian lagi, Akashi_-kun_," Kuroko membelai surai merah Akashi. "Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Midorima hanya bisa bertukar pandang dengan Aomine. Ia membuka mulut, hendak bersuara namun Aomine meletakkan telunjuk di bibir. Menyuruhnya diam. Manik birunya kembali menatap kedua pemuda beda warna itu—dua pemuda yang tidak sadar kalau mereka tidak sendiri di ruangan itu.

**To be Continued**

* * *

**A/N:**

Moshi-moshi, Minna. Katsuki SAL desu. Yoroshiku.

Akhirnyaa... sempat juga saya publish chapter 4 ini... dan entah kenapa, saya merasa chapter ini rada... gaje *pundung di pojokan*. Saya juga sempat ribut sama abang saya, pas bagian Akashi dan Midorima datang ke kamar Kuroko. Sumpah, saya dilanda write block di bagian itu. Jadi diputuskan, Aomine keluar sebagai 'pencair suasana'. Demo...

"Eh, bawa ramennya pake apaan, coba? Apa, plastik?! Lu kira si Aomine itu tukang mie ayam?!" kata abang saya waktu itu. Yakali saya pernah ke Jepang, Bang... makan ramen aja baru satu kali... -_-

Ehm, bagaimana menurut kalian chapter ini? Gaje, ya? Aneh, ya? Ada typo? *cengar-cengir gaje* #ditusuk

Oke, itu saja author's note kali ini. Have a nice day, Minna~


	5. Out of Season

"Tetsu_-kun_."

Kuroko mengerjap. Manik _aquamarine_-nya menyapu sekeliling, berusaha mengenali tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Beraneka tanaman dan bunga mengelilinginya, sebagian di pot, sebagian tersusun rapi di rak. Dahi Kuroko berkerut. Bukankah ini _florist _milik keluarganya?

"Tetsu_-kun_," panggil suara itu lagi, membuat Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya.

Manik _aquamarine_ itu melebar saat mendapati seorang wanita yang berdiri tak jauh darinya sembari membawa sebuket bunga. Senyum lembut terukir di wajah wanita itu—wajah yang begitu mirip dengan Kuroko. Lidah Kuroko kelu, suaranya seakan hilang entah kemana.

"_O-Okaa-san..._" bisiknya.

Wanita itu masih tersenyum manis. Ia meletakkan bunganya di meja kasir, membuka kedua tangannya lebar seakan menyambut Kuroko. "Kemarilah, Tetsu_-kun_. _Okaa-san_ merindukanmu."

Kuroko langsung menubruk tubuh yang lebih pendek beberapa senti darinya itu, mendekapnya erat-erat. Rasanya seperti mimpi... atau ini memang mimpi? Kuroko benar-benar ingat, ibunya telah meninggal beberapa tahun lalu. Tapi sekarang beliau berdiri di hadapannya—dalam dekapannya. Mungkin ini hanya mimpi.

"Tetsu_-kun_ sekarang sudah besar, ya..." Ibu Kuroko terkekeh lembut, mengusap rambut putranya penuh kasih. Membuat pemuda itu teringat masa-masa kecilnya, saat ia dipeluk oleh sang ibu dan beliau akan mengusap rambutnya dengan lembut.

"Aku juga merindukan _Okaa-san_," Kuroko tersenyum senang. Senyum yang nyaris tidak pernah ditunjukkannya pada siapapun setelah ibunya meninggal—kecuali pada Akashi. "Apa yang _Okaa-san_ lakukan di sini?"

"Tetsu_-kun_," Ibu Kuroko mengusap wajah putranya. "_Okaa-san_ pergi ke berbagai tempat... tempat-tempat itu bagus sekali. Benar-benar indah. Tapi satu yang paling membekas di benak _Okaa-san_ hanya satu tempat. Tempat itu sangat tenang, matahari bersinar hampir setiap saat, dan bunga-bunga tampak di segala penjuru."

Mata Kuroko berbinar. "Benarkah, _Okaa-san_?"

Wanita itu mengangguk, matanya juga berbinar. "Tempat itu sangat cocok untuk membaca buku, Tetsu_-kun_. Damai rasanya di tempat itu."

"Aku ingin melihatnya, _Okaa-san_."

Ibu Kuroko tertawa renyah. "_Okaa-san_ memang datang untuk mengajakmu, Tetsu_-kun_. Ayo. Kita pergi sekarang," Ia menarik tangan Kuroko.

Awalnya Kuroko senang, tapi ketika wanita itu membawanya ke ruang tamu, dahinya berkerut. Apalagi setelah sang ibu membawanya mendekati tangga.

"_Okaa-san_, bukankah kita akan pergi? Kenapa _Okaa-san_ malah mau membawaku ke kamar?" tanyanya bingung.

Ibu Kuroko tersenyum lembut. "Tempat itu ada di atas. Untuk sampai ke atas, kita harus melewati tangga dulu," ujarnya sembari menaiki tangga. Kuroko dengan patuh mengikutinya tanpa suara. Saat sampai di tengah tangga, ia berkata lagi, "Tetsu_-kun_, setelah kau menjejakkan kaki di tempat itu, _Okaa-san_ ingin kau mengucapkan satu kalimat: 'aku pulang'. Bisa, Tetsu_-kun_? Ah, ya... dan jangan melihat. Kau harus tutup mata. Bisa, 'kan?"

Kuroko mengangguk mantap. Kalau syaratnya cuma itu, siapapun bisa melakukannya. Wanita itu tersenyum puas, terus berjalan hingga sampai di depan pintu kamar Kuroko. Manik hitam kelamnya menatap Kuroko, memancarkan kelembutan.

"Kau siap, Tetsu_-kun_?" Ibu Kuroko meletakkan tangannya di gagang pintu, menatap pemuda di belakangnya yang tengah menutup mata. Setelah Kuroko mengangguk, ia membuka pintu dan masuk ke tempat itu. Tangannya meraih pergelangan tangan Kuroko, membimbingnya. Kuroko mengikutinya. Detik berikutnya ia bisa merasa sinar matahari seolah menerobos masuk ke kelopak matanya.

"Sudah sampai. Buka matamu, Tetsu_-kun_."

Pemuda bersurai _baby blue _itu menurut. Kuroko membelalak kagum saat melihat tempat mereka berdiri saat ini. Langit begitu cerah, matahari bersinar terik tapi tidak panas. Aroma harum menguar di udara. Angin berhembus pelan, meniup rambut mereka juga bunga-bunga _lycoris_ merah yang tumbuh di sekeliling mereka. Sejauh mata memandang yang ada hanyalah bunga warna merah, tebing, dan pepohonan rimbun yang tumbuh di sekitar tebing. Kuroko sampai ternganga saking kagumnya.

"Menakjubkan..." desis Kuroko.

"Sudah _Okaa-san_ duga kalau kau akan menyukai tempat ini," Ibu Kuroko tersenyum melihat kekaguman putranya. "Nah, sekarang..."

Kuroko menoleh. Angin bertiup lagi, membuat gaun putih yang dikenakan sang ibu berkibar ringan. Wanita itu mengulurkan tangannya ke Kuroko, seakan mengajaknya.

"...ucapkanlah kalimat itu, Tetsuya."

* * *

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Elegy © ****火月 猿****(Katsuki SAL)**

**Fic based on someone's life story**

* * *

Gelap.

Itu yang pertama kali dilihat Kuroko saat terbangun. Matanya menyipit, bingung. Bukankah tadi ia berada di sebuah tempat yang terang bersama sang ibu? Pemuda itu mengerang, berusaha bangkit duduk. Ia menatap pohon besar di samping kamarnya, membayangkan pohon itu akan mekar seluruhnya. Senyum tipis tampak di bibir pucat itu saat Kuroko kembali teringat mimpinya.

"Apa maksudnya? 'Aku pulang'?" bisiknya. Ia ingat, ia belum sempat mengucapkan kalimat itu dalam mimpi. Beberapa menit terdiam, Kuroko menghela nafas panjang. "Ah, pasti itu mimpi biasa."

Kuroko berbaring menyamping, menarik selimut hingga sebatas dagu dan memejamkan mata. Tidak menyadari kejanggalan yang terjadi di luar sana. Bulan terlihat sangat besar kali ini, bersinar terang melatari pohon sakura sampai sinarnya menembus masuk ke kamar. Namun di saat bersamaan, gumpalan salju mulai turun. Dan sebuah kuncup bunga terlihat tumbuh di ujung salah satu ranting.

* * *

Akashi mematuti dirinya sekali lagi di depan kaca. Kaos hitam panjang... celana jeans... sepatu... semuanya lengkap. Ia menghela nafas berat, meraih mantel hitam yang tersampir di ranjang dan memakainya. Entah kenapa perasaannya tidak enak, terutama saat teringat Kuroko. Hati kecilnya seakan memaksa agar ia tidak pergi, tetap ada di samping Kuroko.

Akashi mengacak surai merahnya dan meraih koper, menariknya keluar kamar. Sungguh, ia benar-benar setengah hati melakukan perjalanan ini. Sesampainya di ruang keluarga, Akashi berhenti hanya untuk meletakkan kopernya. Ia melangkah ke dapur, menemui seorang wanita yang tengah menikmati secangkir teh.

"_Okaa-sama_," sapa Akashi, membuat wanita bersurai cokelat kemerahan itu menolehkan wajah. Menatap Akashi dengan manik merahnya yang tajam seperti mata kucing dan seakan membuat siapapun segan.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun?" ujarnya, diiringi senyum lembut. "Sudah sarapan, Sei_-chan_?"

Akashi mengangguk. "Umm... _Okaa-sama_, bolehkah aku minta izin sebentar?"

Ibu Akashi meletakkan cangkirnya, menatap pemuda bersurai merah itu. "Kau mau ke mana, Sei?"

"Rumah sakit," Akashi menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Putra pemilik _florist_ langgananku sakit dan dirawat di sana. Aku akan kembali sebelum pukul sembilan."

"Oh..." Ibu Akashi tersenyum, mengacak rambut pemuda yang berdiri di dekatnya. "Pergilah. Hati-hati, Sei. Dan jangan lebih dari pukul sembilan, ya. Sampaikan juga salamku untuk putra pemilik _florist_ itu. Semoga cepat sembuh."

Akashi membalas senyum ibunya, mengecup pipi wanita itu sebelum melangkah keluar dari ruang makan. Dalam hati berterimakasih kepada sang ibu. Sepanjang perjalanan menyusuri lorong, ia selalu berpapasan dengan puluhan pelayan pribadi orangtuanya—yang selalu membungkuk sopan dan menyapanya dengan kalimat 'selamat pagi' atau 'Seijuuro_-sama_'. Akashi hanya menjawab mereka, sesekali melenguh pelan. Membuat para pelayan itu bertanya-tanya: sejak kapan pemuda itu mau membalas salam? Seingat mereka, Akashi selalu membalas mereka dengan tatapan masam—atau bahkan sama sekali tidak menggubris mereka. Sejak kapan Akashi Seijuuro berubah?

Pemuda bersurai merah itu melangkahkan kaki ke dapur khusus pelayan. Ia melongokkan kepala melewati pintu yang terbuka, mencari-cari sosok yang dicarinya di antara sekian banyak pelayan di ruangan itu. Kedatangan Akashi membuat mereka sejenak menghentikan kegiatan, membungkuk sopan.

"Selamat pagi, Seijuuro_-sama_."

Akashi memasuki ruangan itu. "Selamat pagi," Tatapannya menyapu seluruh penjuru ruangan, masih mencari-cari seseorang. "Lanjutkanlah kegiatan kalian."

Para pelayan itu dengan kompak menganggukkan kepala dan menjalankan perintah si surai merah. Akashi mendekati seorang pria paruh baya yang tengah menikmati secangkir teh, menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Selamat pagi, _Jii-san_," sapa Akashi sopan sembari menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Tingkahnya itu sukses menarik perhatian para pelayan. Beberapa dari mereka melirik si surai merah itu, penasaran.

"Selamat pagi, Seijuuro_-sama_," balas pria itu. Senyum lebar tampak di wajahnya yang mulai berkeriput. Ia sedikit kaget, karena selama ini belum pernah sekalipun Akashi memanggilnya seperti itu. "Ada apa, Seijuuro_-sama_?"

"Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu, _Jii-san_," Akashi mengusap tengkuknya. "Kalau kau belum sarapan, sarapan dulu. Tolong segera bersiap. Aku harus segera ke rumah sakit kota."

Pria itu mengangguk penuh semangat. "Aku akan segera bersiap, Seijuuro_-sama_."

"Tidak," Akashi menggeleng. "Sarapan dulu. Aku tidak mau kau kelaparan. Santai saja, tapi jangan lambat. Kutunggu kau di ruang depan."

Binar heran terlihat jelas di mata pria paruh baya itu. Sebenarnya, bukan hanya dia—tapi semua orang yang ada di tempat itu, kecuali Akashi. Pria itu mengerjap, berusaha mengendalikan rasa herannya.

"Y-ya. Segera, Seijuuro_-sama_."

Akashi tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih, _Jii-san_," ujarnya. Ia berbalik, melangkah keluar dari ruangan. Selepas kepergian pemuda itu, suasana dapur langsung berubah riuh-rendah oleh gumam heran para pelayan.

* * *

Suara langkah kaki serasa menggema di lorong putih yang masih sepi dan berbau karbol itu. Sepi, karena hari memang masih pagi. Pemuda itu berhenti di depan salah satu kamar, menggeser pintunya perlahan. Menampakkan sesosok pemuda berambut _baby blue_ yang terbaring dengan wajah damai dan mata terpejam di atas ranjang. Ia memperlambat irama kakinya, mendekat perlahan agar tidak membangunkan si surai _baby blue_. Matanya memperhatikan wajah pemuda itu. Senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya. Dengan lembut ia mulai membelai wajah pemilik surai _baby blue_ itu, merasakan betapa lembut kulitnya. Ia sedikit menunduk, berusaha melambatkan hembusan nafasnya dan berbisik di telinga pemuda yang terbaring di ranjang.

"Selamat pagi, Tetsuya," bisiknya diiringi seringai jahil.

Manik _aquamarine_ itu langsung terbuka lebar. Semburat merah menjalar di pipinya.

"A-A-Akashi_-kun_..." bisik Kuroko Tetsuya, melirik helaian merah di sampingnya.

Akashi mengangkat tubuhnya, menatap Kuroko dengan binar jenaka yang khas. "Kau mau berpura-pura, eh?" ujarnya gemas, mencubit pipi pucat Kuroko.

"Geli, Akashi_-kun_," Kuroko terkekeh, melepaskan jemari Akashi dari wajahnya. "Apa yang Akashi_-kun_ lakukan di sini, sepagi ini? Ah, jangan katakan kalau kau mau membuka _florist_ di sini."

Akashi tertawa pelan, renyah dan manis. Tidak disangkanya Kuroko masih teringat kejadian di musim panas itu, saat pertama kali ia membantu di _florist_. Pemuda bersurai merah itu mendudukkan diri di tepi ranjang, mengacak rambut Kuroko.

"Aku akan berangkat hari ini, jadi aku ingin berpamitan," Akashi mengelus lembut pipi Kuroko, membuat pemuda itu terpejam oleh sentuhannya. "Dan apa yang kudapat? Kau berusaha mengelabuiku."

Kuroko hanya terkekeh. "Kupikir sesekali seperti itu tidak apa-apa, Akashi_-kun_."

"Masih terlalu cepat sepuluh tahun," sahut Akashi. Ia menghela nafas, menyusuri wajah Kuroko dengan manik dwiwarna-nya. "Kurasa aku akan merindukanmu, Tetsuya."

"Aku juga," Kuroko terdiam sejenak, tangannya terbentang sedikit seakan menyambut Akashi. "Kemarilah, Akashi_-kun_."

Akashi tersenyum tipis, menjatuhkan diri ke dalam pelukan Kuroko. Membiarkan pemuda itu mendekapnya erat-erat dan menghirup aroma tubuhnya. Manik dwiwarna itu terpejam, mendengarkan denyut jantung si surai _baby blue_ yang lembut. Menikmatinya selagi masih bisa. Akashi menggerakkan tangannya, balas memeluk Kuroko.

"Aku tidak akan lama," lirih Akashi. "Hanya beberapa hari saja—sepuluh hari paling lama. Takkan kumaafkan kalau kau jadi anak nakal, Tetsuya."

"Seharusnya itu kalimatku," Kuroko melirik pohon sakura di samping kamarnya. Pohon itu mulai berbunga, hanya saja belum mekar seluruhnya. Dahinya berkerut. Sejak kapan sakura secepat ini berbunga?

"Aku akan menunggumu," bisik Kuroko. Ia memejamkan mata, mengecup rambut merah Akashi. Kuroko bisa merasakan pelukan Akashi melonggar. Pemuda bersurai merah itu menjauh sedikit dari dekapan Kuroko, membuat si surai _baby blue_ mengernyit.

"Akashi_-kun_?"

"Ssht," Akashi meletakkan jarinya di bibir Kuroko. "Pejamkan matamu."

Kuroko menurut. Akashi bisa merasakan degup jantung pemuda itu tidak bertambah cepat—lembut dan santai, seakan tidak curiga. Senyum tipis tampak di wajah Akashi. Tangannya yang lain meraba tangan Kuroko, berusaha menggenggam jemarinya.

"Akashi_-kun_?"

Akashi kembali mendesis. Ia menatap Kuroko sejenak—raut wajah pemuda itu terlihat bertanya-tanya. Membuatnya tersenyum kecil. Mata Akashi terpejam selagi ia menundukkan tubuh. Mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka dan mempertemukan bibir tipis keduanya.

Kuroko tersentak kaget karena kontak yang begitu asing baginya itu. Akashi yang menyadari hal itu langsung memperlebar jarak di antara mereka dan menatap Kuroko. Lautan _aquamarine_ itu balas menatapnya, kaget dan malu. Semburat merah terlihat jelas di wajah Kuroko, membuat si surai merah menyeringai tipis.

"Maaf. Kau kaget, ya?" ujar Akashi lembut.

Ya, Kuroko kaget. Sangat kaget. Perasaannya campur aduk. Tapi melihat manik dwiwarna itu... pikirannya seolah terbelah. Terbagi antara mendorong pemuda bersurai merah itu atau tetap terdiam. Hening beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya Kuroko membuat keputusan. Selagi masih bisa... selagi masih sempat... ia harus memanfaatkan momen ini sebaik-baiknya. Ia menyentuh pipi Akashi, sedikit mengangkat tubuh dan memejamkan mata. Bibir pucatnya kembali bersentuhan dengan bibir Akashi. Melihat respon Kuroko, Akashi menyelipkan tangannya di punggung Kuroko. Memeluknya erat.

Kuroko memutus tautan bibir mereka, menatap tepat ke manik Akashi yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti darinya itu sebelum membenamkan wajah ke dada bidang si pemilik surai merah. Menghirup aroma _sandalwoods_ di tubuh pemuda itu dalam-dalam. Dekapan Akashi seakan menenangkannya—membuatnya sejenak lupa akan sirosis yang menggerogoti.

Akashi mencium surai _baby blue_ Kuroko, menikmati saat-saat ini. Sungguh, rasanya ia tidak ingin beranjak dari sisi Kuroko. Seakan ada sesuatu yang memaksanya tetap tinggal—tapi ia tidak bisa. Ia harus segera pergi. Beberapa detik terdiam, mendadak Akashi tersadar. Lidahnya kelu setiap kali memikirkan kalimat itu, jadi ia hanya bisa mengucapkannya dalam hati. Berharap Kuroko dapat mendengarnya, walau ia tahu pemilik surai _baby blue_ itu tidak punya kemampuan telepati.

"_Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya_."

"Aku mencintaimu, Akashi_-kun_."

Manik Akashi langsung terbuka lebar. Tunggu, jangan katakan kalau ia tanpa sadar mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya? Yah, bukannya tidak bagus, sih. Hanya saja... ia ingin secara sadar mengatakannya.

"Aku tahu itu, Tetsuya," Akashi mengusap wajah Kuroko, menikmati bagaimana ekspresi datar itu melembut. "Dan terima kasih sudah mencintaiku."

Tangan Akashi mulai terlepas dari tubuh Kuroko. Si surai _baby blue_ itu merasa ada yang janggal. Kenapa jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang saat ini? Kenapa rasanya lebih berat daripada saat Akashi meninggalkannya seperti biasa? Akashi tidak akan pergi lama, Kuroko tahu itu. Tapi, sungguh... kali ini ia ingin pemuda berambut merah itu tetap tinggal di sini. Perasaannya seperti ditusuk-tusuk saat melihat punggung Akashi yang mulai menjauh.

"A-Akashi_-kun_!" panggil Kuroko cepat, membuat Akashi sedikit kaget dan menolehkan wajah. Dahi pemilik rambut merah itu berkerut saat menyadari pelupuk mata Kuroko yang tergenang cairan bening.

"Tetsuya—?"

"Aku akan menunggumu," lanjut Kuroko. Tenggorokannya terasa sakit karena menahan isakan. Bibirnya bergetar, berusaha membentuk senyum. "Aku akan menunggumu, sampai kapanpun, Akashi Seijuuro_-kun_."

Akashi mengerjap, sedikit bingung melihat perubahan emosi drastis pada diri Kuroko. Kenapa pemuda itu menangis? Apa ia berbuat salah? Menghela nafas, ia mendekati Kuroko lagi. Pemuda itu mengeluarkan sapu tangan berwarna merah marun dari saku, menyeka air mata Kuroko.

"Jangan menangis, Tetsuya. Aku takkan lama."

"Aku tahu," Kuroko menggigit bibir. "Karena itulah, aku akan menunggumu."

Akashi tersenyum. Ia menggenggamkan kain berwarna merah marun itu di tangan Kuroko dan memberinya kecupan lembut di dahi. Menatapnya sejenak dengan lembut, mengusap wajahnya.

"Aku akan segera kembali," bisiknya pelan sebelum berbalik dan membuka pintu. Akashi terdiam sejenak di ambang pintu, menoleh lewat bahunya dan tersenyum manis. "Sampai jumpa, Tetsuya."

Pintu tertutup.

Meninggalkan Kuroko Tetsuya seorang diri, duduk di tepi ranjang sambil meremas sapu tangan pemberian Akashi di dadanya—tepat di jantung. Pandangannya makin mengabur, tenggorokannya terasa makin sakit. Pemuda itu akhirnya terisak pelan. Air mata membanjiri wajahnya yang makin lama makin pucat. Kuroko mengangkat sapu tangan itu, menghirup aromanya dalam-dalam. Menghirup aroma Akashi.

Sambil masih terisak, Kuroko merebahkan diri dan menatap pohon di samping kamar. Kuncup_-kun_cup sakura makin banyak terlihat, beberapa bahkan sudah mekar. Sayang sekali ia tidak bisa melihatnya bersama Akashi. Dan semoga ia bisa melihatnya bersama pemuda bersurai merah itu—kalau bisa. Manik _aquamarine_ itu tertutup, lelah karena setelah sekian lama menahan diri. Sensasi saat bibir mereka bersentuhan masih terasa, walau itu hanya kecupan ringan. Membuat perasaannya makin terasa seperti ditusuk-tusuk—hingga akhirnya ia terlelap.

Bersamaan dengan gugurnya kelopak salah satu bunga, yang turun ke tanah bersama gumpalan salju.

.

.

.

"Sudah kubilang, ini _lucky item_-ku hari ini, _nanodayo_! Kenapa sih kau tidak percaya?!"

"Menggelikan, Midorima! Cepat buang boneka panda itu! Kau ini kan laki-laki!"

"Apa salahnya dengan laki-laki, _nanodayo_?! Yang bawa kan aku, bukan kau! Kalau geli, ketawa sana, _nanodayo_!"

"Cepat buang, Midorimaaaa! Demi bola basket yang nyaris mengenai Kuroko di akhir musim semi lalu, boneka itu sama sekali tidak cocok dengan _image_-mu, tahu!"

"Siapa yang peduli dengan _image_, _nanodayo_?!"

Kagami hanya menghela nafas berat, enggan berkomentar. Telinganya terasa panas karena mendengarkan perdebatan kedua orang beda warna yang berjalan di belakangnya. Bayangkan saja, mereka bertemu di tengah jalan menuju rumah sakit, dan dari situlah perdebatan berawal. Aomine yang menganggap boneka panda yang dibawa Midorima menggelikan, langsung menyuruh pria bersurai hijau itu membuangnya. Sedangkan Midorima tetap berusaha mempertahankan _lucky item_-nya. Bahkan dua orang itu tidak menyadari tatapan tajam para perawat, dan seakan tidak peduli apa mereka mengganggu pasien yang lain atau tidak.

"_Pura-pura tak kenal, pura-pura tak kenal_," niat Kagami dalam hati sambil terus melangkah sepanjang lorong rumah sakit—masih dengan Aomine dan Midorima yang berdebat hebat di belakangnya.

Sudah seminggu lewat sejak Akashi pergi ke Nagoya, dan pemuda bersurai merah itu sering sekali menghubungi Kagami untuk menanyakan kabar Kuroko. Tepatnya bukan sering sekali, tapi rutin. Salahkan Aomine yang selalu 'sibuk' tertidur saat Akashi menelepon. Jadilah Kagami yang harus menjadi perantara kedua pemuda itu, mengingat Kuroko tidak punya ponsel. Kagami berhenti di depan pintu kamar nomor 415, membuka pintu perlahan.

"Kuroko..."

Suara Kagami seolah menghilang di tengah jalan saat melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya. Kuroko tengah duduk di ranjang, menatap keluar—ke arah pohon sakura besar di samping kamar. Yang membuatnya terpana adalah bunga sakura yang mekar seluruhnya, padahal di luar salju juga turun. Kelopak bunga berwarna pink pucat berguguran bersama gumpalan putih bak kapas. Kagami dan kedua rekannya tadi memang tidak melewati pohon itu karena mereka berjalan kaki. Seingat Kagami, kemarin ketika ia menjenguk Kuroko, hanya ada kuncup_-kun_cup di pohon itu. Memang beberapa ada yang mekar, tapi kali ini... rasanya seperti ada sihir yang membuat sakura itu mekar serempak. _Out of season_, mengingat saat ini masih musim dingin.

"Selamat sore, Kagami_-kun_," sapa Kuroko yang menyadari kehadiran pemuda itu. "Masuklah. Jangan menghalangi jalan."

Kagami melangkah masuk, masih tak percaya akan apa yang dilihatnya. Dan lagi, sakura itu terlihat berbeda dari sakura-sakura yang dilihatnya selama ini. Warnanya lebih pucat, sedangkan daunnya kemerahan.

"Indah, ya?" Kuroko tersenyum tipis. "Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa melihatnya bersama Akashi_-kun_."

Bahkan perdebatan Aomine dan Midorima terhenti saat melihat bunga itu. Si kulit tan menerobos masuk, mengamati bunga itu lebih jelas. Midorima menyusul dengan santai, meletakkan boneka pandanya di atas meja.

"Tidak kusangka... ternyata dia melakukan ini," gumam Midorima.

Kuroko langsung mengalihkan perhatian, menatap pria muda itu. "Siapa, _Sensei_?"

Midorima mengangkat pandangan, duduk di salah satu kursi dan menyilangkan kaki. "Akashi. Dulu saat menjengukmu, dia sempat berhenti dan seakan berdoa—dengan lucky item di antara tangannya," jelasnya. Manik hijaunya melirik Aomine tajam saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir. "Setelah berdoa, dia mengusap batang pohon sambil tersenyum. Ternyata ini yang dilakukannya."

"Jadi dia meminta sakura ini berbunga lebih cepat?" gumam Aomine takjub. Ia baru sadar kalau ada banyak orang yang juga mengamati sakura itu dari bawah, sama kagumnya. "Hebat sekali. Dan sakura ini mengabulkan permintaannya."

"Karena itu, jangan remehkan _lucky item_, _nanodayo_," semprot Midorima, yang dibalas dengusan 'aku-tidak-peduli' oleh Aomine.

Kuroko meremas kain merah marun yang terlipat di tangannya. "Jadi... Akashi_-kun_ yang melakukannya..."

"Dia hanya meminta, _nanodayo_," Midorima terdiam sejenak. "Mungkin dia sudah memperhitungkan semuanya. Kalau ia tidak bisa menikmatinya bersamamu... paling tidak, kau bisa menikmatinya bersama kami."

Mata Kuroko melebar. Ia mengalihkan pandangan, menatap ketiga pemuda itu satu per satu. Bibirnya mulai melengkung membentuk senyum.

"Midorima-_sensei_, Aomine_-kun_, Kagami_-kun_... tolong kemari. Mendekatlah."

Ketiga pemuda itu menurut. Mereka berdiri berhimpitan di samping ranjang Kuroko. Si pemilik surai _baby blue_ duduk di tepi ranjang, tangan terentang untuk merangkul ketiga pemuda itu. Senyum bahagia tersungging di bibir pucatnya. Untuk sejenak tak ada respon, lalu Aomine balas merangkul. Kemudian Kagami, dan terakhir Midorima.

"Terima kasih sudah bertemu denganku selama ini, _Minna_," bisik Kuroko. Suaranya bergetar.

Satu per satu rangkulan mereka terlepas. Kuroko menatap ketiga lelaki di hadapannya sembari tersenyum—dan mereka membalas senyumnya. Aomine mengacak lembut rambutnya.

"Kami senang sudah menghabiskan waktu bersamamu," ujar Aomine, melirik Kagami. "Iya 'kan, Kagami?"

"Hmmh," Kagami mengangguk singkat. "Bukankah begitu, Midorima?"

"A-aku hanya mengunjungi Kuroko karena Akashi memintaku, _nanodayo_!" elak Midorima dengan wajah sedikit memerah. Membuat mereka semua tertawa.

"_Ano_... mana _Otou-san_?" tanya Kuroko, sadar sosok sang ayah tidak ada di antara mereka.

"Kami tutup awal hari ini. Dia bilang akan segera menyusul setelah bersiap-siap," sahut Kagami, duduk di salah satu kursi. "Dia pasti datang tak lama lagi."

Kuroko menatap pohon sakura di luar. Kelopak pucatnya mengingatkannya pada awan. Ia jadi teringat mimpinya beberapa waktu lalu.

"Tak lama lagi," gumam Kuroko, merebahkan diri lagi sambil terus menatap sakura. Ia menatap sapu tangan di genggamannya, menyentuhkan kain itu ke bibir seakan coba merasakan kehadiran Akashi. "Tak lama lagi... Akashi_-kun_ juga akan segera pulang... tak lama lagi."

Midorima yang mendengar gumaman Kuroko langsung menoleh, melihat pemilik surai _baby blue_ itu. Matanya langsung terbelalak kaget. Darah keluar lagi dari mulut Kuroko, merembes makin banyak. Bahkan menodai tangan si _baby blue_.

"K-KUROKO!" pekiknya sambil segera berdiri. Kagami dan Aomine nyaris terlonjak saat mendengar suara Midorima, dan sama paniknya dengan si surai hijau saat melihat kondisi Kuroko. Midorima memegang tangan Kuroko, tangan yang lain menghapus darah yang keluar dari mulut Kuroko dengan sapu tangan.

"Aomine, cepat panggil dokter! Kagami, hubungi ayahnya! Minta dia cepat datang!"

Aomine bergegas keluar ruangan, dan beberapa saat kemudian kembali dengan beberapa orang perawat serta seorang dokter. Semua berlangsung begitu cepat, hingga tahu-tahu mereka sudah didorong keluar kamar. Membiarkan para ahli menangani si surai _baby blue_. Wajah Aomine memucat saat mereka sudah berdiri di lorong. Ia menabrakkan punggung di dinding, merosot hingga terduduk di lantai. Mata birunya melirik Midorima yang terlihat gelisah.

"Apa kita perlu menghubungi Akashi, Midorima?" tanya Kagami, memecah keheningan.

"Bagaimana dengan Ayah Kuroko?"

"Beliau sedang dalam perjalanan," Kagami menatap si surai hijau, tajam. "Akashi?"

Midorima terdiam sejenak. Bimbang. Pria muda itu memijat batang hidungnya, berusaha berpikir jernih. Sama seperti Kagami dan Aomine, ia panik—namun berusaha tenang. Murid didiknya itu sedang berada di Nagoya saat ini, dan bisa saja ia sedang sibuk. Midorima jadi enggan mengganggunya. Tapi melihat kondisi Kuroko... ia harus membuat keputusan. "Akan kuhubungi Akashi. Kita harus siap dengan resikonya—apapun itu."

* * *

Akashi menjatuhkan dirinya di atas ranjang dalam kamar hotelnya. Dengan malas ia melepas jas hitam yang membungkus tubuhnya dan melonggarkan dasi. Tubuhnya terasa begitu lelah hari ini. Ternyata duduk berjam-jam di acara resmi tidak cocok untuknya—belum cocok. Upacara pembukaan cabang sudah selesai, dan seharusnya ia bisa segera pulang ke Tokyo. Seharusnya, kalau saja mitra kerja sang ayah tidak meminta mereka tinggal lebih lama untuk 'bernostalgia'.

Akashi mengacak rambut, memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Dahinya berkerut saat kegelapan yang dilihatnya mulai menipis, digantikan oleh sosok-sosok samar. Makin lama sosok-sosok itu makin jelas, dan Akashi sadar mereka ada di sebuah ruangan. Jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak saat melihat seorang pemuda yang terbaring di antara mereka dengan alat bantu pernafasan.

DEG

Mata Akashi langsung terbuka. Ia terengah dan langsung mengambil posisi duduk, tidak peduli gerakan cepatnya itu membuatnya pusing. Apa itu tadi? Ia melihat Kuroko? Tunggu... kenapa perasaannya makin tidak enak?

"Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa," bisik Akashi, menangkupkan tangannya dan memanjatkan doa.

Tepat setelah kalimat itu keluar dari bibirnya, ponsel dalam saku Akashi bergetar dan membuatnya terlonjak kaget. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel, menatap layar dan mengernyit saat melihat nama penelepon. Ah, entah kenapa perasaannya makin tidak enak...

"S-Shintarou-_sensei_...?" bisiknya terbata. Hening sejenak sebelum pria di seberang sana mulai bicara dengan nada pelan dan tenang, seakan tidak ingin mengagetkan si surai merah itu. Akashi tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa terdiam dan mendengarkan sampai pria itu selesai berbicara.

"A-aku segera ke sana."

Panggilan terputus. Akashi melompat turun dari ranjang dan keluar dari kamar dengan terburu-buru, bergegas mencari orangtua-nya yang kalau tidak salah masih menikmati pemandangan di halaman. Jantungnya bermaraton. Ia mengerang kesal, mempercepat larinya. Tidak mempedulikan beberapa orang yang ditabraknya dan menatapnya kesal.

Sesampainya di halaman depan, pemuda bersurai merah itu menyapukan pandangannya ke seantero halaman. Ia menggigit bibir, bertambah kalut. Ketika hendak melangkah lagi, ia menemukan dua sosok yang dicarinya. Mereka duduk di kursi taman, masing-masing memegang cangkir plastik yang terlihat mengepul. Akashi menghela nafas lega, segera berlari mendekati mereka.

"_Otou-sama_! _Okaa-sama_!"

Pria dan wanita itu menoleh, menaikkan alis ketika melihat Akashi yang terengah hebat. Pemuda itu terlihat panik—ekspresi yang tidak pernah ditunjukannya di hadapan kedua orangtuanya sekalipun. Akashi terengah, dan sebelum orangtuanya sempat bertanya, ia sudah memotong.

"Aku harus pulang ke Tokyo. Saat ini juga."

Pasangan suami-istri itu bertukar pandang, heran dengan pernyataan putra mereka.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ayah Akashi. Manik emasnya menatap sang putra penuh selidik. "Bukankah kau bilang akan tetap menemani kami sampai genap sepuluh hari?"

"_Otou-sama_, maafkan aku. Tapi ini mendadak," erang Akashi. "_Okaa-sama_, putra pemilik _florist_ langgananku sekarang kritis. Dan aku harus ada di sampingnya."

Sebelum sang ayah sempat menyahut, Ibu Akashi mengangkat tangan, memberi isyarat untuk diam. "Aku mengerti. Kau ingin kami ikut, Sei_-chan_?"

Akashi terdiam, menatap tepat ke sepasang manik merah milik sang ibu. Wanita itu serius menanyakannya, membuat Akashi mendesah. "Aku akan kembali ke Tokyo sendiri. Aku bisa naik kereta. _Otou-sama_ dan _Okaa-sama_ tetap di sini, kalian masih harus bertemu mitra kerja _Otou-sama_, 'kan?"

Ibu Akashi tersenyum. "Kau makin pintar, Sei_-chan_."

"Sei," panggil sang ayah yang merogoh saku, mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang. "Untukmu. Cepat bersiap. Hati-hati di jalan."

Mata Akashi membulat saat melihat sikap sang ayah. Ayahnya yang biasanya begitu dingin ternyata bisa juga bersikap seperti itu. Ia tersenyum, menerima uang dari tangan sang ayah dan membungkuk sopan.

"Tolong sampaikan permintaan maafku karena tidak bisa hadir di pertemuan. Aku menyayangi kalian," ujar Akashi sebelum berbalik dan berlari lagi. Meninggalkan kedua orangtuanya yang bertukar pandang, heran karena ucapan Akashi.

Pemuda bersurai merah itu buru-buru kembali ke kamar. Ia bahkan tidak perlu merepotkan diri dengan berganti pakaian. Akashi hanya membenahi letak dasi, mengenakan jas dan menyambar mantel. Ia berlari lagi, hanya berbekal uang saku plus uang dari sang ayah.

Apa ini bukti dari firasatnya beberapa hari yang lalu?

* * *

Suasana sunyi meliputi keempat pria itu. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berani buka suara. Yang memenuhi ruangan hanyalah suara detik jam dan suara mesin yang menunjukkan detak jantung si pemilik surai _baby blue_. Monitor yang terhubung dengan mesin menampakkan garis tak teratur, membuktikan kalau pemuda itu masih hidup. Jantungnya masih berdenyut—setidaknya untuk saat ini. Detik-detik terasa lambat bagi mereka.

Midorima menatap nanar ke arah Kuroko Tetsuya. Setelah dokter dan para perawat menanganinya, pemuda itu terlelap lagi. Dan ia sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan bangun, walau sudah berjam-jam lewat. Bahkan hari sudah gelap saat ini. Ia beralih ke tangan Kuroko. Pemuda itu masih menggenggam sapu tangan berwarna merah marun—yang diketahui Midorima sebagai sapu tangan milik Akashi. Sepertinya pemilik surai _baby blue_ itu tidak ingin melepaskan sapu tangan Akashi, seakan ingin selalu merasakan kehadiran si surai merah.

Manik hijau Midorima melirik Ayah Kuroko yang masih menggenggam tangan anaknya dengan setia, seakan memberitahu kalau ia ada di sisinya. Pria itu khawatir—tapi pasrah adalah kata yang lebih tepat menggambarkan kondisi pria itu. Pasrah akan nasib yang menimpanya. Pasrah akan nasib sang putra. Tragis, Midorima mengakui itu. Setelah kehilangan sang istri... kini ia akan kehilangan putra satu-satunya. Dengan penyakit sama, pula. Hidup terkadang memang kejam.

Pintu bergeser terbuka, membuat Midorima, Ayah Kuroko dan Aomine Daiki menoleh. Berharap melihat sosok yang mereka tunggu. Tapi yang tampak adalah seorang Kagami Taiga, dengan kantong plastik besar di tangan. Ketiga lelaki itu kembali terduduk, bahu merosot tanda tidak semangat. Kagami menghela nafas panjang, menutup pintu dan mendekati mereka. Meletakkan kantong plastik di meja, merogoh isinya.

"—kubelikan," ujarnya, memecah keheningan setelah beberapa jam. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa bungkus roti, lalu membagikannya bersama teh kalengan hangat.

"Terima kasih," gumam ketiga pria itu, melahap makan malam mereka—kalau patut disebut makan malam, melihat hari sudah cukup larut.

"Ternyata kau peduli juga, _nanodayo_," ujar Midorima, membuka kaleng tehnya. "Kukira kau kabur pulang."

"Aku tidak sekejam itu," Kagami menjatuhkan diri di samping Aomine, menggigit rotinya. "Aku tidak ingin melihat kalian kelaparan. Sebenarnya tadi aku was-was, jangan-jangan Kuroko akan terbangun saat aku pergi. Ternyata... sepertinya tidak ada perubahan."

"Akashi belum datang juga, eh..." Aomine bergumam, menatap bunga sakura di samping kamar dengan heran. Kali ini bunganya mekar semua, dan terlihat seakan bercahaya. Kelopaknya berguguran bersama dengan turunnya salju. Namun Aomine juga bisa melihat bulan di langit.

"Dia bilang akan datang hari ini juga. Naik _shinkansen_," sahut Midorima.

Mendengar ucapan Midorima, Ayah Kuroko malah tersenyum tipis sembari membelai rambut putranya. "Dulu saat istriku meninggal, aku tidak bisa berada di sampingnya karena menjaga _florist_. Tapi ia pernah berkata, saat seseorang meninggal... seringkali orang yang paling mereka sayangi tidak ada di samping mereka. Seakan mereka tidak ingin detik-detik terakhir mereka hidup dilihat oleh orang yang mereka sayangi."

"Kurasa tidak juga, _Jii-san_," sahut Kagami di sela kunyahannya. "Saat ibuku meninggal, aku dan ayahku ada di sampingnya. Padahal dia tidak punya siapa-siapa selain kami."

"Mungkin kau benar," Ayah Kuroko tersenyum masam. "Aku juga sempat lupa kalau Kagami_-kun_ anak yatim. Maaf, ya."

"Tak apa, _Jii-san_. Itu kejadian lama," Kagami meneguk tehnya. "Tapi kalau seandainya ucapan _Jii-san_ benar..."

"...maka yang paling disayangi Tetsuya adalah Akashi_-san_."

Tenggorokan Midorima langsung terasa sakit setelah mendengar ucapan Ayah Kuroko. Susah payah ia menelan makanannya, menatap si Kuroko Senior. Ternyata tidak hanya Midorima yang kaget, tapi Kagami dan Aomine juga. Kenapa Ayah Kuroko bisa berkata sesantai itu?

"Kenapa kalian kaget begitu?" tanya Ayah Kuroko sambil tertawa, memasukkan potongan terakhir rotinya ke mulut. "Aku kan juga pernah muda, sama seperti kalian. Terlebih lagi, aku ayah Tetsuya. Aku sangat paham segala hal mengenai anakku."

Midorima mengerjap, bertukar pandang dengan Kagami dan Aomine. Kenapa pria ini baru mengatakannya sekarang?

"Dan sekali lihat, aku tahu—" Ayah Kuroko mengusap pipi sang putra dengan lembut. "—kalau Tetsuya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Tapi aku diam saja. Tidak ingin mencampuri urusannya."

Aomine mengerjap, berusaha menemukan suaranya. "Apa tidak masalah bagi _Jii-san_?"

"Tentu tidak," kekeh Ayah Kuroko. "Kebahagiaan Tetsuya juga kebahagiaanku. Kalau dia mencintai Akashi_-san_... itu pilihannya. Aku akan mendoakan yang terbaik untuk putraku."

Angin mendadak berhembus cukup keras, menerbangkan makin banyak kelopak sakura dan sejenak mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Hingga terdengar helaan nafas pelan. Sangat pelan dan lembut. Kagami yang diberkahi pendengaran tajam segera menoleh ke asal suara. Alis cabang itu berkerut ketika melihat kelopak mata Kuroko bergerak-gerak. Ia berdiri, ingin memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah lihat.

"...Kuroko?"

Perlahan tapi pasti, netra Kuroko mulai terbuka. Awalnya hanya sedikit, tapi itu cukup untuk membuat Kagami yakin bahwa Kuroko sudah sadar. Jemari pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu berkedut. Bibirnya terbuka, namun tidak ada suara yang keluar.

Mengabaikan seruan lega sementara dari ketiga lelaki lain, Kagami merendahan tubuhnya di atas Kuroko untuk mendengar bisikan pemuda itu. Nyaris tak terdengar saking pelannya, terlebih disertai hembusan nafas. Membuat Kagami harus berkonsentrasi.

"...ka...shi..."

Kagami langsung menegakkan tubuh, menatap Midorima. "Akashi."

Wajah Midorima memucat. "Dia masih di perjalanan."

"Dia masih dalam perjalanan. Tunggu sebentar, Kuroko," bisik Kagami pada si _baby blue_. "Apa kau lapar? Haus? Bisa bangun?"

Kuroko terdiam, terlihat setengah sadar setengah tertidur. Namun ia berusaha keras berbicara. ".._.tou_..._san_..."

"_Jii-san_, dia memanggilmu," ujar Kagami. Menatap Kuroko Senior yang berdiri di sisi lain ranjang. Seakan tersadar, Ayah Kuroko langsung menggenggam tangan putranya dan merendahkan tubuh seperti Kagami.

Aomine dan Midorima hanya bisa terdiam melihat kejadian itu. Si rambut hijau menaikkan kacamata, menghela nafas panjang. Dalam hati merutuk karena Akashi tidak segera datang. Sedangkan Aomine memilih mengalihkan pandangan, menatap sakura yang terus berguguran. Beberapa menit Ayah Kuroko membungkuk di samping sang putra hingga akhirnya ia memeluk tubuh ringkih itu. Tangan Kuroko bergetar seakan berusaha membalas pelukan itu, namun tidak bisa.

"_Otou-san_ menyayangimu, Tetsuya," bisik pria paruh baya itu. Kuroko hanya membalas dengan senyum lemah sebelum berbisik lagi. Ayah Kuroko mengangguk, menatap Aomine dan Kagami bergantian dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Tetsuya ingin kalian mendekat."

Ayah Kuroko menyingkir, memberi jalan bagi Aomine. Kedua pemuda itu berdiri di setiap sisi ranjang dengan tubuh sedikit merunduk. Mendengarkan setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir tipis pucat itu.

"..._riga_..._tou_... Kagami..._kun_... Aomine..._kun_..."

Baru saja Kagami hendak membalas kalimat itu ketika mendadak Aomine mendekap Kuroko erat-erat. Pemuda berkulit tan itu menggigit bibir kuat-kuat, mengabaikan rasa amis yang mulai menggapai indra pengecapnya akibat luka gigitan itu. Netra birunya terpejam erat dan dahinya berkerut. Menahan emosi.

"Jangan bicara dengan nada seperti akan berpisah seperti itu. Kau pasti sembuh, Tetsu. Kami semua sudah mencari donor untukmu. Pasti kau akan sembuh," ujar Aomine. Kuroko hanya terdiam, seulas senyum tipis tampak di wajah pucatnya. Untuk sesaat Kagami tidak melakukan apapun sebelum mendekat. Merangkul kedua pemuda itu sekaligus.

"Ahomine benar. Kau pasti akan sembuh," timpal Kagami. Sudut matanya menangkap gerakan pelan di jari Kuroko. Bibir Kagami membentuk senyum kecil, meraih tangan Kuroko dan menyampirkannya ke pundak.

"Jangan memperkeruh suasana, Bakagami," Aomine melakukan hal yang sama dengan sahabatnya itu. "Bisa-bisa Tetsu nanti _drop_. Aku tidak mau rumah sakit ini jadi korban."

"Diam, Ahomine."

"...cih."

Kekehan lembut keluar dari bibir Kuroko. Jemarinya mencengkeram pakaian kedua pemuda itu. Kelopak matanya tertutup, menghirup aroma kedua sahabatnya. "...kalian sahabat terbaikku... Aku menyayangi kalian."

"Kami juga," jawab Aomine dan Kagami bersamaan. Mereka melepaskan pelukan, menatap Kuroko yang masih terbaring lemah. Namun badam _aquamarine_ itu berbinar ketika mereka berpandangan dan kembali tertutup—pemuda itu senang.

"..._Sensei_."

Aomine menoleh ke Midorima yang berdiri di samping Ayah Kuroko, berbicara dengan suara rendah. "Midorima."

Pemuda bersurai hijau itu mengangguk ke Aomine dan mendekat. Si kulit tan menyingkir, diikuti Kagami. Membiarkan Midorima berbicara pada Kuroko. Manik hijau Midorima menyusuri Kuroko dari atas sampai bawah. Rasanya miris ketika melihat si _baby blue_ yang dulu terlihat begitu sehat kini terbaring tanpa tenaga dengan alat bantu pernafasan. Pria muda itu menutup mata erat-erat, menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku di sini, Kuroko."

Kuroko tersenyum tipis. Netra _aquamarine_-nya terbuka, menatap Midorima sendu. "_Arigatou_... _Sensei_..."

"Jangan pergi dulu, Kuroko. Akashi masih di perjalanan. Tidak bisakah kau menunggunya sebentar lagi?"

Kuroko menggeleng pelan. "...tidak sempat..." ujarnya dengan suara makin jauh. Membuat Midorima makin mengernyitkan dahi. Menyadari perilaku Midorima, Kuroko tersenyum lagi. Entah kenapa ia jadi lebih banyak tersenyum.

"Tolong... mendekatlah, _Sensei_..."

Midorima makin merendahkan tubuh. Mendengarkan bisikan Kuroko yang makin lama seakan makin hilang.

"Bisa kuminta... satu hal?"

Midorima langsung mengangguk. "Apapun itu. Kalau bisa kulakukan."

Kagami yang semula menyimak pembicaraan antara Aomine dan Ayah Kuroko—mengenai apa yang disampaikan pemuda itu—melirik si surai hijau. Pria itu terlihat serius sekali menyimak ucapan Kuroko sambil sesekali mengangguk. Sepertinya Kuroko tengah menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting. Dan Kagami tidak perlu repot-repot berpikir untuk tahu jawabannya.

"Aku mengerti," Midorima mengangguk setelah beberapa menit. Ia mengusap surai _baby blue_ itu, membuat Kuroko tersenyum dan untuk sejenak wajahnya melembut. Melihat ekspresi itu membuat hatinya makin miris. Tanpa sadar bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyum tipis.

"_Sensei_ memang mirip... dengan Akashi-_kun_... ya?" Kuroko terkekeh pelan. "Maaf... merepotkan selama ini."

"Tak perlu sungkan," Midorima terdiam sejenak. "Tunggu... apa maksudmu, 'selama ini'?"

Kuroko tersenyum, menggeleng pelan. Manik _aquamarine_-nya beralih ke bunga sakura yang seolah bercahaya di luar. Indah, namun tak bertahan lama. Membuatnya sekilas teringat akan nasibnya saat ini. Kalau ia tidak bisa melihatnya bersama Akashi... paling tidak ia bisa melihatnya bersama orang-orang yang disayanginya. Salju turun lagi, menimbun kelopak sakura yang sudah jatuh di tanah. Manik Kuroko terpejam selama beberapa detik. Ketika terbuka, sinar di badam _aquamarine_ itu terlihat makin redup.

"_Nah, sekarang..._"

Ah, Kuroko jadi teringat ucapan sang ibu ketika mereka bertemu di mimpi. Ternyata ini maksudnya.

"_...ucapkanlah kalimat itu, Tetsuya._"

Senyum tersungging di bibir pucat itu. Setiap keping memori datang silih-berganti dalam pikirannya—dari ia kecil sampai saat ini. Namun yang paling membuat hatinya serasa remuk adalah ketika mengingat pemuda itu. Mengingat Akashi Seijuuro.

"_Kau mengagetkanku, Tetsuya."_

"_Tetsuya... bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan sebentar?"_

"_Perlu bantuan, Tetsuya?"_

"_Supnya kurang garam, Tetsuya."_

"_Tetsuya, setelah semua PR-mu ini selesai, ayo ke festival musim panas. Ah, jangan khawatir. _Jii-san_ sudah mengizinkan. Aku akan mengajak Taiga dan Daiki."_

"_Kita bisa ber-tsukimi... kalau begitu, musim semi selanjutnya ayo ber-hanami, Tetsuya."_

"_Aku tahu semuanya sejak awal."_

"_Aku akan segera kembali. Tunggu aku, Tetsuya."_

Setiap memorinya terasa begitu manis sekaligus menyakitkan. Rasanya seperti meminum sake yang telah dibubuhi racun. Kuroko membuka mata, sekali lagi menatap sakura di luar. Senyum puas tersungging di bibirnya selagi mata itu terasa makin berat. Bahkan pemuda itu tidak sempat mendengar suara derap langkah kaki di lorong—menandakan seseorang tengah berlari tergesa-gesa. Matanya tertutup. Namun ia bisa melihat sosok pemuda berambut merah dalam kegelapan yang memerangkapnya. Sosok yang sangat dicintainya—tapi tidak bisa bersamanya. Ia menggenggam sapu tangan Akashi erat-erat, berharap bisa merasakan kehangatan si surai merah itu.

Kagami yang hendak duduk di bangku mendadak merasa tidak enak. Bulu romanya meremang saat firasat buruk itu menderanya. Ia menatap monitor penunjuk detak jantung—garisnya makin lama terlihat makin datar. Membuat wajahnya kehilangan warna, pucat pasi. Manik _crimson_-nya beralih ke Kuroko yang seakan tertidur lagi. Namun ia bisa melihat bibir si _baby blue_ bergerak pelan. Kepanikan serta-merta menderanya.

"Aku pulang, _Okaa-san_."

PIIIIIIIIP

**To be Continued**

* * *

**A/N:**

Moshi-moshi, Minna. Katsuki SAL desu. Yoroshiku.

Akhirnyaaa... sempat juga saya publish chapter 5 ini... Gomen karena jarak dengan chapter 4-nya rada jauh (salahkan serangkaian kegiatan MOPDB yang cukup menyita waktu saya). Oya, tunggu... saya harap jangan balik kanan maju jalan, Minna. Masih TBC, lho, jadi masih ada chapter selanjutnya yang belum di-publish. Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, 'kaaaaan? *yandere mode-on* #ditampol

Bagaimana menurut kalian chapter 5 ini? Gaje? Terlalu drama? Sesak di hati? Saya sendiri juga 'terpukau', nggak nyangka bisa bikin cerita seperti ini *headbang*

Okeh, itu aja author's note kali ini. See you di chapter 6! ^^


	6. I'm Home, Tetsuya

Kagami langsung bangkit dari duduknya setelah mendengar bisikan Kuroko, tidak peduli sikapnya itu mengagetkan yang lain. Ia mencengkeram bahu si pemilik surai _baby blue_, berusaha menjaganya tetap sadar.

"Tung—Kuroko!"

PIIIIIIP

Jantung keempat lelaki itu seakan berhenti berdetak. Otak mereka seperti berhenti bekerja. Berulang kali mereka menatap Kuroko yang masih terbaring damai, kemudian ke monitor penunjuk detak jantung yang kini menampakkan garis lurus. Tubuh mereka tidak bisa digerakkan sedikitpun. Yang paling dulu tersadar adalah Midorima yang langsung bergerak cepat.

"Aomine, cepat panggil dokter!" seru Midorima panik. Sungguh, ia berharap ia salah lihat. Ayah Kuroko langsung menghambur ke tubuh sang putra, tak dapat membendung tangisnya lagi.

Aomine seakan tersadar. Ia terlonjak dan segera berbalik ke arah pintu—tepat saat pintu terbuka. Membuat Aomine terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Melihat Aomine yang terdiam, Midorima sudah hendak membentaknya lagi. Namun ia mengurungkan niat ketika melihat sosok yang berdiri dengan nafas terengah di ambang pintu. Kini wajahnya seakan kehilangan warna.

"Akashi...?"

Akashi masih berusaha mengatur nafas. Melihat penampilan muridnya itu membuat Midorima menggigit bibir. Wajahnya kusut, rambutnya berantakan dan lembap. Sekali lihat, Midorima bisa tahu kalau mantel milik pemuda berambut merah itu basah. Mungkin terkena salju.

"Aomine, Kagami, cepat panggil dokter," ujar Midorima, berusaha mengendalikan situasi. Ia menyambar mantelnya yang tersampir di kursi, mendekati Akashi yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu setelah Aomine dan Kagami melewatinya. Midorima menarik lengan Akashi, melepas mantel pemuda itu. Sedikit tertegun melihat jas melekat di tubuh pemuda itu.

"Tetsuya..." Akashi melewati Midorima dengan langkah cepat, namun si surai hijau segera menangkap tubuhnya. Menahannya di tempat.

Midorima berusaha keras menahan Akashi yang terus berusaha melepaskan diri. Sedikit khawatir karena tubuh Akashi begitu dingin. Ia menatap wajah pemuda itu—pucat sekali, matanya terus menatap Kuroko. Manik heterokromatik Akashi beralih dari Kuroko ke monitor yang menunjukkan garis datar. Ia tidak bodoh, ia tahu monitor itu menunjukkan apa. Dan suara monoton ini... membuat bulu romanya makin meremang. Jantungnya berpacu.

"_Sensei_... Tetsuya sedang tidur, 'kan?" bisiknya dengan suara bergetar. Cairan bening mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Midorima hanya tertunduk, membungkus tubuh Akashi dengan mantelnya. "...ya. Kuroko sedang tidur, Akashi," ujarnya, berusaha selembut mungkin. Ia tahu, Akashi sedang mencapai batasannya kali ini. Emosi pemuda itu sekarang sangat rapuh, bisa pecah kapan saja kalau dia tidak hati-hati.

"...katakan padaku kalau Tetsuya akan bangun, _Sensei_," Akashi mencengkeram lengan Midorima. "Kumohon. Katakan padaku, _Sensei_."

Midorima menggigit bibir. Ia sangat mengenal Akashi, dan ia tahu pemuda itu hanya mencoba berpikir positif. Pria itu menghela nafas berat. Sulit sekali menghadapi Akashi yang seperti ini.

"Kemarilah," Midorima merangkul pemuda itu, memeluknya erat. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh Akashi bergetar, membuatnya mengeratkan dekapan. Pemuda bersurai merah itu mencengkeram kemejanya erat-erat sampai seakan nyaris mencabiknya. Midorima menghela nafas lagi, mengusap rambut muridnya.

"TETSUYA!"

Akashi hilang kendali. Teriakannya itu sukses membuat Midorima terlonjak kaget dan merenggangkan dekapannya. Memberi kesempatan bagi Akashi untuk lepas. Midorima mendecih, segera menyambar tubuh pemuda yang lebih pendek itu. Tepat saat itu sekelompok orang berpakaian putih menerobos masuk, diikuti Aomine dan Kagami.

"Jangan bercanda! Buka matamu, Tetsuya!"

Kagami menarik Ayah Kuroko, memberi jalan bagi dokter dan perawat untuk menyelamatkan Kuroko. Membawanya ke dekat Midorima, Aomine dan Akashi. Dahi Kagami berkerut melihat ekspresi Akashi—ekspresi yang tidak pernah dilihatnya selama ini. Seakan kendali dirinya pecah berkeping-keping. Histeris. Tidak percaya kalau Kuroko tidak dapat bertahan. Midorima hanya menatap datar orang-orang berpakaian putih itu. Ia tahu, usaha mereka sia-sia—tapi ia ingin berpikir positif kali ini.

Beberapa saat berusaha, para perawat dan dokter itu mulai menjauhi ranjang. Salah satunya menatap Midorima, menggeleng perlahan. Usaha mereka tidak membuahkan hasil. Si surai hijau menghela nafas panjang—harapannya tidak terkabul. Ayah Kuroko kembali memeluk putranya. Kagami merangkul Aomine, berusaha memberikan simpati.

"Aku ada di sini, Tetsuya..." desis Akashi. Air mata mengalir perlahan di pipinya. "Buka matamu, Tetsuya..."

Midorima membawa Akashi ke dekat ranjang. Memberi kesempatan bagi si surai merah untuk menatap wajah pucat itu. Melihat hal itu Ayah Kuroko menyingkir. Mempersilakan si surai merah untuk mendekati putranya. Senyum kecil tersungging di bibir Kuroko, membuatnya terlihat seperti sedang tertidur. Tubuh Akashi melemas, membuat pemilik surai merah itu harus menumpukan tangan di tepi ranjang. Tangan Akashi bergetar, meraih tangan Kuroko. Dingin. Jemari yang dulu biasa membalas genggamannya hanya terdiam, tidak merespon. Detik itulah Akashi menyadari sesuatu yang tergenggam erat di telapak tangan Kuroko. Ia mengambil benda itu—sapu tangan yang diberikannya sebelum berangkat ke Nagoya. Pemuda itu menggigit bibir. Perasaannya makin remuk. Tenggorokannya sakit karena menahan isakan.

Akashi mengecup singkat jemari Kuroko, menempelkan dahinya di punggung tangan itu. "Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya..."

Tetap tak ada perubahan. Monitor itu tetap datar, tidak menunjukkan tanda kehidupan. Dengan manik tergenang air mata, Akashi masih terus menggenggam jemari Kuroko. Melirik sakura di samping kamar. Bunga-bunga itu bersinar seakan berusaha menghiburnya. Air mata Akashi kembali meleleh.

"Maafkan aku karena belum sempat mengucapkannya, Tetsuya..." bisik Akashi. Ia mengusap wajah dingin Kuroko, mengamati pemuda yang baru-baru ini membalas perasaannya. "Tapi... kuharap kau bisa mengerti lewat seluruh perbuatanku selama ini... bahwa aku menyayangimu."

Memorinya bersama Kuroko meluap keluar dari pikirannya. Ia menyukai pemuda itu... senyumnya... matanya... wajahnya... semua hal tentang Kuroko. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengungkapkan perasaan saat _hanami_ musim semi nanti, namun melihat sakura yang mekar seluruhnya saat ini... rasanya tak apa.

Akashi menundukkan tubuh, mendaratkan kecupan lembut di dahi Kuroko. Tak ada semburat merah. Tak ada manik _aquamarine_ yang biasanya memandang dengan sorot lembut. Hanya wajah pucat, mata tertutup dan senyum puas sebagai jawaban. Akashi membalasnya dengan senyum pahit.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya."

* * *

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Elegy © ****火月 猿 ****(Katsuki SAL)**

**Fic based on someone's life story**

* * *

"_Tolong mendekatlah, _Sensei_. Bisa kuminta satu hal?"_

"_Apapun itu. Kalau bisa kulakukan, akan kulakukan."_

"Sensei_... tolong katakan pada Akashi_-kun _kalau aku sangat menyayanginya. Dan akan selalu menyayanginya. Aku sangat bahagia bisa bertemu dengannya. Dialah teman pertamaku—dan sekarang aku sudah menganggapnya lebih dari teman. Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu ada di sampingnya. Dia tidak sendirian—ada Kagami_-kun_, Aomine_-kun, _dan yang lainnya."_

"_...hanya itu?"_

"—_kurasa ada lagi. Dia belum pernah mengatakan perasaannya padaku, tapi... tolong katakan padanya, aku sudah tahu. Aku sudah tahu jawabannya. Dan aku juga mencintainya. Itu saja. Maaf merepotkan, _Sensei_."_

"—_aku mengerti."_

.

.

.

**1 tahun kemudian.**

Midorima Shintarou melangkah cepat sepanjang lorong gelap itu, dalam hati mengutuk rumah—mansion—yang begitu besar ini. Kenapa keluarga Akashi harus membangun mansion yang sangat besar seperti ini? Bukankah mereka hanya tinggal bertiga? Ah, ya... mengingat jumlah pelayan yang begitu banyak, tidak heran kalau mansion ini besar. Tapi para pelayan itu tidak tinggal di mansion ini, namun di mansion lain di pinggiran kota. Dan Midorima yakin mansion itu lebih besar dari mansion ini. Mana lampu di mansion ini mati semua, pula. Menambah kesan angker saja.

Pria muda itu mengacak rambutnya, kesal. Ia sangat tidak memahami jalan pikiran keluarga Akashi. Bisa dikatakan cara berpikir mereka _sedikit_ berbeda dari cara berpikir orang awam. Mendengus kesal, Midorima menghentak-hentakkan kakinya sepanjang anak tangga menuju lantai dua—menuju kamar anak didiknya. Ia datang di mansion Akashi beberapa menit lalu untuk mengajar seperti biasa—tapi terlambat setengah jam karena macet—namun si kepala merah tidak ada di perpustakaan. Tidak biasanya Akashi belum siap saat dia datang. Ya, pemilik surai merah itu selalu tepat waktu—setidaknya sebelum kematian Kuroko.

"Akashiii!" erang Midorima sembari menjeblak pintu kamar Akashi. Ia sudah berniat mengeluarkan semua omelannya ketika menyadari kamar itu kosong.

Tempat tidur terlihat rapi tanda belum ditiduri—atau sudah dirapikan. Pintu kaca balkon terbuka, membiarkan angin musim semi yang segar mengalir masuk dan memainkan tirai putih. Dahi Midorima berkerut. Berarti bocah itu sudah bangun. Pemilik surai hijau itu melangkah ke kamar mandi. Mata hijaunya menangkap titik-titik air di pintu kamar mandi, tanda si pemilik kamar sudah mandi. Kerutan di dahinya makin dalam.

"Aneh..." gumamnya pelan sembari keluar dari kamar. Midorima menyusuri setiap ruangan di mansion besar itu. Di dapur tak ada orang, tapi peralatan makan terlihat agak basah. Ia mengecek perpustakaan sekali lagi, tak ada orang juga. Sama halnya dengan kebun. Mawar-mawar terlihat basah, tapi lagi-lagi tak ada orang. Pemilik surai merah itu seolah hilang ditelan bumi.

Midorima menghela nafas panjang, memutar otaknya. Ia sudah bertahun-tahun mengenal Akashi, jadi tidak mungkin ia tidak bisa menemukan anak didiknya itu. Pria muda itu melipat tangan di dada, menatap bukit di belakang mansion itu. Di antara rimbunnya daun, ia bisa melihat sesuatu berwarna _pink_ pucat.

"Sakura," Midorima bergumam lagi sebelum terdiam sejenak. Butuh beberapa detik bagi pemilik surai hijau itu untuk tersadar. "Sakura!"

Midorima bergegas menaiki tangga di sepanjang bukit. Ia ingat, dulu saat Akashi kecil ia sering berjalan-jalan bersama pemuda itu di bukit, terutama saat musim semi. Di sisi lain bukit terdapat deretan pepohonan sakura, dan mereka sering menghabiskan waktu di tempat itu untuk _hanami_. Pemandangan di sana sangat indah, rumputnya begitu hijau di musim panas. Terlebih lagi di tempat itu ada danau berlatar perbukitan.

Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, hijau pepohonan mulai digantikan oleh _pink_ sakura. Midorima nyaris melambatkan langkahnya saat melihat bunga-bunga sakura yang mekar semua. Kelopaknya berguguran, memenuhi anak tangga yang terbuat dari batu. Jarak pepohonan yang agak rapat membuat Midorima seakan berjalan di bawah kanopi pink pucat. Sudah lama sekali Midorima tidak mengunjungi tempat ini. Seingatnya dulu tidak pernah sakura mekar seindah ini.

Midorima terengah pelan setelah berhasil mencapai anak tangga terakhir. Ia berhenti sejenak untuk menarik nafas, lalu kembali berjalan. Angin sejuk berhembus, menerbangkan kelopak-kelopak sakura di sekitarnya. Si surai hijau melangkah cepat di bawah kanopi berwarna _pink _itu, membenamkan sepatunya di rumput yang tahun ini tumbuh tebal hingga akhirnya ia sampai di pinggir danau. Pria muda itu menyusuri pinggir danau berair jernih itu, menuju salah satu pohon sakura yang paling besar. Bentuk pohon itu agak aneh, batangnya bengkok dan menjulur ke tengah danau hingga beberapa rantingnya menyentuh permukaan air. Midorima menghela nafas panjang, lega berhasil mencapai tempat yang ditujunya. Namun dahinya berkerut lagi.

Akashi tidak ada di tempat itu.

Midorima mengerang kesal. Manik hijaunya menatap seluruh penjuru dengan teliti, berharap melihat sosok yang dicarinya. Namun hasilnya nihil. Akhirnya Midorima memutuskan untuk duduk di akar pohon, beristirahat sejenak untuk melepas lelah. Angin berhembus lagi, membawa aroma harum khas musim semi. Langit juga cerah hari ini—cocok untuk _hanami_. Pengguna kacamata itu menyandarkan punggungnya di batang pohon, menatap kanopi _pink_ pucat di atasnya. Detik itulah ia sadar...

...ada sebuah sosok yang terduduk santai di dahan paling atas. Atau lebih tepatnya, tertidur. Badam hijau Midorima menyipit, berusaha mengenali sosok itu lebih jelas. Beberapa saat kemudian ia bangkit berdiri. Empat persimpangan muncul di dahinya.

"BANGUUUUN! AKASHIIIIII!" raungnya, muntab sambil menendang-nendang pohon sakura di hadapannya. Membuat pohon itu bergoyang hebat dan kelopak-kelopaknya yang sudah rapuh jatuh makin banyak. Ia menatap sosok di dahan paling atas itu, makin ganas menendang. "AKASHIIIII!"

Pemuda bersurai merah yang semula tertidur tenang di dahan kini terperanjat ketika pohon itu bergoyang. Tangannya mendekap benda hitam di dadanya, sedangkan yang lain buru-buru mencari pegangan, tidak mau mengambil resiko terjatuh secara tidak elit di danau. Lautan heterokromatiknya mengintip ke bawah, mendapati sosok berambut hijau yang balas memandangnya. Kesal.

"I-iya, iya, Shintarou-_sensei_... aku turun, aku turun, aku turun!" Akashi membalas, berusaha meredakan amuk sang guru. Ayolah, ia sedang malas berpikir hari ini...

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sana, _nanodayo_?! Kau mau jadi monyet, hah?!"

Sebuah persimpangan tampak di wajah Akashi. Oke, _mood_-nya sedang buruk karena dipaksa bangun. Dan sepertinya _mood_ Midorima juga sedang buruk, terbukti dari ucapan tajamnya barusan. Sebenarnya Akashi tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi ia memang salah. Tadi ia berencana bersantai sejenak di sini, tapi malah tertidur. Salahkan rasa kantuknya yang tidak dapat berkompromi kali ini.

"Kalau aku jadi monyet, maka _Sensei_ tidak perlu merepotkan diri untuk mengajari seekor monyet," cibir Akashi, tidak kalah tajam.

Midorima membuka mulut untuk membalas ucapan Akashi, tapi menutupnya lagi. Ia memejamkan mata, makin kesal. Mengerang tertahan, ia kembali menendang batang pohon. Lebih keras kali ini, membuat Akashi yang setengah jalan menuruni pohon nyaris kehilangan pegangan. Pemilik surai merah itu berjengit kaget, seketika memeluk batang pohon agar tidak jatuh. Manik heterokromatiknya menatap Midorima galak.

"_Sensei_..." desisnya.

"Apa, _nanodayo_?!" Midorima membalas tak kalah galak. Sungguh, ia sangat ingin menimpuk si kepala merah itu saat ini. "Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, tahu! Kucari di perpustakaan, tidak ada. Di kamar, tidak ada. Di dapur, tidak ada. Ternyata di sini, mencoba jadi monyet, _nanodayo_."

Akashi menggerutu dalam hati. "Kalau _Sensei_ mau tahu, _Sensei_ sudah terlambat setengah jam. Karena bosan menunggu, aku ke sini saja," sungutnya.

O-oh, Midorima sempat lupa soal itu. Si rambut hijau langsung kicep di tempat, tidak bisa membalas Akashi. "Sa-salahkan kemacetan jalanan, _nanodayo_!"

"Aah, kenapa sekarang _Sensei_ malah mirip Taiga, ya? Aku jadi agak rindu pada Taiga. Mungkin nanti aku akan mengunjunginya bersama Daiki..."

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, _nanodayo_!" sambar Midorima, menatap Akashi yang masih sibuk menuruni pohon. "Dan kenapa kau menyamakanku dengan Bakagami itu?!"

"Hmm... kenapa, ya..."

Nyaris saja Midorima melepas sepatu dan melemparkannya ke wajah si kepala merah itu. Tapi ia tidak boleh melakukannya, kecuali dia ingin kehilangan pekerjaan. Jadi Midorima hanya bisa menunggu sampai Akashi sampai di bawah dan menapak di rumput.

"Bagaimanapun," Akashi melompat ke rumput empuk di bawah pohon, "aku memang salah karena tertidur. Maafkan aku, Shintarou-_sensei_."

Midorima mendecih. "Lupakan. Aku juga terlambat setengah jam. Kita duduk saja di sini—eh, apa itu, _nanodayo_?"

Sebelah alis Akashi terangkat. Oke, ia sudah sampai di bawah, dan sekarang mereka tidak akan belajar? Sudahlah. Lebih baik ia kembali naik dan menikmati tidur siang—pagi—nya. Tapi melihat peluh yang membasahi dahi Midorima... ia jadi tidak enak hati. Akhirnya ia terpaksa duduk di sebelah sang guru. Ia mengangkat benda hitam yang tadi didekapnya dengan kedua tangan. Mata Midorima membulat saat melihat benda itu—seekor kucing berwarna hitam legam dengan sepasang manik _aquamarine_.

"Kucing. Aku menemukannya di tangga bukit, jadi kubawa ke sini. Lucu 'kan, _Sensei_?"

"Singkirkan itu. Sekarang juga," ujar Midorima penuh penekanan.

Akashi mendelik, mengangkat makhluk _unyu_ itu hingga mereka berpandangan. "Tapi dia lucu. Tidak kusangka makhluk semanis inilah yang mengganggu tidurku setiap malam," bisiknya dengan senyum aneh yang membuat bulu roma Midorima berdiri. "Lihatlah matanya. Indah sekali. Jangan-jangan kau penjelmaan Tetsuya, eh?"

Mata Midorima menyipit. Sepertinya si surai merah itu belum bangun sepenuhnya. Namun mendengar kalimat Akashi tadi... Midorima yakin seratus persen bahwa pemuda itu belum melupakan Kuroko. Atau lebih tepatnya, ia masih mencintai Kuroko. Dan Midorima cukup maklum akan hal itu.

"Sayangnya kita tidak bawa bekal," gumam Midorima, melepaskan jaketnya.

Akashi menatap Midorima sejenak sebelum beralih ke air danau, mengelus kucingnya. "Kenapa kita tidak belajar, _Sensei_?"

"Hari ini pertemuan terakhir kita sebelum kau berangkat, 'kan?" Midorima menyandarkan tubuhnya di batang pohon. "Kurasa tidak ada salahnya kita menghabiskan waktu kita dengan bersantai, _nanodayo_."

"Mungkin ada benarnya," Akashi ikut bersandar. Ya, seminggu yang lalu ia mendapatkan telepon dari sang ibu. Lagi-lagi ia harus menghadiri upacara pembukaan cabang baru mereka, dan kali ini di luar negeri. Membuat Akashi harus absen sementara dari jadwal belajarnya. "Kuharap tidak terjadi hal buruk selama aku pergi."

"Tidak akan, _nanodayo_," Midorima mengusap surai hijaunya, menemukan beberapa helai kelopak di genggamannya. "Kau merindukannya, eh?"

Akashi menatap kucing hitam yang bergelung di pangkuannya. "Sangat, _Sensei_. Tapi aku punya foto Tetsuya di ponselku. Aku bisa menatapnya setiap malam."

Sebelah alis Midorima terangkat. "Aku tidak tahu kau punya foto Kuroko."

"Tentu saja aku punya. Tapi yang paling kusukai adalah foto saat Tetsuya tidur. Aku mengambilnya diam-diam di awal musim panas lalu, saat pulang dari latihan pertama bersama Daiki dan Taiga. Manis sekali," Akashi tersenyum lagi. Membuat Midorima menaikkan alis, tidak menyangka Akashi akan melakukan hal seperti itu.

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku saat _hanami_," Manik heterokromatik itu menatap ke atas, ke arah kelopak-kelopak sakura. "Tapi... ah, sudahlah."

"Kau mengucapkan perasaanmu saat sakura _out of season_, kalau kau mau tahu."

Akashi mengerjap, lalu tertawa renyah. "Iya juga, ya..."

Midorima tersenyum di sudut bibir. Ia jadi teringat saat Akashi mendengar pesan yang disampaikan Kuroko lewat dirinya. Pemuda bersurai merah itu tersenyum pedih dengan berlinang air mata—entah bahagia atau sedih.

"Setidaknya... perlakuanku padanya cukup mencerminkan betapa aku mencintainya, eh..." gumam Akashi, membuat Midorima menoleh.

"Bukan cuma perlakuanmu, _nanodayo_. Tatapan matamu juga. Tatapan mata orang yang sedang jatuh cinta."

Akashi tersenyum tipis, mengelus bulu hitam bak beludru di pangkuannya. Ia bisa merasakan kucing itu mendengkur, senang dengan perlakuannya. Mengingatkannya pada Kuroko. Angin berhembus lembut, mempermainkan ujung rambut merahnya. Pemuda itu menghela nafas, mengangkat kucing itu tinggi-tinggi. Membuat makhluk itu terbangun dan menampakkan sepasang iris _aquamarine_ yang indah.

"Ah, begitu... aku suka matamu," Akashi tersenyum. Entah kenapa, walau ia tersenyum, raut murung tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

Perbuatan itu menarik perhatian Midorima, yang menatap sang anak didik dengan mata disipitkan. Ia baru sadar... bahwa kesedihan dalam diri Akashi belum hilang sepenuhnya, meski pemilik surai merah itu memiliki Aomine, Kagami, dan dirinya. Meski ia tidak sendiri. Ya... dan itu membuat Midorima teringat hari setelah mereka pulang dari pemakaman Kuroko. Akashi tidak mau makan selama tiga hari, pandangannya kosong, dan ia selalu menangis dalam tidurnya. Bahkan ia tidak mau keluar dari kamar. Membuat Midorima miris dan tidak tega meninggalkannya sendiri. Tapi sekarang Akashi sudah cukup pulih dari keterpurukannya—hanya saja, ia lebih sering melamun.

"Aku tidak suka kucing, _nanodayo_," celetuk Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

Akashi menatapnya lewat sudut mata. "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku pernah dicakar, _nanodayo_," Midorima bergeser sedikit, membaringkan tubuh di hamparan rumput yang tebal. Akashi terkekeh, mengikuti tindakan gurunya. Jarang-jarang Midorima blak-blakan seperti ini. Mungkin pria itu bermaksud menghiburnya.

Akashi memeluk makhluk berbulu hitam di tangannya. "Kucingnya tidak suka pada _Sensei_."

"Mungkin," Midorima tersenyum tipis. "Dan aku juga tidak suka padanya."

"_Sensei_ sudah mengucapkannya dua kali," Akashi memejamkan mata, merasakan angin lembut menerpa kulitnya. Membuatnya rileks dan mendatangkan kantuk. "Kalau Taiga tidak suka anjing."

"Aku baru tahu," Midorima memiringkan tubuh, menghadap si pemuda bersurai merah. Tersenyum ketika melihat wajah damainya. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka hingga akhirnya Midorima yakin kalau Akashi benar-benar terlelap.

Pria bersurai hijau itu mengusap helaian merah Akashi dengan lembut. Sejak kepergian Kuroko, baru kali ini ia melihat Akashi tertidur dengan rileks. Kehilangan orang yang dicintainya memang memberi tekanan berat bagi pemuda itu. Midorima menghela nafas panjang dan menarik tangannya. Melepas kacamata, ia ikut memejamkan mata dan terlelap tak lama kemudian.

.

.

.

"_Sensei_, aku berangkat."

"Hati-hati di jalan, _nanodayo_. Aku tidak mendidikmu untuk jadi bocah yang ceroboh."

"Iya, iya... terima kasih untuk semuanya, Shintarou_-sensei_."

"—jangan bilang seperti itu. Kita seperti akan berpisah selamanya saja."

.

.

.

Akashi mendudukkan diri di kursi paling pojok, mengibaskan tangan untuk mengusir hawa panas yang menyerang. Bulir-bulir keringat bermunculan di dahinya, membasahi wajah dan lehernya. Ia menghela nafas berat. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia berkunjung ke daerah khatulistiwa, tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa terbiasa dengan hawanya. Pemuda itu melonggarkan kerah kemejanya, berharap bisa mendapat sedikit udara. Pendingin ruangan seakan tidak berfungsi di tempat ini.

Manik heterokromatik itu memperhatikan orang-orang berpakaian rapi yang berlalu-lalang di hadapannya. Mereka tertawa-tawa santai, seakan tidak merasakan panas seperti Akashi. Apa mungkin karena mereka penduduk di sini? Akashi menyandarkan tubuh di sandaran kursi, menyilangkan kakinya. Dulu Midorima sempat berkata, kalau terasa panas saat musim hujan, pasti tak lama kemudian hujan akan turun. Kalau ucapan Midorima benar, maka Akashi berharap dalam hati semoga hujan segera turun dan mengenyahkan hawa panas ini.

Akashi mendelik ke arah kerumunan tak jauh darinya. Di tengah kerumunan itu terlihat orangtuanya, bersalaman dengan orang-orang yang mengucapkan selamat pada mereka. Sebenarnya tadi ia juga ikut menyalami mereka, tapi akhirnya ia tidak tahan dan memutuskan untuk menyingkir. Kerumunan seperti itu membuat nafasnya sesak. Akashi melirik arloji di pergelangan tangannya—pukul sembilan malam, kurang seperempat. Ia mengerang pelan. Berarti ia harus menunggu selama dua jam lagi agar ia bisa kembali ke hotel. Dan ia tidak akan tahan kalau harus menunggu selama itu.

Pemilik surai merah itu berdiri dan mendekati kerumunan—mendekati orangtuanya. Ketika melihat sang ibu yang berada dalam balutan gaun merah, ia segera menyentuh lengan wanita itu. Ibu Akashi menoleh, mendapati sang putra yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Ada apa, Sei-_chan_?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

"_Okaa-sama_, bolehkah aku keluar dari gedung ini? Nafasku daritadi terasa sesak. Panas sekali di sini," ujar Akashi sopan.

Ibu Akashi tersenyum, membelai rambut putranya. "_Okaa-sama_ mengerti. Sebenarnya _Okaa-sama _juga merasa acara ini agak... garing. Keluarlah. Kalau sudah merasa enakan, kembalilah. Tapi jangan lama-lama. Sebentar lagi sepertinya hujan."

Akashi tersenyum berterimakasih, mencium pipi ibunya. "Terimakasih, _Okaa-sama_."

Sepeninggal putranya, Ibu Akashi terpaku di tempat selama beberapa detik. Cukup terkejut melihat sikap putranya yang bisa dibilang di luar dugaan. Namun senyum tipis segera tampak di wajahnya, dan ia kembali menyalami para tamu.

Akashi melangkah cepat keluar dari gedung itu. Udara segar langsung terasa ketika pemuda itu menuruni tangga ke arah trotoar. Senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya saat merasakan paru-parunya seakan kembali berfungsi. Tapi ia belum bisa bernafas lega. Di luar sini juga cukup ramai oleh para pengunjung yang juga mencari udara segar. Terdiam sejenak, si surai merah akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyingkir. Akashi melangkah beberapa meter ke samping, menyusuri jalanan hingga gedung tadi tidak terlihat. Jalanan begitu sepi di daerah ini, hanya terdengar suara jangkrik dan burung malam. Kegelapan malam melingkupinya, beruntung ada lampu yang menerangi jalan. Sepanjang perjalanan, Akashi melamun—memutar kembali film lama, kenangannya bersama Kuroko. Suasana sepi seperti ini mengingatkan Akashi di malam _tsukimi_ dulu. Membuat senyum tipis tersungging di bibir Akashi.

"_Akashi-kun_..._"_

Akashi termenung. Serindu itukah ia pada Kuroko, hingga ia seakan mendengar suaranya? Ia mendenguskan tawa, mengacak rambutnya. Meski imajinasi... ia bersyukur mendengar suara itu. Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak ia terakhir kali mendengar suara Kuroko. Tak lama kemudian manik heterokrom Akashi menangkap sebuah kursi taman tepat di seberang lampu. Pemuda itu menyipitkan mata saat menyadari sesosok pemuda yang duduk di kursi itu. Rasanya ia tidak asing dengan sosok itu.

Akashi langsung membeku di tempat saat pemuda itu menoleh. Matanya membelalak lebar, lidahnya kelu. Manik _aquamarine_... helaian _baby blue_ itu...

Manik heterokromatik itu mengerjap, berusaha menyakinkan diri. Tapi detik berikutnya sosok itu lenyap begitu saja, seolah hilang ditiup angin malam. Akashi tersentak, berlari mendekati kursi taman. Ia menoleh kesana-kemari, berusaha mencari sosok itu. Tidak ada apapun. Apa itu hanya imajinasinya?

Tidak, Akashi yakin seratus persen kalau sosok itu nyata. Lalu surai _baby blue _tadi... lalu perawakan kurus ringkih... Akashi yakin, itu sosok Kuroko Tetsuya. Tidak mungkin yang lain.

"_Ada apa ini?_" batin Akashi kalut, mendudukkan diri di kursi tempat sosok tadi terduduk. "_Aku yakin, tadi aku melihat ada orang... dan apa-apaan tadi itu? Tetsuya? Mana mungkin Tetsuya ada di tempat ini?_"

"_Akashi-kun..._"

Bulu roma Akashi meremang. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, mencari sumber suara. Wajahnya memucat. Suara itu begitu dekat dengannya, seakan dibisikkan dengan lembut di telinganya. Tapi tidak ada siapapun di situ, hanya dirinya sendiri. Astaga... mungkin kemampuan berkhayalnya sudah berkembang pesat. Ah, coret. _Sangat pesat_.

Akashi menyandarkan diri di sandaran kursi, bahunya melorot tidak semangat. Ia menghela nafas, memejamkan mata kuat-kuat sambil memijit batang hidungnya. Entah kenapa rasanya pening...

Angin malam berhembus, dingin seakan membekukan Akashi. Tak lama kemudian titik-titik air jatuh dari langit. Makin lama makin deras, membasahi sekujur tubuh pemuda bersurai merah itu. Akashi menengadah, menatap langit gelap di atasnya dengan pandangan menerawang. Memorinya bersama Kuroko meluap keluar saat ini, bagai air bah yang tak terbendung. Membuatnya tersenyum pahit.

"_Aku mencintaimu, Akashi-kun..._"

Suara itu terdengar lagi. Akashi menyentuh dadanya—tepat di bagian jantung. Seperti ada luka menganga di sana, luka yang seakan tidak akan dapat tersembuhkan. Luka tempat hatinya dulu berada. Akashi tidak dapat melupakan saat-saat itu... ketika ia bertemu Kuroko... menjalin hubungan dengannya... dan berakhir dengan melihat tubuh itu terbujur kaku di hadapannya. Tepat beberapa detik sebelum ia sampai di kamar nomor 415.

Tanpa sadar air mata keluar dari manik heterokromatik Akashi, bercampur dengan air hujan yang membasahi wajahnya. Akashi mengusap wajah, menghilangkan air yang mengganggu pandangannya itu. Matanya terpejam kuat selagi ia menegakkan tubuh, dan ketika ia membuka mata...

...terlihat sesosok pemuda, berdiri di bawah lampu jalan. Berseberangan dengannya.

"_Akashi-kun_..."

Suara itu terdengar lagi. Akashi mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Kali ini sosok pemuda itu tidak hilang. Ia masih terus berdiri di bawah lampu, di tengah hujan sambil tersenyum. Akashi langsung berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, wajahnya memucat. Sosok itu... tidak mungkin...

"Tetsuya...?" bisik Akashi. Suaranya lenyap ditelan deru hujan.

Sosok itu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Akashi—seakan meminta pemuda itu mendatanginya. Senyum masih tersungging di wajah pucatnya.

"_Kemarilah, Akashi-kun_..."

Suara itu seolah masuk begitu saja ke otak Akashi. Menghipnotisnya. Membuat pemuda itu tanpa sadar melangkah menyebrangi jalanan tanpa melihat kanan-kiri. Ketika sampai di tengah jalan, Akashi mendadak tersadar saat mendengar suara klakson yang memekakkan telinga. Pemuda itu menoleh cepat ke sumber suara, terbelalak saat melihat sebuah truk yang sudah berjarak begitu dekat dengannya.

Ia tidak sempat menghindar... tidak bisa.

"_Aku akan menunggumu_, _Akashi-kun_..."

Detik berikutnya sekujur tubuh Akashi merasakan sakit yang amat sangat ketika berbenturan dengan bagian depan truk. Ia terpental beberapa meter, jatuh berguling di trotoar basah. Darah tersembur dari mulutnya. Pemuda itu terkapar di jalanan, terlentang dengan tubuh bersimbah cairan merah.

Akashi meringis menahan sakit. Kepalanya serasa berdentum, pandangannya mengabur. Namun di tengah situasi itu ia bisa melihat sesosok pemuda berlutut di sisinya—menatapnya lembut. Sosok yang begitu dicintainya, kini membelai wajahnya penuh kasih sayang.

"Sekarang..."

Akashi berkedip lemah, berusaha tetap sadar. Namun akhirnya yang terlihat hanya kegelapan. Suara itu terdengar jauh—sangat jauh, tapi jelas. Lembut dan manis, mencerminkan kehangatan pemiliknya.

"...katakan, 'aku pulang'."

* * *

Pria paruh baya itu terperanjat panik, langsung menginjak rem dalam-dalam untuk menghentikan laju truknya. Namun ia terlambat. Bagian depan truk menghantam tubuh pemuda itu, mementalkannya beberapa meter hingga tersaruk di tanah basah. Ia menghentikan truknya seketika, turun dan menghampiri pemuda itu dengan wajah pucat. Demi apa—darimana pemuda itu muncul? Ia tidak melihat apapun tadi!

"Hei! Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?!" teriaknya panik dalam logat lokal. Sungguh, ia benar-benar panik kali ini. Pemuda berambut merah itu tidak bergerak sedikitpun, matanya terlihat setengah terbuka.

Pria paruh baya itu berlari mendekat sambil merogoh saku, bermaksud memanggil ambulans. Ketika jarak pemuda itu sudah beberapa meter darinya, ia langsung membeku. Kakinya seolah terpaku di jalanan, mencegahnya untuk lari. Rasa panik yang melandanya langsung digantikan oleh ketakutan saat melihat sosok lain di dekat pemuda berambut merah itu. Tubuhnya bergetar.

Seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang berlutut di samping tubuh kaku itu. Pakaian putihnya tampak begitu lusuh dan kumal seakan tidak pernah dicuci. Ia mengangkat wajah, menatap si pria paruh baya dengan sepasang mata yang seluruhnya hitam. Bibirnya melengkung, membentuk seringai menakutkan selagi ia terkikik pelan. Dan yang paling membuat pria itu takut adalah tubuhnya—tembus pandang.

Pria itu berteriak histeris, segera ambil langkah seribu kembali ke truk besarnya. Ia langsung tancap gas, meninggalkan tubuh pemuda bersurai merah itu begitu saja. Persetan dengan tubuh itu, ia bisa menelepon ambulans untuk menolongnya nanti. Atau mungkin ada orang lain yang menyadari keberadaan tubuh itu dan berbaik hati menolongnya.

Ah, ya... sepertinya pria itu lupa akan ucapan koleganya—yang berpesan agar tidak melewati jalan itu. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja jalan itu memang dikenal agak... angker. Dan ia diminta untuk tidak lewat, agar tidak terjadi hal buruk. Namun terkadang sifat lupa itu manusiawi.

Setelah truk besar itu tak terlihat lagi, wanita itu menelengkan kepala. Tertawa pelan, lalu lama kelamaan makin keras—dan histeris. Hingga sulit membedakannya dengan suara tangis. Angin dingin berhembus, lalu sosok itu menghilang ditelan kegelapan malam.

* * *

Sinar mentari menerobos sela-sela daun yang saling bergesekan tertiup angin, membangunkan seorang Akashi Seijuuro dari tidurnya. Maniknya terbuka sedikit, namun kembali tertutup ketika angin lembut membelai kulitnya. Perpaduan yang menenangkan, ditambah harum bunga yang mengisi udara dan usapan lembut di rambutnya. Membuat rasa kantuk Akashi kembali datang.

"Akashi_-kun_?"

Bibir Akashi melengkung membentuk senyum tipis. Sepertinya ia berimajinasi lagi karena ia kembali mendengar suara Kuroko.

"Akashi_-kun_ sudah bangun?"

Dahi Akashi berkerut. Suara itu terdengar nyata sekali. Tunggu... suara Kuroko... dan belaian di rambutnya? Mata Akashi langsung terbuka lebar, bertemu tatap dengan sepasang _aquamarine_ yang teduh. Helaian berwarna _baby blue_ yang begitu familiar membingkai wajah pucat itu, berlatar dedaunan pohon. Membuat Akashi terdiam di tempat.

"Syukurlah, sudah bangun," ujar sesosok Kuroko Tetsuya sambil tersenyum lembut.

Ap—tunggu dulu... Kuroko?! Tolong katakan kalau ia tidak bermimpi. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa di sini ada Kuroko? Bagaimana bisa? Dan lagi, ia sedang tertidur dengan paha Kuroko sebagai bantal!

Akashi sontak bangkit, tanpa sengaja dahinya bertabrakan dengan dahi Kuroko. Membuat keduanya mengerang dan meringis menahan sakit. Namun Akashi mengabaikan rasa sakit yang menjalar, menatap Kuroko dengan mata terbuka lebar.

"TE-TETSUYA?!"

"—sakit," Kuroko bergumam sembari mengusap dahinya yang memerah.

Ya, Akashi juga merasa sakit. Berarti ini bukan mimpi. Kuroko ada di hadapannya, duduk di sisinya... tidak mungkin ini mimpi. Tapi bukankah Kuroko sudah meninggal setahun yang lalu?

"Kalau Akashi_-kun_ mau ingat, Akashi_-kun_ tertabrak truk saat melihat makhluk halus yang menyerupai sosokku," Kuroko tersenyum tipis. "Lalu sebenarnya kau sempat koma beberapa jam, kemudian jadi seperti ini. Ung... sepertinya sosok itu benar-benar bisa meng-_copy_ sosok lain. Dia bisa tahu apa yang ingin kukatakan pada Akashi-_kun_."

Akashi mengerjap. Manik heterokromatiknya menyapu sekitar. Di hadapan mereka terbentang hamparan bunga _lycoris_ merah, mengelilingi sebuah danau berair jernih bak kaca. Akashi beralih, menatap dirinya sendiri. Ia masih mengenakan jas rapinya, sama seperti saat ia tertabrak truk. Ah, ia ingat sekarang... Matanya beralih ke Kuroko yang masih tersenyum. Pemuda itu mengenakan kimono putih, sama seperti saat ia masih dirawat.

"Jadi... ini bukan mimpi."

Kuroko mengangguk. Serta-merta Akashi menghambur ke tubuh Kuroko, mendekapnya erat-erat. Tidak peduli kalau pemuda itu akan sulit bernafas. Ia menghirup aroma yang menguar dari helaian _baby blue_ itu—manis seperti _vanilla_, tercampur dengan harum bunga. Seluruh perasaannya tertumpah dalam pelukan itu. Ia tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

Haruskah ia senang karena dapat bertemu Kuroko lagi? Atau justru sedih karena itu berarti ia sudah mati? Akashi tidak tahu.

Kuroko yang semula kaget kini tersenyum kecil, membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Akashi dan balas memeluknya. "Sepertinya penantianku berakhir, Akashi_-kun_."

Dahi Akashi berkerut. Ia melepaskan pelukan, menatap ke dalam lautan _aquamarine_ itu. "Kenapa?"

"Karena kau sudah datang," Kuroko tersenyum, menempelkan telapak tangannya di pipi halus Akashi. "Kau sudah datang. Dan kau sudah menepati janjimu."

Akashi menyeringai tipis. Ah, betapa Kuroko merindukan seringai itu... seringai yang selalu terlihat indah di matanya. Sinar di mata Akashi berubah lembut—beban di pikiran pemuda itu seakan terangkat. Membuat Kuroko tersenyum manis.

Seringai itu digantikan oleh seulas senyum. Akashi menundukkan wajah, mempersempit jarak di antaranya dan Kuroko. Detik-detik terasa begitu lama baginya. Manik heterokromatik itu terpejam untuk merasakan kehangatan bibir si pemilik surai _baby blue_—kalau saja Kuroko tidak mendorong wajahnya, tepat beberapa senti sebelum mereka bersentuhan. Matanya langsung terbuka, bertatapan dengan _aquamarine_ yang menampakkan binar jenaka.

"Apa maksudmu, Tetsuya~?" desisnya gemas, mencubit pipi Kuroko. Pemilik surai _baby blue_ itu tertawa.

"Sebelum itu," ujar Kuroko di sela tawanya, "katakanlah kalimat itu, Akashi_-kun_."

Sebelah alis Akashi terangkat, tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. Kalimat? Kalimat apa? Akashi memutar otaknya, berusaha mengurutkan setiap keping memori yang mungkin bisa jadi petunjuk. Hingga akhirnya ia berhenti di saat detik-detik menjelang ajal. Waktu itu... ketika sosok Kuroko berlutut di sisinya dan berbisik. Mungkinkah kalimat itu yang dimaksud Kuroko?

Akashi tersenyum manis, entah kenapa ada keyakinan tersendiri dalam dirinya mengenai kalimat itu. Ia mengusap pipi Kuroko, membuat pemuda itu terpejam nyaman.

"Aku pulang, Tetsuya."

Kedua bibir tipis itu kembali bersentuhan setelah sekian lama. Berbagi kehangatan sejenak sebelum keduanya tenggelam dalam tawa. Mereka berbaring, membiarkan angin membelai lembut dedaunan dan wajah mereka. Kuroko bergelung di pelukan Akashi, mendekap pemuda itu erat-erat. Senyum bahagia tampak di wajahnya. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di dada Akashi, menghirup aroma _sandalwoods_ yang selalu bisa menenangkannya.

"Selamat datang, Akashi_-kun_."

.

.

.

"Oh ya, Tetsuya..."

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa kau tidak mau menungguku? Menurut cerita Taiga, kau pergi beberapa detik sebelum aku sampai di kamarmu."

"Oh-eh, kenapa, ya? Aku sendiri tidak tahu, Akashi_-kun_. Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kabar Kagami_-kun_ dan Aomine_-kun_? Oh, dan bagaimana kabar _Otou-san_?"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Tetsuya. Mereka sering mengunjungi _florist_-mu, membantu _Jii-san_. Dan mereka bertiga baik-baik saja. Shintarou-_sensei_ juga baik-baik saja. Kembali ke topik. Kenapa kau tak mau menungguku?"

"—kalau aku tahu, aku pasti akan tahan, Akashi_-kun_. Hanya saja saat itu... rasanya tidak sanggup."

"Hmm... begitu, ya..."

"Hai."

"...oh ya, Tetsuya."

"Apa, Akashi_-kun_?"

"—aku mencintaimu."

"—aku sudah tahu itu sejak awal, Akashi_-kun_. Dan aku juga mencintaimu."

.

.

.

End

* * *

**A/N:**

Moshi-moshi, Minna. Katsuki SAL desu. Yoroshiku!

Selesai, selesai, selesaaaai! *loncat-loncat gaje* Bagaimana menurut Minna? Sumimasen, saya tidak dapat mengabulkan permohonan reviewer-tachi soal 'Kuroko jangan dibunuh' *sujud sembah* Jadi... saya buat akhirnya seperti ini (walau di cerita asli, ada kemungkinan mereka tidak bertemu kembali seperti ini).

Arigatou gozaimashita buat Minna yang sudah memberi saya dukungan untuk fic ini~ *peluk* Reader-tachi yang sudah mem-fave, follow, dan yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk me-review dengan setia-dan maaf karena saya jarang membalas review *sungkem*, abang-abang saya yang kece tapi kadang gaje, A. Fernandez dan Ri van Rolland, arigatou gozaimashita!

Special thanks for: **A. Fernandez, Ri van Rolland,** Andrea Sky, Kitsuneshi Rei, yuiyutikaisy, Kyo Fuurime Tsuki, Akashi Sorata, Shoujo Record, Flow . L, Matsuoka Rose, sofi asat, sei heichou, Eqa Skylight, angelhana9, sakisaria, Bona Nano, YuuRein, Overact, **Dena Shinchi**, **Hawk-eye**, **unknown anonymous**, Sei Lu, Aridomiki Kiwazayu Ai Ru, Homura Kage, Ai Himeno, mita changmin, Thalia Tetsuna. Domo arigatooouu~!

Sekali lagi, arigatou, nee! Have a nice day, Minna! Sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan! ^^


End file.
